


Piratengold

by Vanas



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alkohol, Anamaria/Norrington nur in homöopathischen Dosen, F/M, Holzbeine, M/M, Papageien, Schatzkisten, UND NATÜRLICH ne Buddel voll Rum, UND eine Pistole mit einem Schuss, longfic, schwere Jungs und leichte Mädchen, sehr platonisches Sparrington, und ein blauer Rock, unerwiderte Liebe, unsichere Manöver auf hoher See
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanas/pseuds/Vanas
Summary: Die karibischen Abenteuer des Commodore James Norrington, Royal Navy, von ihm selbst nach der Wirklichkeit erzählt, getreulich übertragen und herausgegeben von meiner Wenigkeit





	1. Zum Geleit

**Author's Note:**

> Vor gefühlt 1000 Jahren, nach dem ersten (!) Teil von Pirates of the Caribbean, hatte ich das Bedürfnis, mich zum Thema "Piraten" zu äußern. Herausgekommen ist "Piratengold", das seither in der Schublade liegt. Herausgekramt habe ich es jetzt eigentlich nur deshalb, weil ich begonnen habe, "Black Sails" zu schauen, und mich an meine "vorige" Piraten-Sucht erinnert habe. (Und daran, dass ich eine Zeitlang wirklich firm war in maritimer Terminologie.) Also dachte ich, zu dokumentarischen Zwecken könnte man doch die alte PotC-Fanfic ins Archiv stellen. Was besseres als die Schublade ist es allemal.

**Zum Geleit**

Ich bin gefragt worden, aus welchem Antrieb ich die vorliegende Schrift verfasst habe.

In der letzten Zeit ist viel, wenn nicht zu viel, über die Politik in unseren Kronkolonien geschrieben worden. Die Verwaltung, die Tätigkeit der Gouverneure, die Rolle der Marine sind diskutiert und bisweilen zu Recht, bisweilen zu Unrecht kritisiert worden. Nun liegt es mir fern, den Journalisten, Schriftsteller oder Historiker konkurrenzieren zu wollen; vielmehr möchte ich aus meiner persönlichen Erfahrung als Seeoffizier einige ergänzende Anmerkungen zur neueren Geschichte von Port Royal machen, die vielleicht den Rückschluss auf die Verhältnisse in unseren karibischen Kolonien im Allgemeinen zulassen.

All jenen, die sich tiefergehend mit der Geschichte der Königlichen Marine in Port Royal, insbesondere dem Kampf gegen die Piraterie, beschäftigen wollen, möchte ich zunächst die hervorragende Arbeit der Herren Wolpert, Beattie, Elliott und Rossio ans Herz legen. Deren umfassende Darstellung der Ereignisse, die mit dem Angriff der "Black Pearl" auf Port Royal ihren Anfang nahmen, gibt ein wahrheitsgetreues, detailreiches Bild der Kanonade von Port Royal, der Entführung von Elizabeth Swann und der Wiederentdeckung der _Isla de Muerta_ , bis hin zur Rekonstruktion der ambivalenten Rolle, die der Pirat Jack Sparrow in der ganzen Sache spielte.

Ein schmales Bändchen wie das meine kann weder derartige Vollständigkeit beanspruchen, noch lag ein derartiger Versuch je in meiner Absicht. Ich möchte es allerdings unternehmen, eine kurze Schilderung dessen zu geben, was sich ereignete, nachdem Jack Sparrow mit Duldung des damaligen Gouverneurs, Sr. Exzellenz Sir Weatherby Swann, dem Vollzug des Todesurteils entgangen war und die legendäre "Black Pearl" in Besitz nahm.

Einleitend sei es mir nun gestattet, zum besseren Verständnis jener Leser, die vielleicht keinen Zugang zu einer umfassenden Darstellung haben, kurz jene Vorgänge zu umreißen, an die meine eigene Arbeit unmittelbar anschließt, und die von Wolpert _et.al_. so meisterhaft beschrieben worden sind.

An jenem Frühsommertag des Jahres 17xx, an dem ich die formelle Bestätigung als Commodore der Königlichen Marine und Kommandant von Fort Charles, Jamaica, erhielt, hatte ich beabsichtigt, den Höhepunkt meiner beruflichen Laufbahn auch zum Festtag für mein privates Glück zu machen und der Tochter des Gouverneurs, Elizabeth Swann, mein Herz zu offenbaren. Als ich jedoch um ihre Hand anhielt, erlitt sie einen Schwächeanfall und stürzte tragisch über die Balustrade des Forts ins Meer, wobei sie von dem Piraten Jack Sparrow, der mit üblen Absichten in Port Royal weilte, vor dem Ertrinkungstod gerettet wurde. In der Folge gelang es meinen Leuten, Sparrow zu verhaften und im Fort gefangen zu setzen. 

Die folgende Nacht brachte für Port Royal den schwersten Piratenangriff, den die Stadt in vielen Jahren erlitten hatte; unter dem Kommando des berüchtigten Captain Barbossa wurden Stadt und Fort unter heftigen Beschuss genommen, und im Chaos der anschließenden Plünderungen geschah es, dass die Tochter des Gouverneurs an Bord von Barbossas Schiff, der "Black Pearl", entführt wurde.

Am nächsten Morgen, als die Planung von Miss Swanns Rettung in vollem Gange war, kam es zu einem weiteren Zwischenfall:

Unter Mitwirkung eines Bürgers der Stadt, des Schmiedegesellen William Turner, wurde der Pirat Jack Sparrow aus dem Arrest befreit. Den beiden gelang es, die "HMS Interceptor" aus dem Marinehafen zu stehlen und die Verfolgung von Captain Barbossa aufzunehmen, um auf eigene Faust Elizabeth Swann zurückzuholen. Mr. Turner rechtfertigte dies später damit, dass er aufgrund von Sparrows Kenntnis der "Black Pearl" und ihrer Mannschaft die Hilfe des Piraten bei der Rettung von Miss Swann erhofft habe.

Obwohl ich sofort veranlasste, die "Interceptor" zu verfolgen, konnte ich doch nicht verhindern, dass dieses prachtvolle Schiff im Feuergefecht mit Barbossas "Black Pearl" entmastet und schließlich versenkt wurde. Einen Tag darauf konnten wir Sparrows habhaft werden; auch Miss Swann wurde gerettet und, nachdem sie meinen Heiratsantrag mit einiger Verspätung angenommen hatte, verwendete sich dafür, Mr. Turner, der im Zuge der Rettungsaktion seinerseits in Barbossas Hände gefallen war, zu befreien. Die Entscheidung, Turner zu retten, führte uns mit Sparrows Hilfe auf die berüchtigte Toteninsel, den Ankerplatz der "Black Pearl", wo es nach kurzem Gefecht gelang, Captain Barbossa und seine Männer unschädlich zu machen. Schlußendlich konnten wir nach Port Royal zurückkehren, ohne dass weitere Kampfhandlungen stattgefunden hätten.

Was es mit dem sogenannten "Fluch der Azteken" auf sich hatte, der die Insel und Barbossas Mannschaft betroffen haben soll, ist von berufenerem Munde bereits ausführlich dargestellt worden. An dieser Stelle ist lediglich anzumerken, dass ich die Augenzeugenberichte hinsichtlich der "verfluchten" Piraten protokollieren ließ, wobei insbesondere William Turner, aber auch der Gouverneur selbst ihre Beobachtungen vermittelten.

Nachdem mit Barbossa einer der größten Piraten der letzten Jahrzehnte vernichtet war, blieb nun die Frage nach dem Schicksal von Jack Sparrow, der sich widerstandslos ergeben hatte und in den Morgenstunden des nächsten Tages dem Henker überantwortet werden sollte. Seine augenblickliche Hinrichtung wurde aber durch einen Handstreich von Will Turner, sowie letztlich einen Gnadenakt des Gouverneurs, der die Rolle des Piraten bei der Rettung seiner Tochter würdigte, verhindert. Mein persönliches Schicksal nahm indessen eine schmerzliche Wendung: Elizabeth Swann gestand offen ihre Zuneigung zu William Turner, dem sie sich eng verbunden fühlte und durch die Aufregungen der vergangenen Tage immer näher gekommen war; ich wollte und durfte ihrem Glück nicht im Wege stehen, und löste unsere Verlobung.

Jack Sparrow aber ergriff die Flucht; ich selbst gewährte ihm einen Tag Vorsprung, bevor ich die Verfolgung aufnahm ... 

Die folgenden Seiten sind eine Darstellung dessen, was _danach_ geschah.

Ich widme sie dem Andenken des großen Admirals Jonathan Prescott, der mir und vielen anderen Vorbild und Gönner gewesen ist.

– J. Norrington                          

Im Dezember 17xx

Asperton House, Devon

 

 


	2. Ein Tag Vorsprung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erster Teil des Berichts - in dem Commodore Norrington erfährt, dass der Papagei kein Interesse an seinen Augen hat. Jack Sparrow, der komische Vogel, möglicherweise schon.

Der nächste Tag begann übel; ich erwachte ganz gegen meine Gewohnheit erst, als Hopkins schon im Zimmer stand und mit einem brüsken "Guten Morgen, Sir" die Vorhänge aufzog. Das unbarmherzige Licht der karibischen Sonne fiel auf mein Gesicht, viel zu heiß für den frühen Morgen, und gab dem pochenden Schmerz in meinem Kopf neue Nahrung.

"Morgen, Hopkins", krächzte ich. "Die Uniform, und dann lassen Sie es gut sein."

Hopkins runzelte die Stirn. "Fühlen Sie sich nicht wohl, Commodore?"

"Habe mich nie im Leben besser gefühlt."

"Ganz wie Sie sagen, Sir." Er nickte und nahm meine Uniform aus dem Schrank. "Tadellos. Nein, wirklich. Tadellos." Trotzdem zog er die Kleiderbürste hervor und begann, den Kragen zu bürsten.

"Vielen Dank, Hopkins."

Ich nahm einen Schluck Tee. Hatte ich überhaupt geschlafen? Wenn ja, warum war die Nacht so kurz gewesen? Mein Kopf fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand eine Flasche daran zerschlagen. Was rückblickend betrachtet durchaus möglich war, denn meine Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht war äußerst bruchstückhaft. Hopkins vorwurfsvoller Ton brachte mich zurück in die Gegenwart.

"Heute ist der große Tag, Sir." Wie aufmerksam, mich daran zu erinnern. Ich setzte mich im Bett auf.

"Lassen Sie Lieutenant Gillette kommen, er soll ein spätes Frühstück mit mir einnehmen. Das ist dann alles, Hopkins."

"Sehr wohl, Sir." Er nickte bedächtig und verschwand.

Das waren ja in der Tat glänzende Aussichten. In meinem Zustand hatte ich eigentlich nur einen Wunsch, und zwar den Rest des Tages im Bett zu verbringen. Von Natur aus bin ich zwar kein Freund der Pflichtvergessenheit, aber ich muss gestehen, es gibt Ausnahmesituationen. Was hatte ich meinem Kopf denn zuleide getan, dass er mich jetzt derart quälte? So viel Branntwein war es doch nicht gewesen, oder doch?

Ich füllte meine Waschschüssel und spritzte mir Wasser ins Gesicht. Der Effekt war augenblicklich wohltuend, allerdings kehrte der Schmerz schneller zurück als mir lieb war. Schön, damit musste ich zurechtkommen. Die Hauptsache war nun, nach außen hin ein möglichst geordnetes Auftreten an den Tag zu legen - und das möglichst schnell. Ich schlüpfte in Rock und Stiefel und stülpte die kleine Perücke auf den Kopf. Dann klopfte es an der Tür.

"Lieutenant Gillette ist eingetroffen, Sir."

Als ich ins Esszimmer kam saß Gillette mit gefalteten Händen am Tisch. Loyal und pflichtbewusst durch und durch, dabei der langweiligste Mensch, den ich kannte. Kurz und gut, ich konnte mich auf keinen meiner Männer so verlassen wie auf Lieutenant Gillette. Er strahlte mich an und sprang auf.

"Guten Morgen, Commodore. Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

"Wollte ich, Mr. Gillette, aber bitte, bitte nicht so laut."

Er muss an meinem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen haben, dass militärische Zackigkeit nicht auf der Tagesordnung stand, denn er setzte sich wieder und goss mir eine Tasse Tee ein.

"Etwas nicht in Ordnung, Sir?"

"Nichts Neues unter der Sonne, mein Lieber. Branntwein ist das Getränk des Teufels, aber das wissen Sie bestimmt."

Gillette lächelte milde. "Ohne Zweifel."

Ein Glas Wasser, ein Schluck Tee. Wenn ich jetzt etwas esse, wird mir schlecht. Vielleicht später. Ich setzte die Tasse ab und bemerkte zufrieden, dass das leise "pling" von Porzellan auf Porzellan meinem Kopf keine Schmerzen machte.

"Gillette, hören Sie auf meine Worte: Nie mehr trinke ich einen Tropfen Alkohol. Nie mehr."

"Ihr Wort in Gottes Ohr."

Er wartete höflich, bis ich meine Tasse geleert hatte.

"Ich will Sie nicht drängen, Sir, aber ich hatte den Eindruck, es gäbe etwas Dringendes zu besprechen."

Völlig richtig, aber bevor ich meine sieben Sinne beisammen habe ist überhaupt nichts dringend. Gar nichts. Es sei denn, es käme von Gouverneur Swann. Oder von Admiral Prescott aus Antigua. Oder – aber daran will ich gar nicht denken. Schwarze Segel sind dieser Tage der Stoff, aus dem meine Alpträume sind.

"Ich nehme an, die Nacht war ruhig?"

"Keine Spur von der 'Pearl', Sir, wenn Sie das meinen. Ich wüsste auch nicht, warum sie ihren Vorsprung derart vergeuden sollte."

Da war es, das böse Wort. Die "Black Pearl". Mein Kopf, der sich so ruhig verhalten hatte in den letzten Minuten, begann wieder zu pochen.

"Ich schließe gar nichts mehr aus, Mr. Gillette. Aber natürlich ist es das Naheliegende, dass Sparrow sein Heil in der Flucht sucht. Ein Tag Vorsprung bringt ihn ein gutes Stück hinaus in die Karibische See."

"Mit allem Respekt, der Tag ist nun vorbei. Die Männer warten darauf, dass wir die Verfolgung aufnehmen. Gouverneur Swann wartet darauf. Wir müssen handeln, und zwar heute." Ein Lächeln seinerseits. "Unter den Leuten kursiert das Wort 'der große Tag'."

Ja, zum Teufel! Als ob ich das nicht wüsste. Als ob es nicht mein eigener Einfall gewesen wäre, diesem goldzahngrinsenden Halunken einen Tag Strafaufschub zu gewähren. Und mit welchen Folgen? Dass nun wieder ich am Zug war, gespannt beobachtet von ganz Port Royal: fängt er ihn, oder fängt er ihn nicht? Und wenn er ihn fängt, was dann? Hebt dann das ganze Theater wieder von vorne an, Tränen von Elizabeth, spontane Gnadenakte des Gouverneurs, und zu allem Überfluss die Kanonen der "Black Pearl" irgendwo vor Port Royal?

Ich stöhnte. Hätte ich ihn nur hängen lassen, gestern – gestern? Es kommt mir vor, als sei eine Ewigkeit vergangen seitdem! – aber vorbei ist vorbei, wie es so schön heißt.

Warum nur erzählte mein schmerzender Kopf eine ganz andere Geschichte? Von einer schlaflosen Nacht, gequält von dem Gedanken, dass ich Jack Sparrow gegen meine Überzeugung an den Galgen gebracht hatte. Und schlimmer als das: Dass ich ihn nicht hätte hängen lassen, weil er ein Pirat war, sondern weil ich ohne ein Wort von Gouverneur Swann nicht den Mut gehabt hätte, eine andere Entscheidung zu treffen, aus Angst um meine Position – und weil ich tief im Herzen nicht vergessen konnte, wie er Elizabeth angesehen hatte, damals, als er sie aus dem Wasser zog ...

In meiner privaten, meiner heimlichen Erinnerung war der Tag, an dem ich _fast_ Captain Jack Sparrow gehängt hätte, der schwärzeste bisher. So schwarz, dass ich die Erinnerung daran in einer Flutwelle von Alkohol ertränkt hatte.

Und jetzt würde sich das alles wiederholen.

Ich vermied Gillettes Blick und nippte an meinem Tee. "Immer schön eines nach dem anderen. Captain Summers –"

"Ist ziemlich missmutig, Sir. Ich nehme an, er fürchtet, sein Schiff könnte so enden wie die 'Interceptor'. Am Meeresgrund."

"Humbug. Ich habe vorher noch nie ein Schiff verloren, und habe auch jetzt nicht die Absicht. Ist die 'Consolation' einsatzbereit?"

"Einsatzbereit und verfügbar, Commodore. Die Mannschaft wartet nur mehr auf Ihren Befehl."

Immerhin, meine Karten war gar nicht so schlecht in diesem Spiel. Es war einzig und allein dem Zufall zu verdanken, dass die "HMS Consolation" unter dem Kommando von Captain Summers gestern aus St. Vincent eingetroffen war, und mir damit ein schnelleres Schiff zur Verfügung stand als die "Dauntless". Nicht ganz so stromlinienförmig wie die "Interceptor" gewesen war, aber immerhin eine schneidige Fregatte. Dass mir Summers sein Schiff ungern überließ, war vorauszusehen gewesen, aber Gouverneur Swann würde ihm den Aufenthalt ihn Port Royal so angenehm wie möglich machen.

Lieutenant Gillette nahm die Teekanne und schenkte mir und sich noch eine Tasse ein.

"Ich habe ein bisschen nachgedacht, Commodore."

Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch, und das ermutigte ihn fortzufahren.

"Wenn wir die 'Pearl' finden, und das werden wir früher oder später, dann kommt es zu Kampf und Blutvergießen."

"Das wird unvermeidlich sein."

"Andererseits steht es außer Frage", er senkte die Stimme, "dass dieser Sparrow sich nicht völlig ehrlos verhalten hat, Sir. Man könnte sagen, er hat sich gewisse Verdienste erworben."

"Ich höre."

Der Lieutenant hob die Hand und begann, an seinen Finger nachzuzählen. "Er hat Miss Swann das Leben gerettet."

Das hatte ich erwartet. "Ich bitte Sie, Gillette! Das war nichts als ein prahlerisches Bravourstück, und wer weiß, in welcher Absicht!"

"Er hat uns den Weg zur Isla de Muerta gewiesen, was die Auffindung der Beutestücke aus vielen Jahren der Piraterie ermöglichen wird."

"Vorausgesetzt, die Behörden finden jemals wieder den Weg dorthin, was mehr als fraglich ist."

Gillette ließ sich nicht unterbrechen. "Er hat Captain Barbossa und seine Besatzung in unsere Hände gespielt."

"Auf sehr großen Umwegen, und wahrscheinlich nur, um sich von einem Konkurrenten zu befreien!"

"Und zuletzt, Commodore, ist es maßgeblich Jack Sparrow zu verdanken, dass keiner der Bürger von Port Royal in dieser Affäre zu Schaden gekommen ist."

"Wenn Sie damit das kostbare Leben unseres tapferen jungen Schmieds meinen, dann hält sich meine Dankbarkeit in Grenzen." So, jetzt war es mir einmal über die Lippen gerutscht, und ich konnte es nicht mehr zurücknehmen.

Gillette räusperte sich. "Die letzte Bemerkung konnte ich leider nur undeutlich hören, Sir. Wollen Sie sie wiederholen?"

"Schon gut, Lieutenant, ich glaube es ist noch immer der Branntwein, der aus mir spricht. Was ist denn jetzt das Ergebnis Ihrer Überlegungen?"

Die Tür ging auf, herein kam Hopkins mit zu dieser Tageszeit ganz unpassenden Sandwiches und einem Brief.

"Verzeihung, Commodore. Lieutenant." Er stellte die Brötchen auf den Tisch. "Hier ist eine Nachricht von Gouverneur Swann. Soll ich auf die Antwort warten?"

Ich öffnete das Kuvert und überflog den Inhalt.

 _Commodore - die 'HMS Consolation' steht zu Ihrer Verfügung. Ich habe Admiral Prescott bereits um Unterstützung angeschrieben, an seiner Zustimmung kann unter den gegebenen Umständen kein Zweifel bestehen. Tun Sie Ihre Pflicht, mein Freund, im Namen des Königs. Die Gerechtigkeit ist unbestechlich, usw. usw._  

Meine Laune besserte sich. Der Gouverneur war ein echter Freund - und, was nicht unwesentlich war, er hatte ausgezeichnete Beziehungen zur Admiralität.

"Danke, Hopkins, das wird nicht nötig sein. Also", sagte ich, als die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen war. "Was war nun Ihr Plan?"

Gillette deutete auf den Brief. "Probleme mit der Fregatte?"

"Nichts dergleichen. Gouverneur Swann wünscht uns Glück, auf seine Art."

"Ah. Nun ja." Er nahm sich ein Gurkensandwich und legte es sorgfältig auf seinen Teller. Dann hielt er inne und schaute mich an. Das folgende sprudelte förmlich aus ihm heraus.

"Sir, meine Gedanken waren diese: die Ehre der Navy muss gewahrt werden, ebenso das Ansehen des Gouverneurs als oberste Instanz in Port Royal. Folglich muss und wird die 'Black Pearl' von uns verfolgt werden. Andererseits – lassen Sie mich ausreden, Commodore – wollen wir unnötiges Blutvergießen vermeiden."

"Und was genau heißt das?"

Gillettes Stimme sank zu einem Flüstern herab. "Das heißt, wir werden Sparrow verfolgen und ihn doch entkommen lassen."

Ich studierte sein Gesicht genau, suchte nach irgendeinem Zeichen dafür, dass er einen Scherz machte. Aber da war nichts. Er meinte jedes Wort so, wie er es gesagt hatte.

"Erklären Sie mir das noch einmal ganz langsam, Mr. Gillette."

"Wir tun unsere Pflicht, verfolgen die 'Pearl', stellen sie irgendwo, feuern ein paar Mal, und ziehen schließlich den Schwanz ein."

"Das ist ja fast schon Befehlsverweigerung!"

Er lächelte. "Sie verweigern nur Ihren eigenen Befehl, Commodore. Und glauben Sie mir, wenn wir die 'Pearl' einmal angegriffen haben, wird es gar nicht so leicht sein, sie tatsächlich wieder abzuschütteln."

Ich brauchte einige Augenblick, um meine Fassung wiederzuerlangen. "Mr. Gillette, das ist kriminell. Das kann uns alle – alle – den Kopf kosten, verstehen Sie mich richtig?"

"Nicht, so lange es unter uns bleibt."

"Sparrow ist ein gesuchter Straftäter! Das ist er zweifellos, ganz egal, was Ihre private Meinung dazu sein mag!" Und ganz egal, was meine private Meinung dazu ist.

Er zögerte, aber nur kurz. "Dann sind Sie also überzeugt, der Pirat hätte gestern hingerichtet werden sollen? Sir?"

"Lassen Sie mich zufrieden mit diesem Sparrow. Der verdient den Strick genau wie jeder andere Schurke, der unter der Totenkopfflagge segelt."

Stimmt doch, verdammt noch mal! Au, mein Kopf. Nie mehr Alkohol.

"Ich bitte Sie, Commodore, ich kenne Sie jetzt lange genug. Ich habe gesehen, wie Sie mit Piraten umgehen. Wir haben in den letzten Jahren ein gutes Dutzend an den Galgen gebracht, und wer weiß wie viele Schiffe aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Ihr Name gilt nicht umsonst landauf, landab als der Schrecken der Piraten – 'Bloody Norrington', wussten Sie, dass man Sie so nennt?"

"Ich wusste nicht, dass _Sie_ mich so nennen, Lieutenant."

Er seufzte. "Ich habe Seite an Seite mit Ihnen gefochten, Sir, und ich weiß, wie Hass bei Ihnen aussieht. Ich sehe nichts davon, wenn Sie von Sparrow sprechen. Ich habe nichts davon gesehen, als Sie mit ihm unterwegs waren auf die Toteninsel. Nein, Commodore, die Wahrheit ist, sie hassen diesen Sparrow um vieles weniger, als Sie denken."

"Das genügt jetzt langsam, Mr, Gillette."

"Hören Sie mich an, Commodore. Wir brauchen einen Kompromiss, Sir, bei dem wir unser Gesicht wahren. Dem Buchstaben des Gesetzes genüge tun, ohne ein Unrecht zu begehen an einem Mann, dem wir Dank schulden."

"Und dieser Mann ist Sparrow?" Teufel, er hat ja Recht, aber so etwas kann man doch nicht zugeben!

"Mit allem Respekt, das denke ich. Und deshalb, und nur deshalb, werden wir genauso vorgehen, wie ich es gesagt habe. Was ich natürlich nur getan habe, um Ihnen die Arbeit zu erleichtern. Im Grunde ist das alles Ihr Plan, Commodore."

Gillette nahm sein Brötchen und biss hinein. "Diese Sandwiches sind ausgezeichnet", sagte er zufrieden.

 

***

 

Die "HMS Consolation" pflügte durch die Wellen mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die ich bei allen Hoffnungen nicht erwartet hatte. Es war später Nachmittag, und William Barnett, der Zweite Lieutenant, stand neben mir auf dem erhöhten Achterdeck.

"Günstiger Wind für eine Verfolgungsjagd. Wir haben Glück, Sir."

Glück, dachte ich, Glück braucht man nur bei verrückten Unternehmungen, und ich möchte nicht daran erinnert werden, dass diese Unternehmung absolut halsbrecherisch verrückt ist. Ich legte die Hand auf die Reling.

"Die 'Consolation' ist ein feines Schiff, Mr. Barnett."

Lieutenant Barnett war einer der Offiziere aus St. Vincent, die an Bord geblieben waren, um uns – wie er gesagt hatte - "mit den Eigenheiten des Schiffes vertraut zu machen". Bis jetzt war die einzige Eigenheit eine sehr angenehme, nämlich die wirklich ganz beachtliche Geschwindigkeit der "Consolation".

"Wieviel machen wir, Lieutenant?"

"An die 8 Knoten, Sir. Und wir haben Spielraum nach oben hin, Commodore."

Ich nickte zufrieden, und der Mann strahlte mich an. Ich kannte das Gefühl, das er in diesem Moment haben musste: Es gibt nichts Schöneres als ein Schiff, das einen stolz macht. Allein dafür hätte Sparrow den Tod verdient, dass er mich die "Interceptor" gekostet hat ... Im übrigen war es von Vorteil, dass die Besatzung der "Consolation" augenscheinlich an ihrem Schiff hing: sie würden zuallererst verstehen, dass ich dieses Schiff nicht auf dem Grund des Meeres sehen wollte.

Ich hatte mir folgendes überlegt: Die "Consolation" war eines der schnellsten Schiffe in diesen Breiten, und die "Black Pearl" war noch immer beschädigt. Ohne die geheimnisvollen Kräfte, die ihr der Fluch verliehen haben mochte, war sie nur eine alte Galeone, die in ihrem beschädigten Zustand vielleicht die Hälfte der möglichen Segelfläche aufziehen konnte. Dazu kam, dass sie vermutlich noch immer Wasser aufnahm, was sich insbesondere bei hoher Geschwindigkeit bemerkbar machen würde.

Damit waren die mögliche Ziele der "Pearl" begrenzt: Wenn Sparrow nur halb so klug war, wie ich annehmen musste, führte ihn sein nächster Weg in einen sicheren Hafen, um die Schäden an seinem Schiff zu beheben. Ich dachte dabei vor allem an die Piratenhochburgen Tortuga und Santa Ana. Wichtig für uns war aber nur, dass wir ihrer allgemeinen Richtung folgen konnten, denn ich rechnete fest damit, Sparrow noch auf dem offenen Meer einzuholen.

Und ich sollte Recht behalten. Noch in der Nacht wurde gemeldet, dass am Horizont ein Segel aufgetaucht sei. Es dauerte noch bis in die Morgendämmerung, bis klar war, dass wir tatsächlich die "Pearl" vor uns hatten, aber dann war es sicher.

Schiff voraus.

Ich konnte eine gewisse Aufregung nicht unterdrücken, als ich sie durch mein Fernrohr sah: die "Black Pearl", der berüchtigte Korsar. Noch immer haftete dem Schiff etwas Geheimnisvolles an - die Fenster des altmodischen Achterkastells reflektierten das Sonnenlicht, und die schwarzen Segel verliehen der Galeone einen merkwürdigen Reiz. Unwirklich fast, und doch auf eigenartige Weise schön. Damals im Morgengrauen verstand ich, was Sparrow an der "Pearl" fand.

"Commodore?"

"Ja." Ich schob mein Fernrohr zusammen und wandte mich um. Gillette hatte seinen Hut unter den Arm geklemmt.

"Es wird Zeit für einen Plan, Sir."

Die Offiziere standen um mich herum, und ich muss zugeben, die Versuchung war groß. Ich hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass es möglich sein würde, das Heck der "Pearl" zu kreuzen und eine volle Breitseite über ihr Deck zu feuern. Ohne Masten wäre sie bewegungsunfähig, und die paar Mann Besatzung konnten uns nicht gefährlich werden. Wir bekämen Sparrow, tot oder lebendig, und das berühmteste Piratenschiff der Spanischen Karibik wäre aus dem Verkehr gezogen.

Ich seufzte und sah Gillette an. Vernunft, Gesetz und Dienstpflicht diktierten mir, die "Pearl" und ihre Besatzung kampfunfähig zu schießen - aber wir waren übereingekommen, Sparrow eine Chance zu geben.

"Lassen Sie uns vorgehen wie bereits besprochen, Lieutenant."

Gillette setzte seinen Hut wieder auf.

"Wird gemacht, Sir." Er wandte sich um und lief hinunter an Deck, um die letzten Befehle zu geben.

"Mr. Barnett."

"Sir."

"Halten Sie genügend Abstand, ich will nicht, dass die 'Consolation' unnötigen Schaden nimmt. Wir zielen auf das Segelwerk der 'Pearl'."

Er zögerte. "Was ist mit Sparrow, Sir?"

"Wir sind kein Erschießungskommando, Lieutenant. Bringen Sie mir den Mann lebendig."

Gillette und ich hatten uns ausgerechnet, dass es mit entsprechendem Abstand unserer Geschütze zur "Pearl" und der zusätzlichen Auflage, dass Sparrow nichts geschehen durfte, unseren Leuten unmöglich sein würde, die Piraten zu besiegen. Sparrow würde aus Sorge um sein Schiff die Flucht ergreifen, andernfalls würde ich mich zurückziehen mit der Begründung, eine weitere Gefährdung der "Consolation" sei unverantwortlich. So oder so, wir hätten unsere Schuldigkeit getan - und den Mann möchte ich erst sehen, der uns Feiglinge genannt hätte.

Die "Black Pearl" erwartete uns und feuerte aus allen Rohren.

Wir antworteten nicht minder scharf, und setzten eines der Segel des Feindes in Flammen, das aber unverzüglich eingeholt und gelöscht wurde. Die Männer fluchten über den Befehl, Abstand zu halten, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass wir einigen Schaden anrichteten auf der "Pearl". Sparrow sah offenbar ein, dass ihm die Feuerkraft der "Consolation" überlegen war, und ließ sein Schiff wenden. Zunächst dachte ich, er wolle es an den Wind bringen, aber er hatte andere Pläne: als der Rauch über unserem Deck am dichtesten war, muss er sich einen Enterhaken gegriffen haben, und als ich wieder klar sehen konnte stand er an Bord meiner "Consolation".

Kein Mann in der Nähe der Reling, der ihn nicht anstarrte wie eine Erscheinung.

Dabei sah er aus wie immer - Jack Sparrow eben, sein übliches, ungeheuerliches Selbst. Perlen, Federn und weiß der Teufel was noch glitzerten in seinem verfilzten Haar, und seine Barttracht – zwei winzige Zöpfchen - war die merkwürdigste weit und breit. Das Hemd hing offen bis zur Brust. Sein Rock, der einmal durchaus respektabel gewesen sein mochte, verdeckte einen breiten ledernen Gürtel, der sonst Aufenthaltsort einer Pistole, jetzt aber nur Befestigung einer abgetragenen Hose war. Über dem Ganzen schließlich baumelte Sparrows Waffengürtel, und der Degen steckte tatsächlich an seinem Platz. Vorsicht war also geboten.

Ich hörte meine Stimme wie aus weiter Entfernung: "Feuer einstellen!"

Seltenes Ereignis, dass ein einziger Befehl die Geschütze zweier verfeindeter Schiffe zugleich zum Schweigen bringt, aber nachdem sich mein Ruf die Kommandokette hinunter fortgepflanzt hatte, schwiegen die Kanonen. Auf beiden Seiten. Die Stille war ohrenbetäubend.

Dann, mit dem dutzendfachen Knacken gespannter Hähne, richteten sich zahllose Gewehre und Pistolen auf Sparrow, der nervös von einem Bein aufs andere stieg. Ich sah auch, dass vom Deck der "Black Pearl" auf mich gezielt wurde. Eine schöne Lage. Fluch über dich, Gillette, und deine Menschenliebe, und ein extra Fluch für Sparrow, dem es gelingt, alle mein Pläne zunichte zu machen!

Ich musste etwas tun, bevor mir die Lage völlig entglitt.

"Was ist das, Sparrow, ein Ein-Mann-Enterkommando?"

Sparrow sah sich um, in seinen kohlegeschwärzten Augen ein Ausdruck irgendwo zwischen Amüsement und Panik.

"'Captain' Sparrow, wenn ich bitten darf, Sir. Und müssen diese Leute ihre Schießeisen auf mich halten? Kann leicht ins Auge gehen, sowas. "

Ich stieg die Leiter hinunter aufs Deck, Gillette hinter mir mit gezogener Pistole.

"Das hätten Sie sich früher überlegen müssen. Lieutenant Barnett - Eisen."

Sparrow streckte mir die gekreuzten Hände entgegen und grinste, dass ich förmlich geblendet war von dem Goldglanz, der mir entgegenblitzte.

"Das wird schon zur Tradition, nicht wahr, Commodore?"

"Keine Tradition, die ich lieber brechen würde. Also was wollen Sie, Mr. Sparrow? Mit mir verhandeln? Sie wissen, dass ich Ihnen keine Zugeständnisse mehr machen kann."

"Aye, aber vielleicht kann ich Ihnen einen Vorschlag machen?"

In diesem Moment passierte etwas hinter meinem Rücken, das ich nicht sehen konnte. Am wahrscheinlichsten ist, dass in unserer beschädigten Takelage eine Spiere abbrach, mitsamt der Bespannung herunterfiel und einen meiner Leute traf. Der Mann stolperte vorwärts gegen Gillette, dessen Pistole losging – und zwar in Sparrows Richtung. Sparrow fuhr herum - die Antwort von der "Pearl" ließ nicht auf sich warten - ein Schuss krachte und traf.

Wer gemeint war, weiß ich nicht, aber getroffen wurde ich.

Ich spürte einen brennenden Schmerz, und etwas Warmes, Flüssiges lief meinen Arm hinab. Für einen Augenblick wurde mir schwarz vor Augen, und ich wäre wohl aufs Deck geknallt, wenn mich nicht eine feste Hand von hinten gepackt hätte. Ich sah gerade noch, dass einige meiner Männer, darunter Gillette, auf mich zu liefen, aber die Hand in meinem Rücken war zweifellos Sparrows. Noch bevor einer meiner Leute handeln konnte, lag seine Klinge an meinem Hals.

"Alles in Ordnung, Commodore? Manche Traditionen werden mit der Zeit immer besser, finde ich."

Sein nonchalanter Ton brachte meinen Kreislauf augenblicklich wieder auf Trab. Ich nahm alle Kraft zusammen und rammte ihm den Ellbogen in den Magen. Sparrow stolperte und stieß einen Fluch aus, aber sein Degen war jetzt noch näher an meiner Kehle.

"Jetzt machen Sie keine Dummheiten, Norrington, das ist nicht eingeplant!"

"Fahr zur Hölle, du dreimal verfluchter Galgenvogel!" _Fluchen fiel mir leichter, als ich gedacht hatte, und es war ungeheuer befreiend._

Ich spürte Sparrows Atem in meinem Nacken. "Bis jetzt nur einmal verflucht, und ich hoffe, es bleibt dabei." Er zog mich zurück an die Reling, außer Reichweite der Mannschaft.

"Lassen Sie die Waffe fallen, Sparrow!" Das war Gillette. "Sie haben keine Chance, Mann. Wir haben zwanzig Männer auf einen von Ihren, und unsere Geschütze werden aus Ihrem Schiff Sägespäne machen, also _lassen Sie die Waffe fallen_!"

Sparrows Hand tanzte hinter meinem Rücken hervor. Sein Zeigefinger wackelte hin und her, als er sprach - das papageienbunte Zerrbild eines geduldigen Schulmeisters.

"Sehr, sehr, sehr kurzsichtig, Lieutenant. Unter anderen Umständen vielleicht angemessen, aber sehen Sie", er deutete mit spitzen Fingern auf mich, "was auch immer Sie als nächstes tun werden - über das Schicksal Ihres verehrten Commodore entscheide ich. Unglaublich, aber wahr. Also: eine Planke hinüber zur 'Pearl'!"

Gillette gaffte ihn an wie eine seltene Tierart. "Was?"

"Lieutenant! Eine Planke hinüber zur 'Pearl', und ein bisschen zackig, wenn ich bitten darf!"

"Sie sind ja wahnsinnig, Mann!"

"Kann sein, kann sein. Fest steht, dass ich Ihre geschätzte Gastfreundschaft nicht ewig in Anspruch nehmen will. Los jetzt, ich glaube dem Commodore geht's nicht sehr gut."

In der Tat war mir schon wieder etwas mulmig, und offenbar hatte ich mich an Sparrow gelehnt. Die Situation grenzte an einen Alptraum.

"Zum Teufel, Gillette, tun Sie was er sagt!"

Gillette suchte meinen Blick. "Sir, davon würde ich entschieden abraten."

"Lieutenant! Ich sehe nicht, wie sich meine Lage noch verschlechtern könnte! Also legen Sie die verdammte Planke, wenn er das verlangt!" Mittlerweile hinterließ ich an Deck eine Blutspur, was Gillette doch überzeugt haben muss.

Das nächste, woran ich mich deutlich erinnere, ist die Planke. Sie lag quer zu unserer Reling und sollte den Abstand zur "Pearl" überbrücken. Das gelang, wenn auch nur mit knapper Not. Alles in allem war das Ganze eine schmale, wackelige Angelegenheit.

"Zurück! Alle zurück!"

Sparrow hatte einem der Umstehenden die Pistole abgetrotzt und fuchtelte damit in der Luft herum. Sein anderer Arm lag noch immer um meinen Hals.

"Können Sie schwimmen, Commodore?"

Ich glaube, mein Herzschlag setzte aus.

"So haben wir nicht gewettet!", schrie Gillette wütend. "Die Planke ist für Sie, Sparrow, Sie haben freies Geleit! Commodore Norrington bleibt hier!"

"Aber, aber." Sparrow beugte sich zu mir, als sei ich sein Komplize. "Also was ist jetzt, Commodore?"

Ich nickte widerstrebend.

"War das ein Ja?"

"Ich kann schwimmen, Sparrow. Zufrieden?"

"Es ist zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit", sagte er gekränkt. "Was haben Sie geglaubt, dass ich Sie ins Wasser werfe? Wir machen einen Spaziergang auf die andere Seite, das ist alles."

Sparrow steckte seinen Degen ein und richtete stattdessen die Pistole auf mich. "Und jetzt: nach Ihnen, Commodore."

Ich kletterte mühsam auf den schwankenden Steg. Die Aussicht darauf, was mich am anderen Ende der Planke erwartete, war kein Grund zur Freude. Nein, die Gestalten an Bord der "Pearl" wirkten wie Figuren aus einem Punch-and-Judy Theater, allerdings bis an die Zähne bewaffnet. Das erinnerte mich lebhaft an den heißen Schmerz in meinem Arm. _Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. Nur keine Schwäche zeigen vor diesem Pack._

"Was werden Sie jetzt tun, Sparrow?", rief Gillette irgendwo hinter mir.

"Einem ehrlichen Mann kann man nicht trauen", hörte ich Sparrow sagen. Er klang ein wenig betrübt. "Ein ehrlicher Mann könnte auf den Gedanken kommen, doch noch auf die 'Pearl' zu feuern, sobald der gute Commodore in Sicherheit ist. Und deshalb sehe ich mich leider gezwungen, meinen Freund Norrington eine Weile bei mir zu behalten. Als kleine Sicherheit dafür, dass mein Schiff diese Gewässer auch wirklich unbeschadet verlassen kann. Klar soweit?"

Er wartete, bis ich die "Pearl" erreicht hatte. Dann verbeugte er sich höflich, sprang ebenfalls auf die Planke und lief hinüber. Schüsse knallten über ihn hinweg und verfehlten ihn. Er landete an Deck, zwei seiner Leute schoben die Planke beiseite, Sparrow schrie einen Befehl und wir legten ab.

Zurück blieb die "Consolation" und mein untröstlicher Lieutenant Gillette.

 

***

 

Eine Hand wurde nach mir ausgestreckt, und jemand zog mich an Bord. Ich sah einen kräftigen, sonnengebräunten Arm und ein Gesicht, das mir bekannt vorkam. Der Mann hatte seine Pistole auf mich gerichtet, aber sein Ton war nicht unfreundlich.

"Willkommen auf der 'Black Pearl', Commodore Norrington."

"Mr. Gibbs? Oder sollte ich sagen Bootsmann Gibbs? Sind Sie das?"

"Derselbe", antwortete er würdevoll.

Guter Gott, die Fahne des Mannes war unverkennbar! Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass Gibbs vor einigen Jahren abgemustert hatte, nach einer langen Dienstzeit in der Navy. Dass er unter die Piraten gegangen war, war mir allerdings neu.

"Was zum Teufel machen Sie hier, Gibbs?"

Hinter mir sprang Sparrow an Deck, und die wenigen Leute seiner Mannschaft rannten auf ihre Posten. Das Schiff begann sich unter mir zu bewegen, auf sehr ungute Art und Weise.

"Ich tue meine Arbeit, Sir. Sir? Geht's Ihnen gut, Commodore?"

Mein Kopf muss unabhängig von meinem Willen entschieden haben, dass es jetzt endgültig genug war. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen, ich rutschte die Bordwand entlang und schlug der Länge nach aufs Deck.

 

Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte sich die Umgebung verändert. Es war dunkler und kühler als zuvor, offenbar war ich in einer Kabine. Ich atmete tief ein, und mein Verstand begann langsam wieder zu arbeiten. Gerade als mein Blickfeld wieder klar wurde, beugte sich ein kaffeebraunes Gesicht über mich. Im Halbdunkel konnte ich es nicht gleich erkennen, aber bei näherem Hinsehen bestand kein Zweifel: die Person, der dieses Gesicht gehörte, war weiblicher Natur.

Ich holte noch einmal Atem, bevor ich sprechen konnte. "Wo bin ich denn, Miss?"

Die Person weiblicher Natur, ob Miss oder nicht, kniff die Augen zusammen _._ "Noch immer auf der 'Pearl', Commodore. Sie sind nur einen Moment weggekippt."

 _Weggekippt_. So konnte man es auch nennen. Ich setzte mich auf und sah, dass ich mich in der Kapitänskajüte befand. Immerhin, hier war es deutlich angenehmer als draußen in der Sonne. Jemand hatte mir Rock und Weste ausgezogen, aber das war auch schon alles. Ich blutete immer noch, und mein linker Ärmel war schön durchtränkt.

Ohne mich um die Anwesenheit der jungen Frau weiter zu bekümmern, zog ich das Hemd aus der Hose und riss am Saum einen Streifen herunter. Dann – und das war der unangenehme Teil – begann ich, den klebrigen Stoff des Ärmels von meinem Arm zu zupfen. Natürlich klebte er an der Wunde besonders gut. Ich fluchte.

"Langsam. Ich helfe Ihnen." Sie zog ein Messer. Das Messer war lang und gezackt.

"Vorsicht damit, ja?"

Sie machte ein verächtliches Geräusch. Aber um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben, sie ging recht sanft zu Werke, als sie den Stoff meines Ärmels aufschnitt. Mit dem Rest tupfte ich das Blut ab, so gut es ging.

"Wo ist denn die Kugel?"

"Was?"

"Die Kugel," wiederholte die Frau. "Steckt sie?"

Ich verzog das Gesicht. "Jedenfalls nicht in meinem Arm. Irgendwo an Deck meines Schiffes, nehme ich an." Die Wunde sah abenteuerlich, aber nicht gefährlich aus. "Es ist nur ein Kratzer."

Mit einer Hand rollte ich den frischen Stoffstreifen zusammen und drückte den improvisierten Verband auf die Wunde, um endlich das Blut zu stillen. Es tat höllisch weh. Mein Kopf begann sich wieder zu drehen, und ich brauchte meine ganze Willenskraft, um aufrecht sitzen zu bleiben.

Die Frau betrachtete mich aufmerksam. "Wollen Sie etwas trinken? Rum vielleicht?"

Ich stöhnte. "Bloß das nicht."

"Oder Wasser?" Sie stand auf.

"Warten Sie einen Moment. Ich brauche noch ein Stück Stoff." Meine rechte Hand umklammerte noch immer den Stofffetzen an meinem Arm, aber ich brauchte etwas, um das Ganze zu befestigen.

"Sehr viel mehr Stoff haben Sie nicht mehr an sich, Commodore."

Wie freundlich, mich auf meinen derangierten Aufzug hinzuweisen.

Sie kniete neben mir nieder, fasste nach meinem Hemd und riss einen weiteren Streifen davon ab. Ich gestehe, dass ich zusammenzuckte als ihre Hände über meine Haut fuhren. Offenbar hatte sie aber kein Problem mit der Unschicklichkeit der ganzen Situation, denn sie lächelte mich an. Hübsch, dieses Lächeln.

"Sir? Lassen Sie los, Commodore. Ich mache das." Sie schob meine Hand zur Seite, und band den Stoffstreifen sehr fest um meinen Arm. Die Wunde pochte, aber das würde sich bessern.

"Noch immer keinen Rum?"

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Einen Becher Wasser würde ich nicht ablehnen."

Sie nickte. "Ich bin gleich zurück."

Dann wollen wir einmal rekapitulieren.

Ich hatte die unsagbar dumme Idee gehabt, Sparrow einen Tag Vorsprung einzuräumen, statt die Sache ein für allemal hinter mich zu bringen und ihn aufzuknüpfen – und die Entscheidung dann den Rest meiner Tage zu bereuen, aber immerhin wäre das Kapitel erledigt gewesen. Schön, daran hatte niemand Schuld als ich selbst. Wie um alles in der Welt kam es aber, dass ich jetzt an Bord der "Black Pearl" war? Weil mein Erster Lieutenant ein weichherziger Moralist war, dessen naiver Plan von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen war? Nein, so einfach durfte ich es mir nicht machen. Weil ich selbst ein Narr war, der zu Unrecht an das Gute im Menschen glaubte? Es sah so aus. Aber ehrlich gesagt – ich mochte hin und wieder ein Narr sein, aber Naivität in Hinblick auf das Gute im Menschen war mir eigentlich fremd. Im Gegenteil, ich glaubte nicht an die Unschuld, wenn sie nicht felsenfest erwiesen war. Normalerweise nicht. Eigentlich nie. Es war unvernünftig, an das Gute im Menschen zu glauben, und Vernunft war meine wichtigste Überzeugung.

Warum nur, _warum_ spielte Vernunft im Zusammenhang mit Jack Sparrow so selten eine Rolle?

Die Tür öffnete sich und herein kam Sparrow selbst, einen Becher in der Hand. Ich starrte ihn an.

"Mr. Sparrow? Ich hätte schwören können, Sie waren gerade zuvor noch weiblich."

"Also das ist – interessant, Commodore."

"Auch irgendwie dünkler."

"Ah! Sie reden von meinem Steuermann. Anamaria." Er reichte mir den Becher.

"Danke." Hatte er gesagt Steuermann? "Und wo ist die Dame jetzt?"

"Am Steuer", sagte er im Tonfall des einzig Gesunden in einer Nervenheilanstalt. "Steuermann, alles klar?"

Ich trank. Das Wasser war halbwegs kühl und gar nicht brackig, und ich fühlte mich wie ein Verdurstender in der Wüste. Hatte er wirklich gesagt Steuermann? Vielleicht Steuerfrau? Redete er tatsächlich vom Steuer seines Schiffes? Ich verbot mir jeden weiteren Kommentar. Sparrow lebte so eindeutig in einer anderen Welt als ich, dass es vergeblich gewesen wäre, darauf hinzuweisen wie wahnwitzig das alles war.

Er ging an einen der spanischen Schränke im Hintergrund und nahm eine Flasche heraus. Ohne sich lange mit einem Glas aufzuhalten, entkorkte er die Flasche und trank einen tiefen Zug. Ich war mir jetzt sicher, dass ich nichts davon konsumieren würde.

"Commodore, was mache ich jetzt mit Ihnen?"

"Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an."

Seine Hände unterstrichen jedes Wort mit einer völlig überflüssigen Geste. "Ich muss schließlich einen Ruf verteidigen. Die 'Black Pearl' hat eine gewisse - wie sagt man - Reputation."

"Wenn Sie morden und brandschatzen als Reputation bezeichnen, dann gebe ich Ihnen Recht. Und was ist nun das angemessene Verfahren für einen gefangenen Commodore?"

"Sir, Sie sind mein erster gefangener Commodore."

"Gibt's da keine Präjudizien?"

"Kommt darauf an, was solche Prä-dingsda sein sollen. Barbossa hätte Sie wahrscheinlich an die Fische verfüttert."

Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln. Die Wunde an meinem Arm brannte wie Feuer. "Und was werden Sie mit mir machen? Mich an den Rahen aufknüpfen?"

"Aufknüpfen? Was für ein hübscher Ausdruck." Er verdrehte die Augen. "Oh, Sie meinen aufknüpfen, mit einem Strick um den Hals?"

"So wird es üblicherweise gemacht."

"Sie meinen, so wie Sie's bei mir versucht haben? Ist gerade erst zwei Tage her, erinnern Sie sich?" Er tippte sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn, als hätte er gerade einen absurden Gedanken gehabt. "Aber nein, das kann man ja gar nicht vergleichen, Commodore, das war ja ein hochoffizieller Galgen!"

"Ich weiß nicht, worauf Sie hinauswollen."

"Ein Pirat bekommt, was er verdient, richtig?"

"So will es das Gesetz."

Er sah mich an und die Zweifel und Alpträume der letzten Nacht kamen mir wieder zu Bewusstsein.

"Gibbs sagt, Sie haben da ein kleines Sprüchlein."

_A short drop and a sudden stop._

"Wir sind alle an das Gesetz gebunden, Mr. Sparrow. Ich habe das Brandzeichen an Ihrem Arm gesehen, Sie sind ein Pirat, Sie segeln unter der Totenkopfflagge. Sie haben sich selbst außerhalb der Gesellschaft gestellt, und das Gesetz fordert die Todesstrafe für Ihre Verbrechen. So einfach ist das."

Sparrows Augen wurden so dunkel, dass sein Blick etwas Unheimliches hatte.

"Sagen Sie mir das noch einmal, Commodore. Sagen Sie mir, dass Sie mich am Galgen sehen wollen."

"Sie werden am Galgen enden, ob ich das will oder nicht! Sie brauchen mich gar nicht dazu, Sie bringen sich ganz allein um Kopf und Kragen."

"'Captain'", sagte er sanft, "'Captain' Sparrow. Im Unterschied zu Ihnen habe ich nämlich noch ein Schiff."

Er nahm die Flasche und trank. Er trank noch einmal, und dann lachte er leise.

"Schnuckliges Ding übrigens, die 'Consolation'. Kreuzt sonst vor St. Vincent und macht Jagd auf die Rumschmuggler, nicht wahr?" Er stellte die Flasche nieder und wandte sich mir zu, sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder so wie ich ihn kannte.

"Ganz recht."

"Ein schnelles Schiff. Und gar nicht schlecht bestückt mit Geschützen. Wieviele sind es denn genau?"

"Achtundzwanzig", murmelte ich.

"Ah! Das macht dann -", er verzog das Gesicht, als müsse er durch einen brennenden Reifen springen, "das macht dann vierzehn Kanonen auf jeder Seite. Erstaunlich."

"Was ist denn daran erstaunlich?"

"Ich frage mich – bei aller Wertschätzung, Commodore, Ihre Besatzung hat keinen einzigen vernünftigen Treffer auf mein Schiff gelandet."

"Seien Sie froh und glücklich darüber."

"Kam mir auch vor, dass die 'Consolation' ziemlichen Respektabstand gehalten hat. Sehr ungewöhnliches Manöver. Völlig unsinnig eigentlich." Er schüttelte den Kopf, dass die Perlen in seinem Haar tanzten. "Sind Sie wirklich – nur so eine Frage – sind Sie wirklich Flottenkommandeur der Königlichen Marine?"

Er ist bei weitem nicht so dumm, wie ich gedacht habe. Wann werde ich endlich lernen, ihn richtig einzuschätzen?

Ich zuckte die Achseln. "Es läuft eben nicht immer alles so, wie man es geplant hat."

"Ah, Commodore! Ein Kriegsschiff mit voller Bewaffnung gegen eine beschädigte Galeone, und das alles in ruhigen Gewässern! Wir wären Ihnen niemals entkommen!"

"Sie unterschätzen ihre Fähigkeiten, Mr. Sparrow."

Er runzelte die Stirn, als müsse er angestrengt nachdenken. "Es wäre so lächerlich einfach für Sie gewesen, die 'Pearl' zu versenken – aber ich denke, Ihre Leute hatten Befehl, genau das nicht zu tun."

"Unfug. Warum sollte man denn so einen Befehl geben?"

"Genau das habe ich mich auch gefragt, Commodore. Ich habe mir gesagt, _Dieser Norrington könnte eine volle Breitseite in dein Schiff feuern, und wenn er es nicht tut, dann muss es einen schlauen kleinen Grund dafür geben. Also gehen wir doch zu ihm und fragen ihn, was los ist_. Aber ich kam nicht dazu, mit Ihnen zu reden, denn die Umstände haben sich ziemlich schnell verändert. Ziemlich schnell, und dann waren Sie auch schon an Bord der 'Pearl'. Wie gefällt sie Ihnen eigentlich? Ein Prachtstück, meine 'Pearl'."

Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf sagen sollte.

Ja, er war klug. Ja, er hatte in einer chaotischen Situation deutlich besser improvisiert als ich. Und zu allem Überfluss hatte er mich offenbar durchschaut. Aber ich würde ihm nicht die Freude machen, zu gestehen, dass ich ihm hatte helfen wollen. Dass ich ihm hatte helfen wollen, und mich damit selbst in diese demütigende Lage gebracht hatte. Dass ich mich, alles in allem, meines Kommandos als vollkommen unwürdig erwiesen hatte - aber das war wohl meine Privatsache.

Sparrow schaute mich noch immer an, und er muss irgendetwas in meinem Blick gesehen haben, denn plötzlich erschien ein schönes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Seine Augen strahlten, es sah aus, als ginge die Sonne auf.

"Jetzt weiß ich auch, was ich mit Ihnen machen werde, Commodore."

"Wird es damit enden, dass mir eine Krähe die Augen aushackt?"

Er überlegte.

"Krähen haben wir nicht an Bord, nur einen Papagei. Aber ich zweifle sehr daran, dass er sich für Ihre Augen interessiert."

Sparrow hingegen schien sich sehr für meine Augen zu interessieren, sein Blick hatte sich förmlich daran festgesaugt. Langsam bekam ich das dringende Bedürfnis, die Lage zu verändern. Ich stützte mich mühsam mit einer Hand am Boden ab und stand auf. Meine Knie waren ein wenig weich, aber es ging. Wenigstens würde ich sein Urteil nicht von oben herab hören müssen.

"Darf ich jetzt erfahren, worum es sich handelt?"

Er lächelte. "Eine alte Piratentradition, nach dem Kodex von Morgan und Bartholomew. Sie sind doch so versessen auf Vorschriften."

Das klang nicht unbedingt gut. "Ja und?"

Sparrow kniff die Augen zusammen. "Wir werden Sie auf einer Insel aussetzen, Commodore."

 

***

 

Sparrow sah über die Reling hinaus. Noch in der Nacht war die "Black Pearl" in seichtere Küstengewässer gekommen, und jetzt im ersten Tageslicht war der Anblick der Insel paradiesisch. Ich versuchte, mich trotz des über uns kreisenden Papageis auf die lebhafte Debatte zu konzentrieren, mit der hier an Deck über mein weiteres Schicksal entschieden wurde.

"Auf einer Insel aussetzen, natürlich kommt das vor", sagte Gibbs. "Aber es muss eine _einsame_ Insel sein, Captain! Das wissen Sie doch aus eigener Erfahrung!"

"Erfahrung, Erfahrung. Was heißt das denn? Der eine so, der andere so. Und der Kodex hat immer Recht."

"Aber davon spreche ich ja! Eine _einsame Insel_ , heißt es im Kodex. Nichts für ungut, Jack, aber es bringt Unglück, sich nicht daran zu halten."

Sparrow versuchte es noch einmal. "Aber Tortuga ist doch ziemlich –

"Tortuga ist keine einsame Insel!", rief Gibbs. "Ganz bestimmt nicht! Tortuga ist das Musterbeispiel einer Insel, die nicht einsam ist!"

" _Einsam_ muss ja nicht unbedingt _menschenleer_ bedeuten. _Einsam_ bedeutet vermutlich nur, dass keine anderen Inseln in der Nähe sind, klar soweit?"

Sparrow sah hilfesuchend in Richtung des Steuerrades, aber die junge Frau, die mir gestern als Anamaria vorgestellt worden war, tippte sich bloß an die Stirn.

"Cotton? Was meinst du?"

Der zutiefst schweigsame Matrose neben mir runzelte die Stirn. Das nervtötende Flattertier, das über uns gekreist war, landete auf seiner Schulter. Der Papagei betrachtete mich einen Moment, und fing dann ohne erkennbaren Anlass zu krächzen an:

"Sturmwarnung! Sturmwarnung!"

Sparrow zuckte die Schultern und wandte sich an Gibbs. "Das ist ziemlich eindeutig. Ganz eindeutig, finde ich. Was sagt er denn?"

Gibbs seufzte resigniert.

"Er sagt, der Kodex ist nicht wirklich verbindlich, eigentlich sind es eher Richtlinien."

Sparrows Gesicht hellte sich auf. Er holte tief Luft.

"An die Arbeit, ihr räudigen Hunde! Lasst das Boot zu Wasser! Und eine Pistole mit einem Schuss für den Commodore! Ist schließlich kein Kinderspiel, wenn man auf einer Insel ausgesetzt wird! Alles, wie es die Tradition verlangt!"

"Mit sehr viel Phantasie", murrte Gibbs.

"An die Arbeit", schrie Sparrow nocheinmal. Er deutete auf meinen Arm. "Schaffen Sie's die Strickleiter hinunter, Commodore?"

Ich hatte in der Nacht kaum ein Auge zugemacht und einige Male meinen Verband gewechselt, aber heute fühlte ich mich besser.

"Mir geht's gut. Ich hab doch gesagt, es ist nur ein Kratzer."

"Eigentlich müsste ich Sie ja über die Planke laufen lassen, aber das hatten wir schon gestern."

"Ich bin untröstlich."

"Sie werden jedenfalls nicht auffallen in Tortuga."

Ich sah an mir herunter. Mein Hemd hing in Fetzen, Rock und Weste waren blutbespritzt und die Perücke hatte ich in der Kapitänskajüte zurückgelassen.

"Ein Gentleman ist nicht von korrekter Kleidung abhängig." Ich streckte die Hand aus. "Geben Sie mir die Hand, Captain. Ich bin in Ihrer Schuld."

Sparrow zögerte, und auch ich hatte das Gefühl, diese Szene schon einmal erlebt zu haben.

"Beim letzten Mal hat mich das ins Gefängnis gebracht."

"Diesmal nicht."

Er ergriff endlich doch meine Hand und schüttelte sie. Sein Händedruck war warm und fest. Der Händedruck eines ehrlichen Mannes, dachte ich, aber dann sah ich seine Augen. Lieber Himmel, diese Augen! Da war etwas an diesem Mann, das ich nicht einordnen konnte, und es mahnte mich zur Vorsicht.

"Lassen Sie sich nicht mehr sehen in Port Royal", sagte ich - gutmütig, wie ich hoffte.

Er hielt meinem Blick stand, als hätte er nichts zu verbergen. "Haben Sie keine Sorge, Commodore, Sie werden mich nicht zu Gesicht bekommen."

Ich beschloss, nicht weiter nachzufragen.

Es war dann doch nicht ganz einfach, mit einer Hand die schmale Strickleiter hinunterzuklettern. Ich landete mit einer gewissen Erleichterung in dem kleinen Boot, das mich nach Tortuga bringen sollte.

Gibbs hatte die Aufgabe übernommen, mich zu rudern – mit unerwartetem Eifer, wie mir aufgefallen war. Wir waren schon eine Strecke von der "Pearl" entfernt, als ich plötzlich den Eindruck hatte, er wolle mir etwas sagen.

"Haben Sie etwas auf dem Herzen, Mr. Gibbs?"

"Wissen Sie, Commodore – wo wir doch Schiffskameraden waren -”

Schiffskameraden, dachte ich. Na meinetwegen, wenn du darauf bestehst.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war jetzt ganz eindeutig betrübt.

"Gibbs? Was ist denn los mit Ihnen?"

"Es war ja nur der verdammte Branntwein!"

Ich wartete. Eine gewisse Ahnung stieg in mir auf.

"Es hätte nur ein Warnschuss sein sollen, Commodore. Sie glauben doch nicht, dass ich auf Sie gezielt habe?"

"Kann schon sein."

"Bestimmt nicht", rief er. "Der Branntwein ist schuld, glauben Sie mir! Ich wollte über die Köpfe Ihrer Leute hinweg zielen, aber der verdammte Branntwein – Ich würde doch niemals auf Sie schießen, Commodore, es war bloß –"

Ehrlich gesagt wollte ich mir sein Gestammel nicht länger anhören.

"Schon gut, Mr. Gibbs", sagte ich. "Wer weiß, was Sie im nüchternen Zustand getroffen hätten."

Und damit war auch diese Sache für mich erledigt. Tortuga, ich komme.

 

***

 

Nein, Tortuga war keine einsame Insel. Im Gegenteil, die Anzahl von liederlichen Gestalten, die schon am hellen Vormittag die Straßen bevölkerte, war erstaunlich. Es hieß zwar, die karibischen Kolonien seien auf dem Weg in die Zivilisation, aber ich konnte keine Anzeichen dafür erkennen. Nicht hier. Was hier an menschlichem Treibgut an mir vorbeizog, spottete jeder Beschreibung. Aber immerhin, ich bekam einen lebhaften Eindruck von den Vergnügungen, die hier an der Tagesordnung sein mochten, und Alkoholkonsum war nicht die letzte unter ihnen. Mit leisem Schaudern stellte ich mir die Frage, welche Art von Leuten freiwillig hierher kam.

Die Rothaarige hing an meinem Ärmel, bevor ich sie überhaupt gesehen hatte.

"Das ist aber ein feiner Rock", schnurrte sie, indem sie meinen Arm tätschelte. "Der hat doch einem Offizier gehört, nicht wahr? Wie kommst du denn an so etwas?"

Ich gaffte sie an. Offenbar konnte ich stolz sein auf meinen Mantel, auch wenn er unter anderen Umständen in meinen Besitz gekommen war, als sie anzunehmen schien. Wie gut, dass Hopkins noch den Kragen gebürstet hatte.

"Da ist Blut geflossen, das sehe ich gleich. Ein Kampf! Um eine Frau vielleicht? Willst du mir nicht bei einer guten Flasche davon erzählen?"

"Bedaure. Ich trinke nicht mehr."

"Nicht möglich! Gar nicht mehr?"

"Gar nicht mehr."

"Du könntest mich zu einem Frühstück einladen." Sie machte ein Gesicht, als sei der Gedanke daran schon deutlich weniger reizvoll.

Ich pflückte sacht, aber bestimmt ihre Hand von meinem Arm.

"Sehr gerne, Miss, aber ich fürchte, dazu fehlt mir im Augenblick das nötige Kleingeld."

Davon war ich im übrigen selbst überzeugt. Meine Börse war mit allen sonstigen Wertgegenständen auf der "Consolation" zurückgeblieben. Die Hafendirne allerdings, praktisch veranlagt, steckte die Hand in meine Rocktasche und förderte eine vergessene Münze zutage.

"Der Vorbesitzer scheint noch was gehabt zu haben!" Sie biss auf das Geldstück, und die Probe verlief zu ihrer Zufriedenheit. "Was hast du denn eigentlich mit ihm gemacht? Ist er -?" Sie fuhr sich mit dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger über die Kehle.

"Wer er? Oh, Sie meinen den bedauernswerten Eigentümer dieses Rocks? Nein, nein, tot ist er nicht. Eine Weile wird er's schon noch machen."

Ich fuhr geistesabwesend mit der Hand über meinen verletzten Arm. Das lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Verband.

"Unfassbar! Du bist ja selbst verletzt! Und hast ihm trotzdem den Rock abgenommen!" Ihre Bewunderung muss ins Unermessliche gewachsen sein, denn ihr Arm wanderte zielstrebig um meine Hüften. "Gehen wir jetzt doch etwas trinken?"

"Sie sind sehr liebenswürdig, Miss, aber ich fürchte, ich muss Ihr Angebot trotzdem ausschlagen."

Die Hafendirne schenkte mir ein breites Grinsen, und entblößte dabei drei liebliche Zahnlücken. "Du kennst ja mein Angebot noch gar nicht, Süßer!"

 _Gott bewahre_.

Wie lange es wohl dauern wird, bis mich Gillette hier findet?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: [vanasartis](http://vanasartis.tumblr.com)


	3. Auf Tortuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zweiter Teil des Berichts - in dem sich Commodore Norringtons Zweifel an der Freibeuterei als berechtigt erweisen und sich ein Walfisch als Insel entpuppt.

Vor jeder Feindbegegnung ist es ratsam, die eigene Kampfstärke zu ermitteln. Ich machte also Inventur _._

Es befanden sich zum Stichtag in meinem Besitz: ein Degen (Navy Standard, gebraucht, Wert: unbedeutend), eine Pistole mit einem einzigen Schuss (ehemals im Besitz von Jack Sparrow, Wert: zweifelhaft), sowie an Barmitteln eine Handvoll Kleingeld (meine Goldmünze abzüglich der Kosten für ein Stück Honigkuchen). Eine erneute Suche in allen Taschen förderte nichts Verwertbares zutage. Bilanz: Meine Hoffnung auf eine rasche Rückkehr nach Port Royal schwand. Selbst wenn sich eines der Schiffe, die hier vor Anker lagen, in Reichweite der Kanonen von Fort Charles gewagt hätte, wäre der Preis der Überfahrt für mich unerschwinglich. Ich saß fest auf Tortuga, und zwar für unbestimmte Zeit.

"Was wirst du jetzt machen?" Meine neue Bekanntschaft, Miss Scarlett mit dem fast echten roten Haar, ließ sehr undamenhaft ihre Beine über die Hafenmauer baumeln. Der Kuchen schien ihr zu schmecken.

Ja, was denn nur? Genaugenommen war es das Beste, ich tat so wenig wie möglich. Je weniger Aufsehen ich erregte, desto eher blieb ich am Leben. Oder war es eitel von mir, anzunehmen, man könnte mich als jenen " _Bloody Norrington_ " erkennen, dem wohl mancher Spitzbube eine gut gezielte Kugel wünschte? Ich hatte unzählige Male mit Piraten und anderem Gesindel die Klingen gekreuzt, und hatte meinerseits das Gefühl, mich an jeden einzelnen der Männer erinnern zu können! Aber andererseits, wer erwartete schon einen Offizier der Königlichen Marine auf einer Pirateninsel? Ohne Hut und Perücke, in einer zerrissenen Uniform? War es nicht viel wahrscheinlicher, dass man zwar meine Uniform als Marineuniform erkennen, mich selbst aber für einen Deserteur halten würde? Denn das war der Hauptgrund für die Faszination, die ich auf diese Scarlett auszuüben schien – sie nahm an, ich sei von einem der Kriegsschiffe in Antigua desertiert, und hätte mich nach einem "Ehrenhandel", wie sie es nannte, bis Tortuga durchgeschlagen! Ich weiß nicht, was sie an dieser Geschichte beeindruckte, aber es konnte mir jedenfalls nicht einfallen ihr die Wahrheit aufzutischen. In meinem Karriereplan war ein früher Tod nicht vorgesehen.

"Ich werde mir irgendwo ein Zimmer nehmen", sagte ich leichthin. Ein Zimmer, dachte ich, in dem man sich notfalls von innen verschanzen kann.

"Wozu das denn? Also meinetwegen – "

"Um zu übernachten."

"Oh." Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. "Du warst noch nie auf Tortuga, richtig?"

"Also kennen Sie einen Gasthof, ja oder nein?"

Sie kannte einen – oder vielmehr eine Taverne mit dem eigentümlichen Namen "The Faithful Bride". Der Name der "Treuen Braut" kam augenscheinlich von einem in Ölfarben geklecksten Bild, das über dem Eingang hing: Eine spärlich bekleidete junge Frau in Handschellen, die strahlend einen zerfledderten Brautstrauß trug. Wer malt so etwas und warum? Das Bild, in Zusammenschau mit der bröckelnden Fassade, hätte mich unter anderen Umständen das Weite suchen lassen – Scarlett schwor jedoch Stein und Bein, dass das Etablissement "absolut diskret" sei, und ein bisschen Verschwiegenheit konnte mir bestimmt nicht schaden.

Im Inneren war es finster, und es dauerte, bis sich meine Augen an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt hatten. Dann aber sah ich, dass trotz der frühen Stunde bereits einige Gäste in der Schankstube waren. Der Wirt stand hinter dem Tresen und rauchte. Als er mich hereinkommen sah, nahm er die Pfeife aus dem Mund und ließ sich zu einem Kopfnicken herab _._

"Was kann ich für Sie tun, Sir?"

"Ein Zimmer für die Nacht, und wenn's geht nicht direkt über der Stube. Was kostet mich das?"

Er musterte mich gründlich und nannte den Preis. Ich hatte keine Wahl, die Alternative war eine Nacht auf der Straße.

"Wenn Sie mir eine Anzahlung geben wollen – vielen Dank, Sir."

Ich erwähnte, dass ich vielleicht länger bleiben wollte. Kein Problem, erklärte der Wirt, solange rechtzeitig bezahlt wurde. Wenn ich ihm nun einen Namen nennen wollte, für seine Buchführung? Ich hätte beinahe laut gelacht. Der Mann sah nicht so aus, als könnte er schreiben, geschweige denn Rechnungsbücher führen. Überhaupt flößte mir weder der Wirt, noch sein Etablissement das geringste Vertrauen ein. Ich wollte schon in scharfem Ton erwidern, dass ihn mein Name überhaupt nichts anging, besann mich dann jedoch eines besseren und beschloss, eine Halbwahrheit zu gebrauchen.

"James", sagte ich kühl. "Und ich hätte tatsächlich gern eine Rechnung, der guten Ordnung halber."

Der Wirt nickte, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. "Sehr wohl, Mr. James. Das Zimmer ist oben, die Treppe hinauf und dann links."

"Mr. James", flüsterte Scarlett hinter mir, "das ist alles? Kein Titel, kein Dienstgrad? Mir kannst du nichts vormachen, ich hab' es im Gefühl, dass du was besseres bist!"

"Diskretion", zischte ich. "Oder wenn Sie das nicht verstehen: Stillschweigen genügt."

Sie meinte es gut, ich weiß. Aber leider war meine Lage gar nicht besonders spaßig: Es genügte ein einziger Mann, der mich erkannte – ein einziger Mann, der mit Commodore Norrington eine Rechnung offen hatte – und ein Messer im Rücken war mir gewiss. Mehrere Messer, wenn ich an die Gestalten da unten in der Schankstube dachte.

Es war wohl das beste, für eine Weile in meinem Zimmer zu verschwinden und jegliches Aufsehen zu vermeiden. Was ich von Scarlett wissen wollte, hatte Zeit bis heute Abend.

Sie betrachtete mich abschätzig. "Heute Abend, so. Ist das dann geschäftlich oder willst du schon wieder einen Gefallen von mir?"

 _Freche Dirne_. Aber langsam, sie konnte mir noch nützlich sein. Ich bemühte mich um Freundlichkeit.

"Ehrlich gesagt einen Gefallen, wenn es nicht zuviel von Ihrer Zeit in Anspruch nimmt."

"Und was? Auskünfte, ja?" Sie schürzte die Lippen und wartete. Das erforderte jetzt also mehr als nur Freundlichkeit.

Ich drückte ihr eine Münze in die Hand. "Ich weiß Ihre Bemühungen sehr zu schätzen."

Sie nickte, ließ das Geldstück in ihrer Wäsche verschwinden und legte eine Hand auf den Türrahmen, womit mir der Rückzug abgeschnitten war. Sie beugte sich vor – ein grausiges Parfüm wehte in meine Richtung.

"Nicht so schnell, Süßer. Ich hätte nämlich auch gern ein paar Auskünfte."

"Tatsächlich."

Sie senkte die Stimme. "Schluss mit der Diskretion. Hältst du mich für naiv? Du warst Offizier auf deinem Schiff, nicht wahr? Ja, mein Lieber, das erkennt man an der Art, wie du sprichst. Oh, es macht mir ja nichts aus, ist mir ganz egal, wer oder was du warst. Ein Leutnant vielleicht? Nein, nein, du musst es mir nicht verraten. Ich will nur wissen – ", sie streckte die Hand nach mir aus, und ich wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, "hat das alles mit einer Meuterei zu tun? Bist du deshalb auf der Flucht?"

Weit gefehlt _._ "Wegen einer Meuterei? Nein. Nein, ich bin kein Meuterer."

"Ach, ein Glück!", rief sie aus. "Ich mag keine Meuterer, ich kann nicht sagen, warum." Sie hielt inne. "Aber was dann? Glücksspiel? Das ist es, nicht wahr? Du hast Spielschulden?"

Wofür hält mich diese Person? Aber eigentlich war die Idee gut. Es kam vor, dass Offiziere wegen Schulden, Spielschulden oder sonstige, in gröbere Probleme hineinschlitterten. Spielschulden galten obendrein als Ehrenschulden, und ein Mann, der Angst um seine Ehre hatte, mochte wohl zu verzweifelten Mitteln greifen.

Die Rothaarige war begeistert. "Und Alkohol, ja? Mein Gott, du Armer, jetzt verstehe ich alles!"

"Meine liebe Miss Scarlett, ich habe größten Respekt vor Ihrem Scharfsinn – ich ahnte die ganze Zeit, dass ich ein offenes Buch für Sie bin."

Sie machte lächelnd eine abwehrende Geste, und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, die Zimmertür vor ihrer Nase zuzudrücken. Erst als ich hörte, dass sie die Treppe hinunterstieg, atmete ich auf.

 

Das Zimmer war winzig und nur mit dem Notwendigsten ausgestattet. Abgesehen von einem Bett und einer hölzernen Seemannskiste gab es eine Waschschüssel und zwei Schemel; die Beleuchtung bestand aus einem wackligen Kerzenständer, der auf der Seekiste platziert war. Dennoch, nach den Aufregungen der letzten Tage schien es der bequemste Ort, den man sich wünschen konnte – ich fühlte mich wie im Auge des Sturms, wenn ich ein poetisches Bild gebrauchen darf.

Ich streckte mich also auf dem Bett aus und überlegte, wo sich die "Consolation" jetzt befinden mochte. Ob Gillette die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatte? Ich an seiner Stelle hätte es getan, aber es war denkbar, dass er zunächst nach Port Royal zurückgekehrt war, um Meldung zu machen. Sie wollten doch eine Gelegenheit, sich zu beweisen, Mr. Gillette. Hier ist sie, mein Freund, und möge sie Ihrer Karriere förderlich sein. Wenn alles gut geht, bringt Ihnen die Geschichte vielleicht ein eigenes Kommando. Wenn nicht – nun, das musste mich dann nicht mehr kümmern.

Ob Elizabeth – ob Miss Swann an meinem Verschwinden Anteil nehmen würde? Ich versuchte es mir vorzustellen, aber das Bild von Mr. Turner schob sich dazwischen. Diese Schlacht hatte ich wohl verloren. –

Später ging ich dann doch noch einmal hinunter in die Stube, um mir vom Hausknecht eine Kanne Wasser bringen zu lassen; er kam mit einem Bottich, der aussah, als hätte er ihn aus dem Schweinestall geholt. Gleichgültig. Ich wusch mich notdürftig und verband meinen Arm. Mit dem Anziehen sah es dann aber schlecht aus: mein Hemd, oder was davon noch übrig war, war steif von getrocknetem Blut. Ob mir der Hausknecht, er nannte sich Hales, wohl auch ein frisches Hemd besorgen konnte? Er sagte ja und nahm den Großteil dessen, was ich noch an Geld übrig hatte. Wir werden ja sehen.

In der Zwischenzeit untersuchte ich die Pistole näher, die mir Sparrow so großzügig überlassen hatte. Der Zündstein war neu, Abzug, Hahn, Pulverpfanne sauber. Die Pistole war in gutem Zustand. Dazu ein einziger Schuss – nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger. Ich musste lächeln, als ich die Waffe in der Hand wog. Was auch immer die Geschichte dieser Pistole sein mochte, nunmehr war sie konfisziert, mit anderen Worten: sie gehörte mir. Das Gefühl von Bedrohung, dass ich zuvor gehabt hatte, verflog – im Grunde war das alles ein herrliches Abenteuer, und ich wollte nicht James Norrington sein, wenn ich vor ein paar Gaunern und Spitzbuben die Flagge strich.

Es dunkelte bereits vor meinem Fenster, da hörte ich ein zaghaftes Klopfen.

"Verzeihen Sie, Sir. Das Hemd, Sir."

Na bitte, man darf nicht zu misstrauisch sein! Hales hatte ein Stoffbündel in der Hand – es war ein schlichtes Leinenhemd, aber sauber und offenbar ungetragen.

"Ist nichts Besonderes, aber für das Geld –"

"Schon gut, Hales, das ist mehr als ich erwartet habe. Hier, für Ihre Mühe."

"Vielen Dank, Sir." Er verbeugte sich und verschwand. Ich sollte mit meinem Geld sparsamer umgehen, aber ohne Hemd herumzuspazieren wäre mir dann doch unheimlich gewesen. Immerhin konnte ich mich jetzt wieder unter Menschen wagen.

Ich hatte den Uniformrock schon in der Hand, als ich daran dachte, welche Wirkung er auf Scarlett gehabt hatte. Blauer Rock, weiße Hosen – das ist ein Signal, das lässt sich nicht verbergen. Also legte ich Rock und Weste beiseite und zupfte stattdessen das Hemd zurecht, das der Hausknecht gebracht hatte. Besser wurde es dadurch nicht; abgesehen davon war ich seit meiner Kinderzeit nicht in Hemdsärmeln herumgelaufen. Gesetzt den Fall, ich würde diesen Abend nicht überleben, wollte ich _so_ meinen Abgang machen? Bestimmt nicht. Mochte man mich nun für einen Deserteur halten, für einen Hochstapler oder für was auch immer – ich würde die Uniform nicht verstecken, die ich mein halbes Leben getragen hatte. Ich hob also Weste und Mantel wieder auf, kratzte einen Rest getrockneten Blutes von meinem Ärmel und marschierte erhobenen Hauptes die Treppe hinunter in die Schankstube.

 

***

 

"Aber dann …" Der Erzähler, ein untersetzter Südländer mit Schmerbauch und goldenem Ohrring, machte eine Kunstpause und blickte in die Runde.

"Dann, meine Herren, wurde es verflucht eng. Der spanische Segler feuerte ununterbrochen auf uns, und seine Geschütze trafen, dass es zum Heulen war. Großmast, Vormast, alles platt, und meine Verteidigung war so gut wie am Ende. Glaubt mir, ich hatte keinen Mann mehr, den ich an die Kanonen hätte stellen können – wer nicht tot oder verwundet war, war sternhagelvoll besoffen! Mein erster Maat – Johnson hieß er – war der einzige, der seine sieben Sinne noch beisammen hatte, und er flitzte von einem Geschütz zum anderen wie ein Pulverjunge. Ja, das war ein Kerl von altem Schrot und Korn! Ohne ihn wären wir damals mit Mann und Maus versenkt worden. Doch er selbst – ja, die Spanier waren nicht blind, und Johnson war auffallend wie ein bunter Hund in seiner grünen Jacke. Sie zielten auf ihn vom Marstopp, und ein schöner Treffer fetzte ihn in tausend Stücke."

Ein beifälliges Murmeln und einige verhaltene Lacher belohnten den Erzähler, der zufrieden nickte und fortfuhr: "Nicht schön anzusehen, bei Gott, gar nicht schön." Er lachte grimmig. "Eine Schande, dass er so draufgehen musste. Der beste Maat, den ich je hatte, und schlau wie kein anderer. Hat den Spaniern mehr als eine Ladung abgejagt."

Ich hörte eine jugendliche Stimme. "Redest du von Johnson, den sie _Kill-the-Spaniards_ nannten? Der grüne Johnson?"

"Kein anderer, mein Junge. Drei Jahre lang ist er mit mir gesegelt: Gibraltar, Biskaya, wo auch immer das spanische Gold zu finden war. Ach, Johnson! Dass er so ein Ende finden musste – gerade, als ob die Olivenfresser gewusst hätten, wie sehr er sie hasste."

Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass die Becher wackelten. "Zum Teufel, die Spanier sind aber auch das mieseste Pack unter der Sonne! – Schon gut, schon gut!"

Einer der Männer neben ihm war aufgesprungen und hatte sein Messer gezogen, aber der erste Sprecher lachte noch immer und machte eine beruhigende Geste. "Keine Aufregung, Pedro, wir sind alles Kameraden hier. Komm schon, Amigo, setz dich wieder hin. Ich gebe gern zu, dass ihr Spanier um nichts schlechter seid als die Franzosen und die Holländer!"

Auf diese Bemerkung hin brach die ganze Runde in brüllendes Gelächter aus. Auch der patriotische Pedro konnte nicht anders als darin einzustimmen. Er steckte sein Messer weg und nützte die freigewordene Hand, um die Rumflasche an sich zu bringen. Der Erzähler klopfte ihm herzhaft auf die Schulter, und der Spanier verschüttete den Rum über sich selbst, über den Tisch und auf den Boden. Die darauf folgende Heiterkeit wollte kein Ende finden.

In dieser Tonart ging es nun schon den ganzen Abend. Ich saß an einem Tisch in der hintersten Ecke der Wirtsstube, und behielt die versammelte Gesellschaft im Auge, während ich auf Scarlett wartete. Abgesehen von der lärmenden Runde, die sich um zwei Tische in der Mitte der Stube gruppiert hatte, saßen mehrere Männer allein oder in kleineren Gruppen beisammen. Es gab niemanden, der mir bekannt vorgekommen wäre, sei es persönlich, sei es aus Erzählungen.

Ich ging noch einmal an die Schank, und bestellte einen Becher Bier. "Geht es hier immer so zu?"

Die junge Frau, die mit stoischer Miene die Getränke ausschenkte, sah mich prüfend an. "Kommt darauf an, was Sie meinen. Üblicherweise haben wir mehr Schlägereien und weniger Geschichten. Aber der Prahlhans da vorne, der fortwährend Seemannsgarn spinnt, ist Captain Bonaventi, und wenn der alte Gauner von einem _Ausflug_ zurückkommt, kann er seine Klappe nicht halten." Sie reichte mir das Bier. "Stammkunde, aber laut."

Der Wirt trat hinzu, und sie verstummte. Ich verstand: Diskretion. Mein Bier in der Hand, kämpfte ich mich durch die Menge zurück an meinen Platz. Interessant, dass dieser korpulente Mann der berüchtigte Freibeuter Bonaventi sein sollte. Das würde zumindest bedeuten, dass in seinen Geschichten ein Körnchen Wahrheit steckte. Vortrefflich, mein Junge, da bist du mittendrin in einer illustren Versammlung von Spitzbuben!

Ich muss an dieser Stelle klarmachen, dass ich Freibeutern gegenüber große Vorbehalte hege. Männer wie dieser Bonaventi, wiewohl vom Gesetz legitimiert, wechselten oft ihre Flagge wie ihr Hemd, und betrieben unter dem Deckmantel des Kriegsrechts ganz gewöhnliche Seeräuberei. Übrigens spricht auch noch etwas anderes gegen die Ausstellung von Kaperbriefen: Wer nämlich im Kriege dazu legitimiert ist, feindliche Segler auszuplündern, schreckt auch nach dem Friedensschluss nicht davor zurück, sich an fremdem Gut zu vergreifen. Die Zahl der Freibeuter, die als Piraten endeten, ist Legion. Mit anderen Worten, die Kaperei ist ein Unwesen, das weiteren Missständen den Boden bereitet. Dass ich diesen Bonaventi ausgerechnet auf Tortuga antraf, gab meinen Bedenken jedenfalls neue Nahrung.

Leider ist es unter den derzeitigen Umständen so, dass der Großteil der Admiralität meine Bedenken nicht teilt. Vielmehr bleibt die Kaperei eines der geduldeten Übel unserer Zeit; aber ich schweife ab.

Als ich mich betont unauffällig an Bonaventis Tisch vorbeidrängte, glaubte ich einen Augenblick lang seinen Blick zu spüren, aber vielleicht war das nur Einbildung. Ich kam jedenfalls unbehelligt in meine Nische, und klemmte mich wieder hinter den Tisch.

Und da war auch schon Scarlett. Sie winkte mir zu und vollführte dann denselben Tanz wie ich zuvor, quer durch das überfüllte Lokal. Als sie nahe genug war, sah ich, dass sich ihr Gesicht seit dem Vormittag verändert hatte. Es war, ohne dass ich es näher hätte beschreiben können, _bunter_ geworden. Auch ihre Laune war deutlich fröhlicher als bisher.

"Hallo, mein Lieber! Wartest du schon lang?"

"Guten Abend, Scarlett. Es war einigermaßen aufschlussreich, die Leute hier ein bisschen zu beobachten. Außerdem hatte ich reichlich Gelegenheit, über meine Lage nachzudenken."

Sie ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und breitete umständlich ihre Röcke aus. "Umso besser, Schätzchen, dann weißt du ja, was du mich fragen willst. Ich habe nämlich nicht sehr viel Zeit."

Das hieß wohl, dass heute ein guter Abend war für ihre Geschäfte. Also dann.

"Ich will so schnell wie möglich von der Insel weg, Scarlett. Mit anderen Worten, ich brauche ein Schiff."

"Noch immer nach Port Royal, ja?" Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Sag einmal, was willst du eigentlich dort? Der Gouverneur lässt dich aufhängen, sobald du einen Fuß an Land setzt – wenn dich nicht vorher deine Freunde von der Marine erwischen."

Auf diese Frage war ich vorbereitet. Ich gab ihr einen Wink, und wir steckten in Verschwörermanier die Köpfe zusammen. "Ich habe Verbindung zu jemand in der Garnison, der mir einen Gefallen schuldet."

"Verstehe ich nicht."

"Da ist nicht viel zu verstehen. Ich brauche Geld und Papiere, und dieser Mann kann mir beides beschaffen. Mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, Scarlett, verstehen Sie bitte."

"Na schön. Gut, ist ja deine Sache. Aber Port Royal direkt anzulaufen ist viel zu riskant, das wird dir hier jeder sagen. Vielleicht kann ich jemanden auftreiben, der dich bis Gallows Point bringt. Was hältst du davon?"

"Gallows Point?"

"Verzeihung, Herrschaften."

Bonaventi, seinen Hut in der Hand, deutete eine Verbeugung an. Er hatte offenbar eine Zeitlang vergebens gewartet, ob wir ihn bemerken würden, aber jetzt hatte er unsere ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

"Ich konnte nicht vermeiden, Ihr Gespräch mitanzuhören", fuhr der Freibeuter fort, "aber bitte, behalte doch Platz, liebe Scarlett. Willst du mich nicht mit dem Herrn bekannt machen?"

"Bemühen Sie sich nicht, Scarlett, ich weiß, wer das ist. Es mag Ihnen schmeicheln, Mr. Bonaventi, dass Ihnen Ihr Ruf voraus eilt. Mir ist allerdings nicht ganz klar, was Ihnen das Recht gibt, meine private Konversation mit dieser Dame zu stören."

"Ah, stören – das war nicht meine Absicht. Scarlett hat bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn wir ein paar Worte miteinander wechseln, nicht wahr? Dacht' ich's mir. Aber im Sitzen lässt es sich angenehmer plaudern, Sie gestatten?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schob er den nächststehenden Stuhl an unseren Tisch heran.

"So ist es besser. Also – wo waren wir stehengeblieben? Ach ja. Sie sind auf der Suche nach einer Fahrgelegenheit, Sir? Nach Port Royal, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe."

Er wartete. Ich schwieg.

"Sie müssen wissen, Sir, Tortuga ist klein, und die 'Treue Braut' ist noch kleiner. Die Dinge sprechen sich rasch herum."

"Sind Sie ein Mann oder ein Klatschweib?"

"Was für Worte! Sie haben keinen Grund, Sir, sich zu echauffieren. Wir sind doch alle Kameraden, nicht wahr?" Er fasste mich konzentriert ins Auge. "Noch einmal. Nach Port Royal wollen Sie, ja?"

Sein Ton gefiel mir nicht, aber seine Miene sagte mir, dass ich es nicht mit einem Dummkopf zu tun hatte. Es würde schwierig sein, ihn hinters Licht zu führen.

"Port Royal ist für mich gegenwärtig nicht ganz unbedeutend", sagte ich ausweichend.

Bonaventi lachte laut. "Trefflich formuliert! Sie sind ein Mann von Welt, Sir." Er schien jetzt sehr heiter. "Wissen Sie, ich liebe diese Insel, aber es ist leider sehr selten, dass man einen echten Gentleman zu Gesicht bekommt. Schauen Sie sich nur um; es sind allesamt brave Leute, die hier in der Stube sitzen, aber Stil und Lebensart werden Sie vergebens suchen. Aber Sie – das ist freilich etwas anderes. Sie fallen auf! Verstehen Sie, Sir, es ist mir selbst ein Rätsel, aber ich hatte von Anfang an das Gefühl, Sie zu kennen."

Er schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, hielt dann aber inne und winkte einer Gestalt, die sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte: Der Mann war von kränklichem Aussehen, mit gelber Gesichtsfarbe, schütterem Haar und einer Physiognomie, die auf den ersten Blick an eine Ratte denken ließ.

"Was meinst du, Doggy? Fort Charles?"

Das Rattengesicht runzelte die Stirn, beugte sich über den Tisch, brachte seine Nase in meine Nähe und versuchte allem Anschein nach, mich zu beschnuppern.

"Ich muss doch sehr bitten!"

Doggy zog hastig den Kopf zurück. Seine Stimme triefte vor Verachtung. "Royal Navy durch und durch, Captain."

Bonaventi lächelte mir begütigend zu. "Ich wusste, dass ich Ihr Gesicht schon einmal gesehen habe. Kein Grund für falsche Scham, mein Freund, es ist immer dieselbe Geschichte. Man hat Ärger, vielleicht Schulden, legt sich mit einem Vorgesetzten an, und schon ist der Teufel los. Da sieht sich so mancher nach beruflichen Alternativen um, nicht wahr? Kopf hoch! Vergessen Sie die Marine, was wollen Sie dort? Langweiliger Dienst, lausige Bezahlung, und Damenbesuche sind unerwünscht." Er schickte ein Kussmündchen in Scarletts Richtung. "Sie sind doch ein Freund der Damenwelt?"

"Man tut was man kann. Kommen Sie zur Sache, Sir."

"Glauben Sie mir: Es gibt keinen besseren Ort als Tortuga, um sich beruflich weiterzuentwickeln. Haben Sie schon etwas im Auge? Verstehen Sie, ich bin immer auf der Suche nach Männern, die ihr Handwerk gelernt haben, und die Marine hat noch aus jedem Nichtsnutz einen brauchbaren Seemann gemacht. Also, was können Sie mir anbieten? Unteroffizier? Oder haben Sie's bis zur Leutnantsprüfung geschafft?

"Ich glaube, hier liegt ein Missverständnis vor. Ich suche ein Schiff, keinen Broterwerb."

"Nicht?" Er lächelte kryptisch. "Wir werden uns schon einig werden. Wie sieht's denn mit Ihren Navigationskenntnissen aus?"

Bevor ich den Kerl irgendwie zum Schweigen bringen konnte, kam mir ganz unerwartet Scarlett zu Hilfe – wenn auch auf eine Art, die meine Schwierigkeiten bedeutend vergrößerte.

"Misch dich nicht in unsere Geschäfte ein!", fuhr sie Bonaventi an, und stemmte die Hände auf ihre Knie wie ein Preisboxer. Ihre Überraschung war einer plötzlichen Rage gewichen. "Meine Angelegenheiten gehen dich einen feuchten Kehricht an, und dieser Gentleman hier war Marineoffizier und ist mit Captain Jack Sparrow persönlich gesegelt, der dir wohl ein Begriff sein wird!"

Ich spürte, dass ich bleich wurde. "Scarlett, was reden Sie denn da!"

Sie drehte sich zu mir und senkte ihre Stimme ein wenig. "Aber ich hab's doch mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie sie dich von der 'Black Pearl' an Land gerudert haben! Heute morgen erst! Ja, da bleibt dir der Mund offen stehen, was, Bonaventi? Schau dir den Herrn gut an, so etwas sieht man nicht alle Tage! Der Navy hat er ein Schnippchen geschlagen, hat dem Flottenkommando in Antigua die lange Nase gedreht und bei Sparrow angeheuert – und der versteht mehr von der Seefahrt als ihr Saufköpfe alle zusammen!"

Sie strahlte mich an. "Stimmt doch, oder? Obwohl du eigentlich viel zu anständig bist, um mit so einem Hallodri wie Jack gemeinsame Sache zu machen."

Gemeinsame Sache mit Jack Sparrow, lieber Gott! Aber Scarletts Schlussfolgerung war nur verständlich: Schließlich _war_ ich tatsächlich an Bord der "Black Pearl" gewesen, und Sparrows Schiff im Hafen von Tortuga musste jedem aufgefallen sein, der sich am frühen Morgen dort aufgehalten hatte. Wer ein bisschen aufmerksamer oder auch nur neugieriger war, hatte gesehen, wie mich Gibbs an Land gerudert hatte!

"Immer mit der Ruhe, Scarlett." Bonaventi zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Also desertiert sind Sie, so so. Und dann unterwegs mit Jack Sparrow. So so. Das klingt – aufregend. Doggy! Einen Becher Bier für mich und den Herrn!"

Er wartete, bis die Getränke gebracht wurden, und nahm dann einen kräftigen Schluck auf mein Wohl. Ich dachte freilich nicht daran, es ihm nachzutun. "Nun Sir", fuhr er schließlich fort, "ich gebe zu, Sie haben meine Neugierde entfacht. Da mein eigener Name ja bereits gefallen ist, dürfte ich nun erfahren, mit wem ich es zu tun habe?"

Scarlett tätschelte meine Hand. "James", sagte sie nachdrücklich.

Schallendes Gelächter. "Mr. James! Was für ein Allerweltsname, und dann so eine Lebensgeschichte … Na, das tut nichts zur Sache. Hören Sie, ich will Ihnen ein Angebot machen: Ich biete Ihnen freie Überfahrt nach Port Royal – und das ist keine Kleinigkeit, wie Sie schon bemerkt haben werden."

"Freie Überfahrt? Soll heißen unentgeltlich?"

"Ah, Sie wissen doch, wie das geht – ich tue Ihnen einen Gefallen, und Sie mir. So ist es im Geschäftsleben."

Mit anderen Worten: Er suchte einen Handlanger für einen seiner _Ausflüge_. "Das ist wirklich sehr freundlich, Mr. Bonaventi, aber ich habe keinerlei Interesse, mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen."

"Nein?" Das waren Bonaventi und Scarlett _unisono_ ; Bonaventi spöttisch, Scarlett ehrlich erstaunt.

"Nein!"

"Man soll nie ein Angebot ablehnen, bevor man die genauen Konditionen kennt. Überdenken Sie ihre Entscheidung, Mr. _James_. Vielleicht wollen Sie zuerst einmal einen Blick auf mein Schiff werfen, bevor Sie sich entscheiden?"

Die Art, wie er meinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte, war eigenartig. "Ich glaube kaum, dass Ihr Schiff meinen Willen beeinflussen kann."

Bonaventi warf Scarlett einen Blick zu. "Du hast heute Abend noch einiges vor, Schätzchen, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Weißt du, der Gentleman und ich wollen uns ein wenig die Beine vertreten. Ein paar Worte unter vier Augen sprechen. Du verstehs?"

Scarlett, verwirrt, schaute von mir zu Bonaventi und wieder zu mir. Langsam wurde die Sache unangenehm.

Ich stand auf. "Ich fürchte, Sie haben mich nicht verstanden, Sir. Ich habe keinerlei Bedarf an Ihrem großzügigen Angebot, ganz zu schweigen von Ihrer Gesellschaft!"

Bonaventi erhob sich ebenfalls, indem er mit einer Hand Scarlett mit auf die Beine zog. "Du verschwindest jetzt, Rotschopf", zischte er in ihre Richtung, ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen, "und zwar ein bisschen flott!"

Sie zuckte entschuldigend die Achseln und trat einen Schritt zur Seite; kaum hatte sie ihren Stuhl zurückgeschoben, hielt ich den Degen in der Hand und setzte ihn Bonaventi auf die Brust.

Der Freibeuter seufzte mit einer Miene, die wohl besagen sollte, dass er sich selten im Leben so gelangweilt habe wie eben jetzt. "Ich hätte Sie für klüger gehalten, Sir. Wenn man Ihnen in Zukunft einen Rat gibt, sollten Sie ihn befolgen. Ich sage Ihnen noch einmal, machen Sie mit mir einen Spaziergang nach draußen und schauen Sie sich mein Schiff an. Die laue Nachtluft wird Ihr Gemüt abkühlen, und die 'Lady Jane' wird Ihnen gefallen – _Commodore_."

Das letzte Wort war so leise gesprochen, dass nur ich selbst es hören konnte. Unwillkürlich blickte ich mich um – aller Augen waren auf uns gerichtet. Um zum Ausgang zu gelangen, musste ich den ganzen Raum durchqueren, und ich war überzeugt, dass Bonaventi ein nicht unbedeutendes Hindernis darstellen würde. Und selbst wenn ich es nach draußen schaffte – was dann? Es war zwecklos.

Ich steckte den Degen zurück an seinen Platz. Bonaventi klopfte mir auf die Schulter.

"Ich bin hocherfreut, Mr. James!", rief er laut. "Ich wusste ja, dass wir uns einig werden! Doggy, du holst die Sachen dieses Herrn aus seinem Zimmer. Die 'Lady' wartet auf uns!"

 

***

 

Mein Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft, als mich Bonaventi und zwei seiner Leute zum Hafen hinunter lotsten, doch alle Ideen wie ich mich dieser misslichen Lage entwinden könnte, endeten in derselben Sackgasse: Wie von der Insel entkommen? Woher ein Schiff bekommen? Indessen war unser Verhältnis drei gegen einen, Bonaventi hielt seine Pistole schussbereit, und mir selbst hatte man die Waffen abgenommen; ich glaube nicht, dass man mich einen Feigling nennen kann, aber in dieser Situation fehlte mir doch der Mut zu einem Bravourstück. Ich konnte nur abwarten. Merkwürdig nur, dass ich mich nicht daran erinnern konnte, je mit diesem Bonaventi und seinen legalen oder illegalen Angelegenheiten zu tun gehabt zu haben. Welches Interesse hatte er an mir?

Der Weg durch die Stadt wurde schweigend zurückgelegt. Die Straßen waren voller Leute, die aber unserer kleinen Prozession bereitwillig und, so schien es mir, fast ein wenig respektvoll auswichen. Das Ganze glich einem Gang zur Richtstätte. Insgeheim hegte ich zwar die Hoffnung, dass der Freibeuter nicht auf meinen Tod, sondern auf etwas ganz anderes aus war; warum sonst hätte er in der 'Treuen Braut' mein _inkognito_ gewahrt? Aber erst, als ich an Bord von Bonaventis Schiff stand, wurde mir klar, dass hier ein größeres Abenteuer seinen Anfang nahm.

Ich hatte mir keine rechte Vorstellung von der "Lady Jane" gemacht. Ein Piratenschiff war für mich ein Gefährt wie die "Black Pearl": uralt, düster, Masten, Planken und Taue knarrend und krachend unter der Last ihrer Jahre. Umso mehr überraschte mich der erste Blick auf die "Lady Jane": die kleine Brigg war nagelneu, blitzblank und glänzte, als sei sie gerade erst vom Stapel gelaufen. Was auch immer Bonaventi für Geschäfte tätigte, sie mussten äußerst einträglich sein.

Die an Bord der "Lady" verbliebenen Besatzungsmitglieder scharten sich neugierig um Bonaventi und mich, als wir an Bord kamen. Außer dem bereits erwähnten Doggy erkannte ich Pedro, den streitbaren Spanier; den Rest der Mannschaft bildete eine Gruppe von zehn oder zwölf weiteren Seeleuten, die aus allen Weltgegenden zusammengewürfelt waren. Zu mehr als einem Blick in die Runde blieb aber keine Zeit, denn Bonaventi hatte seine eigenen Pläne.

"Wenn ich bitten darf, Commodore. Wir wollen uns langsam der Navigation widmen."

Navigation – nun, hätte ich mehr Phantasie, wäre mir vielleicht schon bei diesem Wort ein Licht aufgegangen; so wurde es tatsächlich eine Überraschung. Bonaventi ging mir in die Kapitänskajüte voran, sah sich um, und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. Ein Privatissimum also.

Der Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes verschwand unter einer Ansammlung von aufgeschlagenen Seekarten und anderen Papieren. Davon diente eine großformatige Darstellung der karibischen See offenbar der generellen Orientierung, die übrigen Karten waren kleine, handgezeichnete Skizzen, die großzügig mit Anmerkungen versehen waren. Die große Karte war voller Kreuzchen und Fragezeichen, als hätte jemand einige Mühe darauf verwendet, die Koordinaten eines bestimmten Ortes festzustellen. Ich nahm eine der Skizzen zur Hand – sie enthielt nichts als die Zeichnung einer Insel und die Aufschrift – _La Isla de Muerta_.

Bonaventi trat neben mich und nahm mir das Papier aus der Hand. "Die Toteninsel", sagte er mit glänzenden Augen, "das Ziel unserer kleinen Fahrt. Sie haben von ihr gehört, nicht wahr?"

"In der Tat, Sir, und was ich gehört habe, gibt wenig Anlass, diesen Ort aufsuchen zu wollen."

"Oh, jetzt sind Sie zu bescheiden, Commodore. Dabei sind Sie doch derjenige von uns, der bereits auf der Insel gewesen ist."

"Und wenn schon."

Bonaventi setzte sich und verschränkte die Hände über seinen Karten. "Damit wir uns richtig verstehen, Commodore: Ich habe keinerlei Interesse an Ihren persönlichen Angelegenheiten. Es ist mir egal, warum Sie unter falschem Namen auf Tortuga waren, oder was Sie sonst im Schilde führen. Spielen Sie Ihr Spiel, solange Sie können – ich handle ebenso. Aber versuchen Sie nicht noch einmal, mich zum Besten zu halten, Sir. Mein lieber Mann, ein Deserteur auf dem Weg nach Port Royal – was für hochgradiger Schwachsinn! Im Übrigen vergesse ich nie ein Gesicht, auch wenn es so langweilig ist wie das Ihre."

"Verbindlichsten Dank."

"Keine Ursache. Wirklichen Dank schulden Sie einem Ihrer Leute, der Name des Mannes war Gillette oder so ähnlich. Hat meine 'Lady' gestern Abend angehalten und durchsucht, nach wem oder was wollte er nicht sagen; war dabei aber so nervös, dass es mich reichlich verdächtig gestimmt hat. Jetzt habe ich natürlich eine Theorie, nach wem die Herren Offiziere so aufgeregt gesucht haben. Oder wollen Sie vielleicht Licht in diese Angelegenheit bringen?"

"Wüsste nicht, was mich das ganze angeht."

"Ihr Mr. Gillette war also nicht etwa auf der Suche nach Ihnen selbst, Commodore?"

"Das müssen Sie diesen Herrn schon selbst fragen." Also hatte die "Consolation" doch die Verfolgung aufgenommen; diese Information kam mir nicht ungelegen.

Bonaventi seufzte. "Also gut, kommen wir zum Geschäft. Ich will nichts von Ihnen als die Koordinaten der verdammten Insel. Sehen Sie sich nur diese Karten an! Ich habe jede noch so kleine Information zusammengetragen, ich bin jedem Hinweis gefolgt, aber jeder einzelne davon war falsch. Die Insel bleibt verborgen, ja, es ist, als wollte sie sich meinem Zugriff entziehen! Und jetzt, Commodore, wo der alte Barbossa tot ist, ist die Jagd eröffnet – über kurz oder lang wird jeder betrunkene Leichtmatrose versuchen, die Insel zu finden. Die Zeit wird knapp, verstehen Sie?"

Oh ja, ich verstand. Barbossa und seine Crew mochten wir aus dem Verkehr gezogen haben, aber die Insel und ihre Schätze waren schwieriger zu beiseitigen – und offenbar immer noch in der Lage, Männern den Kopf zu verdrehen. Mir wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass ich über das weitere Schicksal der Toteninsel viel zu wenig nachgedacht hatte; dabei war sie in meinen Alpträumen durchaus präsent gewesen. _A propos_.

"Der Fluch schreckt Sie wohl gar nicht?"

"Der Fluch, ja natürlich! Ich will Ihnen etwas sagen, Commodore: es braucht schon ein bisschen mehr als so ein Schauermärchen, um mich aufzuhalten. Viel mehr, um genau zu sein."

Ich dachte an meinen nächtlichen Kampf gegen eine Armee von Untoten, und widersprach insgeheim aus tiefstem Herzen. Doch für Bonaventi war das Thema erledigt.

Er wies auf die Karten. "Nun. Kann ich mit Ihrer Mitarbeit rechnen?"

Da waren wir also bei der entscheidenden Frage angelangt – und bei Lichte besehen entbehrte das Ganze nicht einer gewissen Komik: ich war nämlich durchaus nicht in der Lage, ihm die gewünschte Information zu geben! Denn was wusste ich über die _Isla de Muerta_? Gar nichts! Sparrow hatte uns zwar auf die Insel geführt, doch die Eintragungen im Log erwiesen sich im Nachhinein als hanebüchen. Am Ort selbst hatten wir es in der Hitze des Gefechts verabsäumt, das Besteck zu nehmen. Ein schweres Versäumnis, dessentwegen ich mir bereits bittere Vorwürfe gemacht hatte; jetzt aber kam es mir mehr als gelegen.

Was war zu tun? Bonaventi über die wahre Sachlage aufzuklären konnte mir nicht einfallen. Ich würde ihm eine Weile Schwierigkeiten machen, dann zögernd einwilligen, und beliebige Angaben machen. Wenn wir die Insel schließlich verfehlten – nun, kommt Zeit, kommt Rat.

"Lassen Sie mich das kurz zusammenfassen: ich verrate Ihnen die Koordinaten der Insel und Sie setzen mich dafür in Port Royal ab?"

"Nicht ganz. Sie verraten mir die Koordinaten, wir überprüfen diese Information an Ort und Stelle, und bringen Sie dann nach Port Royal."

Überprüfen, wie unangenehm. "Und wer garantiert mir das?"

"Sie müssen sich schon auf mein Wort verlassen."

Vortrefflich. Mit anderen Worten: Er wollte mich ebenso über den Tisch ziehen wie ich ihn. Doppelt unangenehm, aber verständlich – es galt also jedenfalls, auf Zeit zu spielen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist nicht gut genug, Bonaventi. Unser Handel war ein Gefallen gegen einen anderen Gefallen. Aber die Koordinaten der Toteninsel sind viel mehr wert als eine Freifahrt nach Port Royal. Sie werden schon noch etwas drauflegen müssen."

"Ah, mein Freund – glauben Sie das wirklich?"

 

***

 

Was für ein Abenteuer! Seit ich mich entschlossen hatte, Jack Sparrow dem Zugriff der irdischen Gerechtigkeit zu entziehen, war ich angeschossen, entführt, auf einer Insel ausgesetzt und für ein kriminelles Unternehmen angeheuert worden. Nun, am bisherigen Tiefpunkt, fand ich mich am äußersten Ende einer Planke wieder, die so weit ins Meer hinaus ragte, dass ich an der Ernsthaftigkeit der Drohung keinen Zweifel haben konnte.

"Wie ist die Luft da draußen, Commodore?"

"Oh, nicht schlecht, gar nicht schlecht. Man atmet irgendwie freier." Wenn nur dieses Ding nicht so schwanken würde …

"Verdammt noch mal, Commodore! Die Koordinaten!"

"Aber ich sage Ihnen doch, mein Gedächtnis lässt mich im Stich."

Bonaventi feuerte seine Pistole in die Luft. "Das war die letzte Warnung, Sir. Der nächste Schuss trifft, haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Jetzt klang er wirklich wütend. Vielleicht hatte ich ja den Bogen überspannt.

"Mr. Bonaventi – "

"Ja! Was?"

"Mir wird schlecht hier draußen. Wenn ich doch noch einmal einen Blick auf Ihre Karten werfen dürfte?"

Er gab einem seiner Männer ein Zeichen, und der Kerl packte mich an meinem verletzten Arm und zerrte mich an Bord.

 

***

 

"Also gut." Es war eine ausgezeichnete Karte, die der Freibeuter da hatte, eine moderne Darstellung der karibischen See in Mercatorprojektion, und sie sagte mir deutlich, dass sich Bonaventi längere Zeit in diesen Gewässern aufhalten wollte. Aber auch die beste Karte würde dem Mann nicht helfen, denn ich war fest entschlossen ein bisschen Blinde Kuh mit ihm zu spielen. Ich nahm also Bonaventis Feder, rührte damit im Tintenfass und malte schließlich ein kleines schwarzes Kreuz an die sprichwörtliche x-beliebige Stelle.

Bonaventi deutete zweifelnd auf die Markierung. "Das ist die Stelle? Sind Sie sicher?"

"Die und keine andere", sagte ich mit aller Überzeugung, die ich aufbringen konnte.

Das war doch nun wirklich sehr kooperativ von mir, oder nicht? Dessen ungeachtet verhielten sich die Piraten in der Folge äußerst unliebenswürdig: Nicht nur, dass ich mich herabwürdigenden Bemerkungen über meine Person ausgesetzt sah, es wurde mir auch die zweifelhafte Belohnung zuteil, den Rest der Fahrt in einem finsteren Zwischendeck zu verbringen.

Und hier war ich nun.

Ich scheue davor zurück, meine Unterbringung als Zelle zu bezeichnen, denn eigentlich handelte es sich um nichts anderes als die Art von Verschlag unter Deck, in denen man üblicherweise Ausrüstungsgegenstände verwahrt. Der Effekt war allerdings der gleiche: ich befand mich hinter Schloss und Riegel, in fast vollständiger Dunkelheit, und von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten. Man hatte offenbar vor, mich zunächst in Frieden zu lassen.

Diese Annahme bestätigte sich, denn längere Zeit geschah gar nichts. Die "Lady" schaukelte sanft; ich lehnte mich an die Bordwand und döste vor mich hin. Was hätte ich auch anderes tun sollen?

Irgendwann schreckte ich hoch von lauten Stimmen und Tritten auf dem Deck über mir. Bonaventi musste das Kommando zum Anker lichten gegeben haben. Ich sah mich um. Es war ein wenig heller geworden in meiner Unterkunft – früher Morgen, nahm ich an. Kurz darauf legten wir ab, und machten rasch gute Geschwindigkeit.

Wie heißt es doch so schön? Ein neuer Tag, ein neues Glück. Aber auch das neue Glück ließ auf sich warten. Ich hatte weder Essen noch Wasser bekommen, und nach meinem inneren Zeitgefühl musste es längst Vormittag sein. Wohlgemerkt, hier unten war es unverändert düster. Ich verscheuchte eine Assel, die eben im Begriff gewesen war, sich in meinem Verschlag häuslich niederzulassen, und legte mich meinerseits zum Schlafen nieder. Bonaventi würde sich melden, wenn er die Insel nicht finden konnte. Mein letzter Gedanke war, dass die Bewegung der "Lady Jane" auf unruhigen Seegang hindeutete, aber auch das konnte mich nicht stören.

War es ein Traum, dass ich mit Elizabeth Swann auf einer Sommerwiese spazieren ging? Auf einer satten, grünen Sommerwiese, deren Gräser und Farne von Wassertropfen glänzten wie nach einem Regen? Es war nicht Port Royal, das ich vor mir sah, es war daheim in England, ein Ort aus meiner Kinderzeit. Devon, dachte ich, denn von der See her wehte ein kühler Wind. Elizabeth lief voraus, die Röcke hochgerafft. Aber dann blieb sie stehen und wandte sich um – ihre Augen glitzerten fremd und gefährlich: Eine Piratin! Ich trat auf sie zu und packte ihre Hand, da war das Brandzeichen, ein großes "P" –

Ich erwachte von einem Knall wie ein Gewehrschuss. Im nächsten Augenblick war ich auf den Beinen und – guter Gott, das Deck der "Lady" vollführte wahre Bocksprünge unter mir! Und wieder ein Knall, leiser diesmal, aber nicht weniger schmerzhaft anzuhören; ich sah förmlich vor mir, wie unsere Segel gegen die Wut einer heftigen Bö ankämpften, die Leinwand zum Zerreißen gespannt. Aber woher kam dieser plötzliche Sturm?

Die "Lady" krängte bereits bedenklich; ich stützte mich mit einer Hand an die Brettertür meines Verschlages. An Deck herrschte jetzt Tumult – hektisches Gerenne und Zurufe, offenbar war die Mannschaft vom Wetter überrascht worden. Verdammte Piraten! Wollte dieser Schwachkopf Bonaventi uns alle ertränken?

Gleich darauf kamen eilige, stolpernde Schritte zu mir herunter. Es war Bonaventi _in personam_ , begleitet von Pedro, der einen rasselnden Schlüsselbund in der Hand trug. Sie schlitterten über das schiefe Deck und landeten vor meinem Verschlag.

"Los, sperr schon auf", herrschte Bonaventi den Spanier an. Pedro, schwankend, fummelte mit einer Hand nach dem Schloss, mit der anderen nach dem passenden Schlüssel. Ich sollte also wieder auf freien Fuß gesetzt werden, hoffentlich nicht als Menschenopfer für Poseidon.

"Zum Teufel mit dir, jetzt mach schon!", rief Bonaventi. Er deutete ungeduldig mit der Hand. "Komm schon, Pedro, gib mir das. Und du gehst pumpen, verstanden?" Pedro, sichtlich erleichtert, überließ dem Captain den Schlüsselbund, grinste mich schief an und stolperte davon.

Aber es schien am Schloss zu liegen, denn auch Bonaventi hatte seine Probleme damit. "Was zum Teufel – na bitte!" Die Tür sprang auf, Bonaventi stolperte rückwärts. "Kommen Sie, Norrington, merken Sie denn nicht, was hier los ist?"

Ich tat keinen Schritt. "Falls Sie fragen wollten, ob ich Hunger habe: Ja."

Bonaventi starrte mich entgeistert an. Dann lächelte er, zog die Pistole aus dem Gürtel und spannte den Hahn. "Ich sehe, Sie belieben zu scherzen. Nur damit wir uns verstehen, Commodore: Sie tun, was ich sage, oder Sie schwimmen mit den Fischen. Verstanden?"

Die Mündung einer Pistole ist immer ein gutes Argument. Wir stolperten vorwärts, Gischt sprühte uns entgegen, kaum dass wir den Niedergang erreicht hatten.

"Wo sind wir denn?", rief ich Bonaventi zu, als wir hinaufstiegen.

"Unterwegs zu Ihrer Insel, Commodore! Erkennen Sie die Gegend nicht wieder?"

Von erkennen konnte keine Rede sein, denn draußen war es nicht viel heller als unter Deck. Graue Gewitterwolken hingen tief, und über die aufgewühlte See trieb der Wind weiße Schaumstreifen. Die "Lady Jane", unter doppelt gerefften Marssegeln, kämpfte gegen Wind und Seegang. Es sah nicht gut aus – sie neigte sich immer mehr seitlich, und je mehr sie krängte, desto mehr zog sie nach Luv. Ich sah, wie sich Doggy und ein zweiter am Ruder abplagten, um gegenzusteuern. Er fing meinen Blick auf und deutete nach oben.

"Das ist kein gewöhnliches Unwetter", schrie er. "Sehen Sie sich den Himmel an, Captain! Das ist der Fluch der Insel!"

Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, drehte der Wind, die Wolkendecke riss auf, und während die Sonne golden hervorschimmerte schlugen mit einem Knall beide Segel back. Im nächsten Moment drehte der Wind erneut und peitschte die Leinwand vorwärts. Die "Lady" zitterte, aber die Segel zogen wieder. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich so etwas nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

"Was hab ich Ihnen gesagt?", schrie Doggy. "Das war nur eine Warnung, die Toteninsel verlangt ein Opfer!" Er deutete auf mich.

"Seemannsgarn!", brüllte Bonaventi über den Sturm hinweg. "Wenn es wirklich einen Fluch gab, dann ist die Sache vergeben und vergessen mit dem Tod der Verfluchten. Und der alte Barbossa ist mausetot, nicht wahr, Commodore?"

Ich bin kein Fachmann für die Flüche der alten Azteken, aber eines war mir klar: Solange beide Marssegel gesetzt waren, musste die "Lady Jane" bei solchem Wetter scheitern.

"Wir haben viel zu viel Segelfläche, Captain. Lassen Sie abfallen und das Vormarssegel festmachen!"

Er schwenkte seine Pistole. "Ich denke gar nicht daran! Je schneller wir diese Gewässer hinter uns lassen, desto besser!"

Eine neuerliche Bö traf die "Lady" mit voller Wucht. Diesmal war der Winddruck zu viel für die kleine Brigg; sie legte sich so weit seitlich, dass uns das Gewicht ihrer Masten in wenigen Augenblicken zum Kentern bringen musste.

"Abfallen!", schrie nun endlich Bonaventi, aber noch bevor Doggy die entsprechende Meldung machte, wusste ich, dass das Steuer nicht mehr reagieren würde. Fünfzehn Jahre in der Navy gewannen die Oberhand, ich konnte nicht anders, als den Befehl zu geben: "Fallen und Schoten los! Macht schon, Leute!"

Ich weiß nicht, ob aus Verwirrung oder aus Überzeugung, doch die Männer eilten an ihre Posten – meinem Kommando wurde Folge geleistet. Es war eine heikle Übung, auf dem überliegenden Schiff die Leinen loszumachen, und während endlose Sekunden verstrichen, ging ich in Gedanken schon einen Schritt weiter: Wenn die Rahen sich nicht mehr absenken ließen, wenn das Schiff nicht blitzartig reagierte, dann blieb kein anderer Ausweg, als die Masten zu kappen. Was dann geschehen würde, wusste nur Gott.

Aber nun war der Winddruck aus den Segeln genommen – entgegen meinen Befürchtungen glitten die Rahen herab – und die "Lady", sportlich, sportlich, richtete sich langsam wieder auf.

Ich atmete tief durch und packte Bonaventi am Ärmel. "Wir müssen beidrehen, Sir, Sie gefährden Ihr Schiff!"

Er sah mich an, als müsste er erst darüber nachdenken, doch dann nickte er. Die nötigen Befehle waren schnell gegeben; die unmittelbare Gefahr war abgewendet. Beigedreht trieb die "Lady" unter dichtgerefften Segeln sanft leewärts, während über unseren Köpfen das Wetter weiterhin die verrücktesten Kapriolen schlug. Für den Augenblick jedenfalls waren wir in Sicherheit.

Bonaventi winkte mich in seine Kajüte.

"Sie haben etwas bei mir gut, Commodore."

 _Fahr zur Hölle_.

Ich lächelte. "Wenn ich Sie daran erinnern darf, dass Sie meine Waffen in Verwahrung genommen haben."

"Bedienen Sie sich." Er wies auf eine kunstvoll geschnitzte Seekiste, die tatsächlich meine Besitztümer enthielt. Das Gewicht des Waffengürtels um meine Hüften besserte meine Laune entscheidend.

Bonaventi hatte unterdessen die Karten ausgerollt. "Der verdammte Sturm hat uns um einiges vom Kurs abgebracht. Ich schätze, wir befinden uns irgendwo hier", er malte mit dem Finger einen Umkreis von etlichen Meilen, "und wenn das Wetter bleibt, wie es ist, kann es Tage dauern, bis wir die Insel erreichen." Er sah mich an, offenbar war meine Meinung nun wieder gefragt.

Ich betrachtete das Kreuzchen, das ich gestern Nacht so leichtfertig gesetzt hatte. Vielleicht war es ja langsam an der Zeit, ihm zu eröffnen, dass sich hier weit und breit keine Inseln befanden, weder verfluchte noch gewöhnliche.

Und doch – vielleicht bin ich ja abergläubischer, als ich immer gedacht hatte. Vielleicht saß mir auch das Grauen noch in den Knochen, das meine Leute und ich vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit auf der Toteninsel erlebt hatten.

Ich hatte plötzlich eine unbestimmte Vorahnung.

_Eine Insel, die nicht gefunden werden kann – außer von jemandem, der weiß, wo sie ist._

"Wir driften stark leewärts", sagte ich leise. "Vielleicht sollten wir einen Treibanker werfen. Zur Sicherheit."

Bonaventi sah mich zweifelnd an. "Wovor fürchten Sie sich? Dass wir auf eine unentdeckte Küste stoßen?"

In diesem Moment riss einer der Männer die Tür auf. "Land in Sicht! Land in Sicht! Der Ausguck hat Land gesichtet!"

Wir stürzten an Deck.

Der Matrose, der zuerst Land gemeldet hatte, stand an der Reling und beschattete seine Augen mit der Hand. Als er uns kommen hörte, wandte er sich um und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Die Toteninsel ...", begann er, aber Bonaventi fiel ihm ins Wort.

"Wo? Bist du sicher?"

Der Mann stutzte und dachte nach. "Nicht ganz, Captain. Es könnte auch ein sehr großer Walfisch sein."

Ich trat neben Bonaventi. "Ein Walfisch? Machen Sie Scherze, Mann?"

"Nein, Sir. Captain. Die Sicht ist verdammt schlecht. Es könnte eine Insel sein, es könnte aber auch ein Walfisch sein."

Das gab mir einen Augenblick lang zu denken. Und während wir so da standen – eine Hand an der Reling, die andere als Sonnenschirm über den Augen, als könne diese Geste den Blick schärfen – tauchte aus dem Nebel der klare Umriss eines kahlen, felsigen Eilands: Die _Isla de Muerta_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe, verständlicherweise, keinerlei Praxis im Segeln von Schiffen mit Rahtakelung. Allerdings habe ich mich redlich bemüht, anhand eines historischen Lehrbuchs die Prinzipien zu verstehen und glaubhafte Szenarien zu beschreiben. Mittlerweile falle ich selber drauf rein, wenn ich es lese - Norrington klingt angemessen kompetent.
> 
> That said: Für mich ist diese Fic so interessant, weil ich daran sehe, wie sich mein Schreiben in den letzten Jahren verändert hat. Manches finde ich gut, anderes würde ich heute nicht mehr so machen. Ich "aktualisiere" die Fic aber nicht, sondern lasse alles so, wie es zur Entstehungszeit war. Dokumentation eben.


	4. Piratengold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dritter Teil des Berichts - in dem Jack Sparrow ein Schiff verschenkt und Commodore Norrington eine Frage beantworten muss, ohne zu lügen.

Der Nebel lichtete sich und der Sturm flaute ab, so plötzlich wie er aufgezogen war; wir hatten den Geistersturm abgewettert. Nun geriet Bonaventi in einen wahren Taumel. Mit größter Hast ließ er die Segel setzen, beglückwünschte erst mich, dann sich selbst zum gelungenen Ausgang des Abenteuers, und ließ für die Mannschaft ein Fass Rum an Deck bringen, damit jedermann auf den bevorstehenden Reichtum anstoßen könne. Die Männer machten tüchtig Gebrauch von dieser Gelegenheit. Ich enthielt mich aber jeglicher Bemerkungen und richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit auf das nicht ungefährliche Manöver, durch die Untiefen des Küstengewässers einen sicheren Ankerplatz anzusteuern.

Dabei fiel mir auf, dass wir, verglichen mit der Position an der die "Dauntless" vor Anker gegangen war, steiler an der Ostküste der Insel angelangt waren. Ich gab Bonaventi einen entsprechenden Hinweis, und so kamen wir schließlich an eben dieselbe Stelle, wo erst kürzlich die "Dauntless" und Sparrows "Black Pearl" geankert hatten.

Was für ein seltsames Ding ist die Zeit! Erst vor wenigen Tagen hatten wir hier gegen Barbossa gekämpft, und wie fern liegt das bereits in meiner Erinnerung. Aber die Erinnerung kehrte zurück, und desto deutlicher, je näher wir der Insel kamen.

"Doggy! Hawkins! Los Leute, lasst die Boote zu Wasser! Flott, oder ich mache euch Beine! Was ist mit Ihnen, Commodore, Sie wollen sich dieses Abenteuer doch nicht entgehen lassen!"

"Um Ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen: Mein Interesse hält sich in Grenzen."

Bonaventi winkte mit seiner Pistole. "Aber, aber! Ich möchte ungern auf Ihre Gesellschaft verzichten, Sir, zumal die Gefahr besteht, dass Sie in meiner Abwesenheit auf unkluge Gedanken verfallen. Müßiggang ist aller Laster Anfang, so heißt es doch. Es wäre in niemandes Interesse, wenn Ihnen oder meiner 'Lady' etwas zustoßen sollte."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und vermied, auf dieses Geplänkel einzugehen. Wenn er mich durchaus als Zeugen dabei haben wollte, sollte es mir Recht sein. Immerhin bekam ich dadurch Gelegenheit, selbst Fuß auf die geheimnisumwitterte Insel zu setzen, was mir beim letzten Mal verwehrt geblieben war.

Man bestieg also die Beiboote, wobei einiges an Werkzeug mitgenommen wurde; zwei Mann blieben unter heftigem Protest an Bord der "Lady" zurück - allerdings musste Bonaventi versprechen, ihnen später ebenfalls einen Landgang zu ermöglichen. Dann setzten sich die Boote in Bewegung.

Der schmale Küstenstreifen, den wir ansteuerten, war von Nebel überzogen, was den unheimlichen Eindruck der Felseninsel noch verstärkte. Unter den Männern im Boot machte sich jetzt Schweigen breit; es wurde wortlos gerudert, die trunkene Euphorie von vorhin war verpufft. Ich kann die Stimmung nur als gedrückt beschreiben, und führe das auf die sagenumwobene Geschichte der Insel zurück, die doch keinen ganz kalt lassen konnte. Dazu kam die einzigartige geographische Lage der Insel, die offenbar immer wieder seltsame Wetterphänomene von der Art hervorruft, wie wir sie gerade erlebt hatten. Man konnte sich tatsächlich kaum des Eindrucks erwehren, dass hier übernatürliche Mächte zugange waren.

Das Boot glitt lautlos durchs Wasser, und unwillkürlich kam ein Gefühl von Erwartung über mich. Schon sah ich in der Felswand eine dunkle Öffnung, die den Eingang in das Höhlensystem ermöglichte. Hier strömte das Meer in die Höhle und mündete im Inneren in eine flache Bucht, von der mehrere Rinnsale ins Höhleninnere abzweigten. An dieser Stelle zogen wir die Boote ans Ufer und ließen sie zurück; ein schmaler Pfad führte weiter in die Tiefe, und es war anzunehmen, dass man zu Fuß rascher voran käme. Zunächst war es aber so finster, dass unsere Fackeln kaum den nächsten Schritt beleuchteten. Äußerst langsam ging es vorwärts. Der Weg wand sich einigemale, links und rechts zweigten weitere Gänge ab, doch wir hielten uns an die Richtung des Wassers, das in einem schmalen Bett unserem Weg folgte. Wo der Boden nicht von Wasser überspült war, ließen sich hier und da auch Fußspuren ausnehmen, die wohl noch von Barbossas Leuten stammten. Wir waren auf dem richtigen Pfad, auch wenn der Weg durch die Dunkelheit tief in den Berg hinein zu führen schien.

Aber dann – _lieber Himmel_! Mit einemmal öffnete sich der bedrückende Gang zu einer riesigen Höhle, einem Dom aus Fels, der erfüllt war von überirdischem Glitzern. Das Licht der Fackeln brach sich an Gold und Edelsteinen – wir standen vor dem legendären Schatz der Toteninsel, oder besser: wir standen mitten darin. Ich gestehe freimütig, dass ich bis zuletzt nicht sicher gewesen war, ob ich der Geschichte wirklich glauben schenken sollte. Aber nun, im Angesicht erdrückender Beweise!

Ein Schatz? Ja, das hier war ein Schatz von wahrhaft biblischen Ausmaßen, ein zweiter Schatz des Salomon! Selbst wenn man sich vergegenwärtigte, dass Captain Barbossa und seine Männer ein gutes Jahrzehnt nichts anderes getan hatten, als diese Reichtümer zusammenzutragen, war doch die schiere Menge überwältigend. König Nebukadnezar kann nicht erfolgreicher gewesen sein, als er die Schätze Jerusalems nach Babylon schleppte!

Als sich meine Augen an das Dämmerlicht in der Höhle gewöhnt hatten, sah ich, dass die Kuppel der Grotte an verschiedenen Stellen nach oben hin durchbrochen war – ob von Natur aus oder durch Menschenwerk ließ sich nicht sagen – und durch diese Öffnungen fiel in klaren Nächten wie heute das Mondlicht. Der Effekt war zaubrisch.

Um weiter in die Höhle vorzudringen war es vonnöten, das Gold im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mit Füßen zu treten: Münzen in den Währungen aller Herren Länder, holländische Gulden, französische Louisdors, spanische Dublonen lagen hier aufgeschüttet – und zwischen diesen Landschaften aus Gold spielte in seichten Lagunen der Ozean. Der Traum der spanischen Eroberer von goldgepflasterten Straßen, die zu Tempeln voller unermesslicher Schätze führten, erfüllte sich hier im felsigen Untergrund der _Isla de Muerta_. Das also war Sparrows Geheimnis!

Wir kamen zum Mittelpunkt dieser Zauberwelt; neben mir stolperte Bonaventi über Zierrat aus feinstem peruanischem Silber.

"Männer!", schrie er. "Männer, das ist das Ziel all eurer Wünsche! Was ihr ersehnt habt: Hier ist es! Was ihr euch wünschen könnt: Hier liegt es vor euch! Alles – alles – alles gehört uns!"

Vielstimmiges Geheul antwortete ihm. Wie Maulwürfe stürzten sich die Männer in die Goldhaufen und begannen darin zu wühlen, Steuermann Doggy mit der Nase voran. Einer brach mit dem Messer die Edelsteine aus einer schweren Amphore, ein anderer schleppte geschmückte Waffen hinunter an die Lagune, indem er bereits den Abtransport vorbereitete. Ringe, Ketten, edle Steine aller Formen und Farben, gefasst und ungefasst, kullerten mir vor die Füße.

Ich bin kein Mann, der Reichtümern übermäßig zugeneigt ist, und doch kostete es mich einige Willenskraft, nicht in den Sog dieser Reichtümer zu geraten. Jadeschnitzerei aus Singapur, Ballen von chinesische Seide, Rubine aus dem Hochland von Mexiko ... Aber mein wahres Interesse galt der Insel selbst: Ich hielt die Augen offen nach Gegenständen, die mir auf die Frage Antwort geben konnten, was es mit dem sogenannten "Fluch der Azteken" auf sich hatte.

Eine riesige Truhe zog als erstes meine Aufmerksamkeit an. Sie thronte inmitten von Gold und Edelsteinen wie ein Altar für Gott Mammon. Der Deckel stand offen, das Innere war randvoll mit Münzen, an denen buchstäblich noch Blut klebte – grausig. Das musste die Truhe sein, von der William Turner gesprochen hatte: Jenes Blutgeld, das vor Jahrhunderten die Aztekenpriester an Cortez ausgeliefert hatten, jener Schatz, auf dem der Fluch der alten Azteken lastete.

Aber konnte ich das wirklich glauben?

Meine Erinnerung kehrte zurück zu jenem nächtlichen Gefecht an Bord der "Dauntless", als meine Männer und ich gegen Barbossas geisterhafte Piraten gekämpft hatten – doch _was_ ich damals im fahlen Mondlicht gesehen hatte, wollte sich mit dem Verstand nicht ohne weiteres klären lassen. Die knappe Erklärung, die Mr. Turner am nächsten Tag zu Protokoll gab, hat nur wenig Licht in die Sache gebracht, und doch erscheint mir die wildeste Theorie als die einleuchtendste: Es war tatsächlich ein Fluch auf Barbossas Männern gelegen, ein uralter Fluch, der die Piraten um ihr irdisches Leben gebracht hatte. (Noch sträubt sich meine Feder, derartiges zu Papier zu bringen, aber vielleicht trägt es dazu bei, mich selbst zu überzeugen.)

Was also hatte ich gesehen? Ich kann nur schlussfolgern, dass es geisterhaft belebte Tote gewesen waren, oder vielmehr das, was man als sterbliche Überreste zu bezeichnen pflegt ... Als der Fluch erlosch, erlangten die Piraten wieder menschliche Gestalt, und fielen der menschlichen Gerechtigkeit anheim; meine Männer trafen auf keine Gegenwehr, als sie die letzten Mitglieder von Barbossas Besatzung arretierten. Wie man weiß, wurden die Piraten in Port Royal vor Gericht gestellt, und keiner von ihnen ist dem Galgen entronnen. –

Was die Höhle sonst noch an Zeugnissen enthielt für jene seltsamen Ereignisse, das waren zuerst und vor allem die sterblichen Überreste von Captain Barbossa selbst. Auch in diesem Punkt erwiesen sich Turners Aussagen als zutreffend: Der Pirat hatte hier seine letzte Ruhestätte gefunden, zuoberst all der Schätze, für die er zeit seines Lebens gemordet und geplündert hatte. Ich trat näher; Barbossas linke Hand war geöffnet, ein verschrumpelter Apfel lag unweit davon. Es sah aus, als sei ihm selbst diese wertlose kleine Frucht im Augenblick des Todes entglitten. _Memento mori_ , dachte ich. Der Anblick war in der Tat so grausig wie symbolhaft, wenn er auch keinerlei Wirkung auf meine Begleiter hatte, die sich von solchen Überlegungen nicht in ihrem Überschwang stören ließen.

Im Gegenteil, die Freibeuter genossen das Bad in Gold und Silber. Ihr Treiben verärgerte mich, doch für den Moment musste ich sie gewähren lassen. Eines stand jedoch fest: was hier an Schätzen zusammengetragen war, gehörte weder Bonaventi, noch Jack Sparrow, noch sonst einem Windbeutel, der durch glückliches Wetter auf die Insel verschlagen werden mochte. Berechtigten Anspruch darauf hatte allenfalls die Krone und die sie vertretenden Behörden, in Treuhand für ihre beraubten Untertanen. In dieser Einschätzung wusste ich mich mit Gouverneur Swann einer Meinung.

Aber was – ? Halt, da war es wieder. Ein leises _platsch-platsch,_ und es kam ganz sicher nicht von Bonaventis Leuten, die ihrerseits zwar geräuschvoll, aber eben besonders laut waren. Doch dieses kleine Geräusch war leise gewesen, und gerade darum auffallend. Ich blieb stehen und lauschte. Konnte es sein, dass sich dort jemand oder etwas befand? Womöglich hatte ich mich geirrt, und der Schall war nur durch die Gegebenheiten der Höhle in eine andere Richtung reflektiert worden. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, dabei aber einen vielleicht anwesenden Feind nicht zu alarmieren, beugte ich mich über Barbossa und täuschte vor mit großer Sorgfalt seine Taschen zu untersuchen, während ich angestrengt lauschte, ob sich das Geräusch wiederholen würde. Und tatsächlich, _platsch-platsch_ , rascher diesmal; und dann vorsichtige Schritte, die sich in der Dunkelheit verloren. Da war ohne Zweifel ein menschliches Wesen verborgen, das uns beobachtet hatte.

Ich sah mich um – niemand beachtete mich. Sei's drum. Wenn es mir gelang, einen Haken zu schlagen, dann konnte ich die geheimnisvolle Person überraschen und gegebenenfalls außer Gefecht setzen. Ich ließ also meine Fackel zurück und bog in einen der Gänge, die zu meiner Rechten weiter ins Höhleninnere führten – in der Hoffnung, dass er nach einigen Metern mit jenem Gang zusammentreffen werde, in den der Verursacher des Geräusches geflohen war. Ich kam jedoch nur wenige Schritt vorwärts, denn zum einen umfing mich die finsterste Dunkelheit, zum anderen rammte ich ein solides Hindernis. Das Hindernis gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich, und als ich herumfuhr, die Hand am Heft meines Degens –

"Mr. Sparrow, um Gottes Willen!"

"Commodore Norrington? Sind Sie's wirklich? Kaum zu erkennen ohne diesen Staubfänger, den Sie sonst am Kopf haben. Aber wo kommen Sie denn plötzlich her? Warum sind Sie nicht mehr auf Tortuga?"

Ich legte den Finger an die Lippen, wobei ich Sparrow mit der anderen Hand von mir schob.

"Pssst. Ich bin nicht allein."

"Ah ja! Erzählen Sie mir ein bisschen, wem gehört denn das schicke Boot, das in der Bucht vor Anker liegt?"

"Später! Kommen Sie, Sparrow, wir sind noch immer in Hörweite."

"'Captain' Sparrow", wisperte er ungehalten, während wir weiterschlichen.

Da war ein Felsvorsprung, auf den ich mich setzte; Sparrow tänzelte auf und ab, wie ich es schon mehrmals an ihm beobachtet habe. Ehrlich gesagt empfand ich insgeheim eine gewisse Genugtuung über seine Gegenwart; er ist, wenn auch von Grund auf verdorben, doch ein ganz anderer Charakter als die Kerle, mit denen ich auf die Insel gekommen bin. Über die Auswirkungen, die seine Anwesenheit auf der Insel haben würde, machte ich mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keine Gedanken.

"Das Schiff, das Sie gesehen haben, ist die Brigg 'Lady Jane'", sagte ich. "Gehört einem gewissen –"

"Bonaventi", fiel er mir ins Wort. "Bin schon im Bilde. Ein unguter Mensch! Wissen Sie, was ein Freibeuter ist, Commodore? Weder Fisch, noch Fleisch, so sagen wir. Jedenfalls kein Pirat, auch wenn sich manche dafür halten. Keiner von uns, verstehen Sie?"

"Das ist richtig. Ein Freibeuter ist vom Gesetz legitimiert, ein Pirat ist ein Gesetzloser."

"Pah. Ein Pirat hat Ehre und Grundsätze, aber ein Freibeuter? Brrr." Sparrow schüttelte sich. "Es wundert mich, mit welchen Leuten Sie unterwegs sind, Norrington – aber das Schatzfieber macht vor niemandem halt, nicht wahr?"

"Reden Sie keinen Unsinn. Ich bin einzig und allein deswegen hier, weil Sie mich auf Tortuga meinem Schicksal überlassen haben. Ich habe die ganze Zeit nichts anderes gewollt, als nach Port Royal zurückzugekehren!"

"Da sind Sie aber ziemlich weit vom Kurs abgekommen, mein Lieber. Vom rechten Wege abgekommen, in jeder Hinsicht!"

"Geistreich, Mr. Sparrow, allzu geistreich. Meine moralische Verwirrung ist nicht halb so groß wie meine geographische, wenn Sie mir folgen können. Was uns zum Thema zurückbringt: Sie wissen doch selbst am besten, dass ich die Koordinaten der Insel gar nicht kenne."

Sparrow breitete die Arme aus. "Was ich weiß, ist folgendes: Commodore Norrington war in Begleitung meiner Wenigkeit schon einmal auf der Toteninsel. Nun landet Commodore Norrington mit einem goldgierigen Freibeuter auf ebendieser Insel. Mit anderen Worten, Commodore Norrington hat die Freibeuter auf die Insel geführt. Ich sage noch einmal: Auf _meine_ Insel. Leugnen ist zwecklos."

Dieses Wort aus seinem Mund! Ich verbiss mir ein Lächeln. "Es stimmt allerdings, dass Captain Bonaventi fälschlicherweise annahm, ich sei in der Lage, die Insel zu finden."

"Und siehe da, schon sind Sie hier."

"Ich sagte _fälschlicherweise_ , Mr. Sparrow. Genaugenommen war es ein Unwetter, das uns hierher verschlagen hat. Glück, Zufall – nennen Sie es, wie Sie wollen."

"Also ein zufälliger Glücksfall von einem Unwetter, ja?"

"In der Tat."

"Ah, Commodore! Sie sind ein kluger Mann, aber für manche Dinge fehlt Ihnen einfach die gewisse Intu – Intu – _verflixt_ -"

"Intuition?"

" – ition. Das ist es." Er tippte mit dem Finger gegen seinen Nasenflügel. "Also vergessen Sie diese ganzen Zufälligkeiten, in Wirklichkeit ist alles viel einfacher. Die Insel kann nur von einem gefunden werden, der weiß wo sie ist. Sie wussten es, Commodore, Sie mussten sie nur noch finden. Klar soweit? Machen Sie mal ein bisschen Platz."

 _Nolens-volens_ rückte ich zur Seite; Sparrow setzte sich neben mich.

"Also im Grunde hat die Insel _mich_ gefunden?"

"Wenn Sie so wollen."

"Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie das Prinzip näher erläutern können?"

"Was verlangen Sie, es ist eben eine verfluchte Insel!"

Wir schwiegen eine Weile und ich erwartete, er werde eine Erklärung abgeben, was seine eigene Anwesenheit auf der Insel betraf. Meine Erwartung wurde jedoch enttäuscht.

"Mr. Sparrow," sagte ich nach einer Weile.

Er schien verwundert, dass ich immer noch hier sei. "Was denn?"

"Nun, es würde mich interessieren, was Sie auf die Insel führt."

"Was für eine Frage! Commodore, das ist _meine Insel_. Meine Insel, mein Schatz, mein Ankerplatz. Und obwohl es Sie nichts angeht: Wir sind hier, um die Pearl wieder instand zu setzen, nachdem man ihr in der letzten Zeit übel mitgespielt hat. Sie werden sich erinnern."

Natürlich. Schon vor dem Gefecht mit der "Consolation" war die "Black Pearl" in schlechtem Zustand gewesen – _schwer Schlagseite bis zum Speigatt_ , wie Sparrow es ausgedrückt hatte. Doch um ein solches Schiff wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen, waren Ressourcen notwendig, die auf der Insel kaum zu finden sein dürften, ganz zu schweigen von geübten Zimmerleuten. Andererseits war die Toteninsel seit Jahr und Tag der Ankerplatz der "Pearl" gewesen; möglicherweise gab es irgendwo eine verborgene Werkstatt, ein Lager für Holz und Leinwand …

"Wo ankert denn eigentlich die Pearl? Ich habe in der Bucht kein weiteres Schiff gesehen."

Sparrow feixte. "Das geht Sie nun wirklich nichts an, Sir. Sagen Sie mir lieber, dass dieser Bonaventi nicht gekommen ist, um mein Gold zu stehlen."

"Ich glaube, Sie hatten schon selbst Gelegenheit, sich von seinen Absichten zu überzeugen."

"Er plündert also! Und was gedenken Sie dagegen zu tun, Commodore?"

Ich fühlte, dass wir uns einem heiklen Punkt näherten.

"Im Augenblick gar nichts, Mr. Sparrow. Ich sehe keinen vernünftigen Weg, ihn daran zu hindern."

"Ha! Soll das heißen, Sie haben noch gar keinen Plan?"

"Nun, sobald ich wieder in Port Royal bin, werden meine Leute und ich alles daran setzen – "

"Port Royal? Wo ist Port Royal und wo sind wir? Einstweilen verschleppt dieser Kerl mein Gold und Sie sehen tatenlos zu! Was ist mit Ihrem Ehrgeiz, Commodore? Recht und Gesetz, und das ganze!"

Das war ein bisschen stark. Ich stand auf. "Mr. Sparrow, mir ist sehr an der Erhaltung des Rechtsfriedens gelegen, aber ich muss davon ausgehen, dass Sie weder für die Nutzung der Insel, noch für das Gold einen gültigen Titel vorweisen können."

"Wovon reden Sie? Das ist eine Pirateninsel, ich bin der Pirat! Genügt das nicht?"

"Was ich sagen will ist lediglich, dass weder Sie, noch dieser Bonaventi irgendeinen Rechtsanspruch auf die Insel haben, _ergo_ kommt weder Captain Bonaventi, noch Ihnen selbst staatlicher Schutz zu. Aber wie gesagt, sobald ich wieder in Port Royal bin – "

"Aber es ist _mein Schatz_!"

"Raubgut, Mr. Sparrow, an dem noch das Blut unschuldiger Menschen klebt! Sie können doch nicht ernstlich glauben, dass ich Ihnen zu diesem Besitz verhelfe!"

" _Mein Schatz_ ", wiederholte er kläglich. Und dann, mit ganz veränderter Miene: "Also gut, Commodore. Sagen Sie eine Zahl."

"Eine Zahl?"

"Eine Zahl, verdammt! Ich mache Ihnen ein Angebot, Norrington. Zehn Prozent?"

"Lassen Sie das, zum Teufel! Wofür halten Sie mich denn? Das ist doch eine moralische Frage, Sparrow, ganz egal, wieviel Gold da draußen liegt! Wohin würde es denn führen, wenn sich alle Welt beliebig an den Gütern der anderen bereichern könnte!"

Der Pirat kniff die Augen zusammen. "Zuerst haben Sie geredet wie ein Winkeladvokat, jetzt reden Sie wie ein Pfaffe!"

"Tatsächlich? Nun, Mr. Sparrow, ich versichere Ihnen, ich bin weder das eine, noch das andere. Nichtsdestotrotz liegt es in Ihrem eigenen Interesse – "

" _Wir stehlen, wir plündern, wir rauben, wir klau'n_ …", summte er.

"Mr. Sparrow? Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie mir Ihre Aufmerksamkeit – "

" _Trinkt aus, Piraten, joho_ … Kamerad, ich muss den Augenblick nützen!", versetzte er, indem er aufsprang und den Gang zurück lief.

"Mr. Sparrow! So warten Sie doch!" In drei Schritten war ich hinter ihm und packte ihn am Arm. "Was haben Sie denn vor, um Gottes Willen?"

"Was erwarten Sie – von einem Piraten?"

Entschlossen schüttelte er mich ab, trat hinaus ins Dämmerlicht der Höhle und rief laut:

"Bonaventi, du altes Schlitzohr! Wer zum Teufel gibt dir das Recht, hier zu plündern?"

Die Verwirrung, die sein plötzliches Erscheinen auslöste, währte nicht lang. Bonaventi blickte um sich; als er Sparrow erkannte, warf er nonchalant den Pokal hinter sich, den er eben in der Hand gehalten hatte, und legte die Hand auf seinen Degen.

"Sieh da, was für eine Erscheinung! Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, müsste ich annehmen, dass uns Jack Sparrow seine Aufwartung macht!"

Sparrow tat einen Schritt vorwärts, sodass er geradewegs unter einen der Lichtschächte zu stehen kam. "In Person, Bonaventi, da können Sie sich drauf verlassen!"

"In Person, so so. Man hört ja einiges über Ihre Person, Sparrow, und zuletzt wurde mir glaubhaft versichert, Sie seien endlich am Galgen gelandet. Aber unter uns, ich vergönne jedem sein bisschen Leben, so auch Ihnen." Dabei zog der Freibeuter seinen Degen und drückte damit gerade das Gegenteil davon aus, was seine Worte besagten. Sparrow allerdings konnte das nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

"Ah, Leben!", rief er, indem er ebenfalls blankzog. "Wer es nie riskiert hat, weiß gar nicht, was er daran hat."

"Dann seien Sie vernünftig und übertreiben es nicht mit den Risken."

"Aber Sie wissen doch, Bonaventi, das nackte Leben ist nicht viel wert. Schadet nichts, wenn man außer dem eigenen Namen auch ein paar Münzen sein eigen nennen kann."

"Ein wahres Wort, Sparrow."

"Und was man einmal sein eigen genannt hat, gibt man ungern wieder her."

"Hört, hört!" Bonaventi schlug die Klinge gegen seine flache Hand, während er Sparrow umrundete wie ein Kampfhahn den anderen. "Sie sprechen doch nicht etwa mit Bezug auf unsere gegenwärtige Lage? Dann kennen Sie bestimmt den alten Spruch: Wer zuerst kommt, mahlt zuerst."

"Genau so ist es, Bonaventi. Und man sagt auch: Einmal ein Dieb, immer ein Dieb!"

Mit jedem Wort war mir klarer geworden, dass der Wortwechsel zwischen den beiden Gaunern zu einem üblen Ende, ja zu einem Kampf führen musste. Die Folgen, die eine derartige Auseinandersetzung für mich haben würde, waren in keinster Weise absehbar. Keiner der beiden Parteien durfte ich trauen, denn beiden war ich in gewisser Hinsicht ein Dorn im Auge: Bonaventi, weil ich keinen Nutzen mehr für ihn hatte, Sparrow, weil ich ihm immer noch gefährlich werden konnte. Was also war zu tun? Schon überlegte ich, einen Schritt zu tun, von dem ich mir selbst nicht allzu viel Nutzen versprach – nämlich zwischen den Streitenden zu vermitteln – als mir ein lauter Ruf zuvorkam:

"Jack! _Deckung_!"

Eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit, keine 10 Schritt von mir entfernt – und gleich darauf krachte ein Schuss, der das Ende von Jack Sparrow bedeutet hätte, wenn der Pirat nicht mit katzenhafter Gewandtheit hinter einem Felsvorsprung verschwunden wäre. Und da war Doggy, das Rattengesicht, die rauchende Pistole in der Hand!

Noch stand ich - ich gestehe es - erschrocken über diesen kaltblütigen Mordversuch, als neben mir eine schlanke Gestalt zu Boden sprang, auf Bonaventis Männer zulief und sich auf Doggy stürzte; der Kerl ließ sogleich die Pistole fallen und wehrte sich nach Kräften gegen – nun, meine Augen hatten sie gesehen, bevor mein Verstand nachzog: die Gestalt, die Doggy gerade eben einen heftigen Schlag versetzte, war niemand anderes als Miss Anamaria, Jack Sparrows weiblicher Steuermann! Das folgende Schauspiel war so ungewöhnlich, das man darüber hätte vergessen können, in welcher gespannten Lage wir alle uns befanden. Allerdings wurde meine Aufmerksamkeit sogleich dadurch abgelenkt, dass nun wie auf ein geheimes Stichwort Sparrows übrige Leute aus dem Gewirr der Höhleneingänge auftauchten. Mein alter Bekannter Gibbs war einer der ersten, doch dann folgten etliche Männer, die ich nur mit großer Mühe von Bonaventis Leuten hätte unterscheiden können.

Für einen Vermittlungsversuch war es nun zu spät. Binnen kürzester Zeit war rundum der Kampf in vollem Gange. Sparrow hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt und kreuzte die Klingen mit Bonaventi, der sich trotz seiner Leibesfülle als geschickter Fechter erwies. Verdammte Piraten! Ich verspürte sehr wenig Lust, mich an der Geschichte zu beteiligen, als der Kampf in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe plötzlich eine Wendung nahm, die mich zum Handeln veranlasste.

Gerade eben war es nämlich Doggy gelungen, seine Angreiferin abzuschütteln; der Vorteil war auf seiner Seite, und er nützte ihn zu einem heftigen Faustschlag, der Anamaria mitten ins Gesicht traf. Sie taumelte und verlor das Gleichgewicht – ein falscher Schritt, sie stolperte ins Wasser – und Doggy zögerte keinen Augenblick, packte sie im Nacken und drückte sie unter die Oberfläche, während er mit der freien Hand nach dem Messer griff.

Ich stolperte mehr, als ich lief, und wäre um ein Haar auf den nassen Steinen ausgeglitten, aber ich erreichte Doggy im letzten Augenblick und schlug ihm das Messer aus der Hand. Er fluchte und ließ Anamaria los, die regungslos unter Wasser sank. Ich versuchte sie zu erreichen, doch Doggy ließ mir keine Zeit dazu. Flink wie ein Wiesel warf er sich herum und versetzte mir einen schmerzhaften Tritt, worauf ich den Halt verlor und wir beide auf den Boden kugelten. Rattengesicht versuchte, sein Messer zu erreichen, aber ich wusste ihn daran zu hindern; eine Weile rangen wir verbissen, ohne dass eine Waffe zum Einsatz gekommen wäre, dann gewann ich die Oberhand und versetzte ihm mit dem Griff meines Degens einen Schlag, der ihn für die nächste Zeit unschädlich machen würde.

"Miss! Miss Anamaria!"

Sie lag im Wasser, ihr offenes Haar wie ein dunkler Schleier; der Anblick gab mir einen Stich und ließ mich an Elizabeth denken, an den furchtbaren Moment, da sie vor meinen Augen ins Meer gestürzt war. Ihr Bild stand mir im Gedächtnis, als ich in die Lagune watete und Anamaria an den Schultern fasste, um sie ans Ufer zu ziehen.

"Miss! Hören Sie mich?" Ihre Augen waren noch immer geschlossen; ich legte sie nieder, wo der Boden möglichst flach war, und schüttelte sie vorsichtig.

"Anamaria!"

Schon blinzelte sie, hustete einige Male und kam schließlich vollends zu sich.

"Dieser Meuchelmörder", stieß sie hervor, "diese verdammte Kanaille!" Mit einer Hand stützte sie sich auf mich und machte Anstalten, sich aufzurichten, doch dann verschlug es ihr erneut den Atem und sie sank gegen meine Schulter.

"Dieser Bastard", keuchte sie. "Haben Sie ihn wenigstens erwischt?"

"Doggy? Der wird vorerst keinen Schaden anrichten."

Sie hob den Kopf und betrachtete mich mit einem Ausdruck von Zufriedenheit – aber eine innere Stimme warnte mich, dass es nicht angebracht sei, weiter Konversation zu machen. Stattdessen saßen wir eine Weile schweigend, und schließlich lehnte sie wortlos den Kopf an meine Brust. Ich schrieb es einem momentanen Gefühl von Schwäche zu. –

Die weitere Beschreibung des Kampfes zwischen Sparrows und Bonaventis Leuten würde mehrere Seiten füllen, aber es erscheint mir zwecklos, den Leser damit zu langweilen. Eine Darstellung solcher Auseinandersetzungen, wenn sie naturgetreu sein will, ist fast immer enttäuschend: Im Kampf laufen viele kleine Dinge sehr rasch und vor allem gleichzeitig ab, sodass die spätere, lineare Beschreibung immer nur ein schwacher Abklatsch, eine ungefähre Näherung an das eigentliche Geschehen sein kann.

Ich will mich also auf das Wesentliche beschränken. Das _tête-à-tête_ mit Miss Anamaria war von kurzer Dauer. Kaum waren einige Minuten verstrichen, da berührte jemand von hinten meine Schulter und ich hörte ein leises: "Commodore! Commodore! Was ist mit Anamaria?"

Ich wandte mich um und sah niemanden.

"Hier", wisperte die Stimme. "Hier unten!"

"Marty? Bist du das?"

"Teufel, Anamaria! Du hast uns einen verdammten Schrecken eingejagt! Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

"Bin ich aus Zucker?"

"Man wird ja noch fragen dürfen." Der Mann, der da sprach, war kleinwüchsig, und duckte sich hinter eine gewaltige Amphore, die halb zerbrochen im Wasser lag; kein Wunder, dass ich ihn zunächst nicht gesehen hatte. "Commodore, ich habe eine Nachricht für Sie von Jack – von Captain Sparrow. Aber Sie müssen mir zuerst eine wahre Antwort geben, haben Sie verstanden?"

"Was soll das heißen, eine _wahre_ Antwort?"

Anamaria sah mich von der Seite her an. "Er meint, Sie sollen nicht lügen."

Das amüsierte mich. "Ich lüge nie."

"Dann ist es ja gut. Also hiermit – hiermit frage ich Sie, Commodore: Sind Sie auf unserer Seite oder auf der von Bonaventi?"

Was für ein Spaß! "Guter Mann, ich bin auf der Seite des Königs."

"Anamaria? Heißt das, dass er auf unserer Seite ist?"

Sie machte sich von mir los. "Nein", sagte sie kühl. "Das heißt, dass er uns alle miteinander für Schurken hält."

"So!", sagte Marty und betrachtete mich von oben herab, was einigermaßen beachtlich ist wenn man bedenkt, dass er mir gerade bis zur Hüfte reicht.

"Also was ist jetzt die Nachricht von Mr. Sparrow?"

"Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, Commodore. Sie sind ein Feind."

"Vielleicht könntest du es mir sagen", schlug Anamaria vor.

"Aber wenn er es hört –"

"Ich nehm's auf mich."

"Na schön." Marty sah sich um – ich folgte seinem Blick: Der Kampf tobte unvermindert weiter; allerdings war bisher auf keiner Seite eine nennenswerte Anzahl von Männern zu Boden gegangen.

"Kann noch dauern", urteilte er im Tone des Fachmanns. "Also. Das Schiff da draußen, die Lady Jane – da sind keine fünf Mann an Bord, die es bewachen. Bin mir ganz sicher, hab selbst hinübergelugt. Ein Spaziergang für uns, die Kerle rauszuschmeißen und das Schiff zu kapern. Die 'Lady' gehört uns, und dann – kein Schiff, kein Gold, und _Gute Nacht_ Bonaventi. Das ist Jacks Plan." 

Schlau ausgedacht, Sparrow. Wenn Bonaventi kein Schiff mehr hatte, nutzte ihm die Insel herzlich wenig. Vielleicht konnte man die Geschichte auf diese Weise schnell und unblutig beenden.

"Es sind nur zwei Mann", sagte ich. "Mehr als zwei Wachen konnte Bonaventi nicht am Schiff zurücklassen."

Marty beäugte mich zweifelnd. "Anamaria? Will er uns jetzt austricksen oder ist er doch auf unserer Seite?"

"Glauben Sie mir oder glauben Sie mir nicht", sagte ich ungeduldig. "Ich habe Ihnen schon gesagt, dass ich nicht lüge."

"Das genügt nicht, Commodore", erwiderte Anamaria, indem sie mich scharf ins Auge fasste. "Die Frage müssen Sie beantworten."

Eigentlich war es nicht meine Absicht gewesen, in dieser Sache Partei zu ergreifen, egal für welche Seite. Im Übrigen musste es jedem denkenden Menschen klar sein, dass ich mich in einem nicht unwesentlichen Dilemma befand, und keinesfalls nach Instinkt und Abenteuerlust handeln konnte. Vielmehr musste ich mich in einer Art und Weise verhalten, die mit meiner Stellung und meinem Rang vereinbar war, und nach Möglichkeit auch mein Überleben sicherstellte. Ich versuchte, diese Überlegungen entsprechend in Worte zu fassen, doch ich stieß auf blankes Unverständnis.

"Dann sagen Sie doch, dass Sie sich lieber raushalten wollen! Keiner hier, der nicht ein offenes Wort versteht!"

"Aber ich versuche lediglich, die Für und Wider zu erörtern –"

"Eine Entscheidung, Norrington!", fauchte Anamaria.

Die Heftigkeit ihres Ausbruchs erstaunte mich. "Sie müssen schon verzeihen, Miss, wenn ich in irgendeiner Weise –"

"Auf welcher Seite stehen Sie, Commodore?"

Also Miss Anamaria war wütend, soviel stand fest. Gerade eben war sie ganz – ganz zahm gewesen, und jetzt war sie außerordentlich wütend, ohne dass ich wissen konnte, warum. Es ist allerdings denkbar, dass diesen Leuten eine nuancierte Ausdrucksweise fremd ist. Ich will mich einfacher Worte befleißigen.

"Bitte nicht in diesem Ton, Miss Anamaria. Damit wir uns verstehen: Ich habe einige Sympathie für Mr. Sparrow, und ich habe alles Interesse der Welt daran, dass diese – Auseinandersetzung ehestmöglich beendet wird – "

"Und?", versetzte sie gereizt.

" – und zweifellos hat sich Mr. Bonaventi weit außerhalb dessen begeben, was das Gesetz erlaubt, nicht zuletzt dadurch, dass er –" ich wollte anmerken, dass Bonaventi mich mit Waffengewalt gezwungen hatte, ihn auf die Insel zu begleiten, aber ich habe den Verdacht, dass mir diese Episode nicht wirklich zur Ehre gereicht. " – dass er mich in Kenntnis meiner Identität mehrmals mit dem Tode bedrohte", sagte ich und fand selbst, dass es wehleidig klang.

"Und?", sagte sie, nun etwas milder.

"Es wäre durchaus eine vertretbare Maßnahme, sein Schiff zu – beschlagnahmen, um ihn an weiteren Aktionen zu hindern; zumindest solange, bis man seine Geschäfte untersucht und die Sachlage vollständig geklärt hat."

Ein guter Plan, wie alle meine Pläne.

"Schön. Dann kann's losgehen?"

"Warte noch, Marty. Sie haben die Frage noch immer nicht beantwortet, Commodore."

"Welche Frage?"

Einen Moment dachte ich, sie würde mich ohrfeigen, aber ich hatte mich geirrt. Sie beugte sich nur sehr nahe zu mir und sagte sehr leise: "Sagen Sie klar und deutlich, ob wir in dieser Sache auf Sie zählen können."

Also gut. Es liegt ohne Zweifel im öffentlichen Interesse, die gewalttätige Auseinandersetzung zweier rivalisierender Banden schnellstmöglich zu beenden.

"Mein Angebot, Miss Anamaria: Ich helfe Ihnen, die 'Lady Jane' zu kapern. Doch sobald das Schiff in unserer Gewalt ist, muss Sparrow Frieden schließen, oder ich garantiere Ihnen, Bonaventi bekommt sein Schiff zurück."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht für Jack sprechen."

"Keiner von uns kann das", ergänzte Marty. "Nichts für ungut, Sir, aber die Balgerei wird nicht ewig dauern. Wenn wir noch länger verhandeln, geht die Gelegenheit vorüber."

"Einverstanden. Ich bin dabei, aber ich habe Ihnen gesagt unter welchen Bedingungen."

"Dann sind Sie –"

"Auf Ihrer Seite, Miss Anamaria – vorläufig."

Sie nickte. "Ich nehme Sie beim Wort, Commodore. Zeig uns den Weg, Marty."

"Der Weg ist genau hier, Kameraden. Nase zu, wir müssen unter Wasser."

Martys Idee bestand darin, dass wir durch die Lagune tauchen sollten, um uns auf diese Weise unbemerkt aus der Höhle entfernen zu können. Die Idee war gut, wenn auch für einen Kleinwüchsigen deutlich einfacher zu bewerkstelligen als für unsereins. Der Wasserstand war zu gering, um tatsächlich schwimmen zu können, so wurde es ein jämmerliches Dahinkrabbeln unter der Wasseroberfläche. Wir waren schon ein gutes Stück Richtung Küste gekommen, da wurde das Wasser so seicht, dass es kein Vorwärts mehr gab, jedenfalls nicht unter Wasser. Überdies waren wir längst nicht mehr in Sichtweite der Höhle. Ich stand also auf und schüttelte Wasser und Schlamm aus meiner Kleidung.

"Ich nehme an, den Rest des Weges können wir wie menschliche Wesen zurücklegen."

Auch Anamaria hatte aufgegeben, sich unter Wasser abzustrampeln. "Wir sind fast da. Dort liegen schon die Boote."

"Wir nehmen ein Boot?"

"Es sei denn, Sie wollen hinausschwimmen, Commodore."

Klatschnass wie wir waren, machte es keinen großen Unterschied. "Ich frage nach Ihrem Plan, Marty."

Er war geschmeichelt. "Boot", sagte er. "Wenn die Kerle an Bord aufmerksam sind, sehen Sie uns mit oder ohne. Anamaria?"

"Mir egal. Entweder es klappt oder nicht."

Die Sache war entschieden; wir machten eines der Beiboote los und zogen es hinaus in die Bucht. Der Nebel hatte sich gelichtet, das Meer lag als glatter, schwarzer Spiegel vor uns. In der Ferne waren die Konturen der "Lady" deutlich zu sehen, ihre Masten ragten schwarz in den Nachthimmel.

Anamaria und ich nahmen die Ruder, Marty setzte sich ans Steuer. Ich gebe zu, je länger ich über die Sache nachdachte, desto eigentümlicher erschien es mir, im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes mit Sparrows Leuten in einem Boot zu sitzen. Aber es half nichts, ich hatte mein Wort gegeben, und der Plan musste zu Ende gebracht werden. Fast lautlos tauchten die Ruder ins Wasser, und wir näherten uns langsam aber stetig der "Lady Jane".

"Waffen?", fragte ich in die Stille.

"Degen und Dolche", antwortete Anamaria mit einem schnellen Seitenblick. "Marty kämpft mit dem Messer. Denken Sie daran, dass unsere Pistolen unbrauchbar sind."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. "Wir sollten überhaupt zu verhindern versuchen, dass Schüsse abgefeuert werden. Je weniger Lärm, desto besser."

"Je weniger Kugeln, desto besser", stimmte Marty zu.

"Wenn sich die Wachen an Deck befinden, wird es sofort einen Kampf geben. Aber wer weiß, wo sie sich aufhalten. Im günstigsten Fall sind beide betrunken, und wir haben leichtes Spiel."

"Wir werden sehen", sagte Anamaria gelassen.

Ehrlich gesagt erinnerte mich das ganze an die Abenteuer, zu denen man als junger Midshipman abkommandiert worden war. Viel Feind, viel Ehr', und alles ein bisschen Hals-über-Kopf. Aber das Glück war auf unserer Seite; schlechte Sicht oder Unaufmerksamkeit der Männer an Bord, wir wurden nicht bemerkt und kamen ungehindert bis an die Ankertrosse der "Lady". Marty wagte den Aufstieg als erster. Er kletterte bis an die Reling, zog sich an Deck und sah sich um. "Die Luft ist rein", signalisierte er uns dann. Anamaria war die nächste, und ich selbst machte den Abschluss.

Das Vorderkastell war leer und still. Doch dem Frieden war nicht zu trauen, es war immer noch denkbar, dass man unsere Ankunft beobachtet hatte. Für alle Fälle blieb Marty zurück, Entermesser in der Hand, während Anamaria und ich Richtung Achterdeck schlichen. Als wir uns der Mittschiffsluke näherten, blieb Anamaria plötzlich stehen.

"Im Zwischendeck", wisperte sie. "Ich höre Stimmen."

So leise wie möglich schlichen wir wir weiter. Und wirklich, die Stimmen wurden deutlicher – es klang, als säßen die Wachen tatsächlich beim Rum. Ich deutete Anamaria, sie solle hier warten, und ging selbst weiter bis zum Heck, wo aber niemand zu sehen war. Das Steuer war festgemacht. Ich schlich zurück zu Anamaria und winkte Marty, er solle herüberkommen.

"Achtern ist alles ruhig", sagte ich. "Ich schätze, die Männer sind unten im Laderaum und lassen sich vollaufen, wenn ich es salopp formulieren darf."

Marty nickte. "Ich werde den Kerls ein bisschen Feuer unterm Hintern machen, Commodore, Sie brauchen sie dann nur mehr in Empfang zu nehmen."

Sprachs und huschte lautlos die Treppe hinunter. Es verstrich keine Minute, da ertönte ein schrilles Kreischen, gefolgt von erschrockenem Gebrüll. Gleich darauf erschienen die beiden Wachen stolpernd an Deck, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck als wären die Furien hinter ihnen her. Ich trat ihnen entgegen.

"Guten Abend, meine Herren. Ich muss Ihnen mitteilen, dass wir dieses Schiff mit Beschlag belegen. Es bleibt Ihnen selbst überlassen, ob Sie den Weg über die Reling antreten oder sich bei uns in Arrest begeben wollen. Falls Sie sich fürs Schwimmen entscheiden: an der Ankertrosse hängt ein Boot, dessen Sie sich gerne bedienen dürfen."

"Was ist mit Captain Bonaventi?", rief der ältere der beiden, der sich offenbar schneller wieder gefangen hatte.

"Denken Sie an das Sprichwort 'Jeder ist sich selbst der Nächste', und kümmern Sie sich um sich selbst." Ich deutete mit dem Degen in seine Richtung. "Entscheiden sie sich."

Die beiden wechselten einen Blick.

"Wir nehmen das Boot", sagte der zweite. Und dann, "Wir sollen springen?"

"Entweder ihr geht freiwillig, oder wir helfen nach", versetzte Anamaria.

"Sie haben es gehört, Gentlemen. Nun?"

Im nächsten Augenblick landeten sie im Wasser, einer nach dem anderen, und strampelten in Richtung des Beiboots. Die "Lady Jane" gehörte uns, ohne dass ein einziger Schuss gefallen wäre.

Ich wandte mich an Marty. "Vorausgesetzt, es verletzt nicht den guten Geschmack: was haben Sie da unten gemacht?"

"Die Leute sind so schreckhaft", erwiderte er spitzbübisch.

"Sie haben Sie _erschreckt_? Und wie?"

Er grinste und zuckte die Achseln. "Sie haben doch gesagt, keine Schüsse." Damit sprang er hoch, klammerte sich an die Reling und winkte den beiden Schwimmern zu. "Da drüben ist das Boot!", schrie er ihnen nach.

"Es wird Zeit", sagte Anamaria. "Geben wir das Signal."

 

***

 

Wir hatten einen der Dreipfünder an Deck geladen und einmal, dann ein zweites Mal abgefeuert. Ob Sparrow das Signal erhalten hatte und ob es ihm weiters von Nutzen war, würde sich erst zeigen. Unsere Arbeit war für den Augenblick getan; wir konnten nichts mehr tun, als zu warten. An Schlaf war allerdings nicht zu denken, also beschäftigte sich jeder nach seiner Art. Marty, den die Neugier antrieb, machte sich in den Laderäumen zu schaffen, während Anamaria auf der Brücke Position bezog, um Wache zu halten. Mir war beides recht, denn ich wollte mich selbst ein wenig umsehen auf der "Lady".

Nachdem ich meinen Rock zum Trocknen aufgehängt hatte, ging ich zurück zu Bonaventis Kabine, die ich unversperrt fand. Es war alles wie zuvor: der Kartentisch unter einem Berg von Papieren begraben, zahllose Notizen darauf verstreut, daneben die Seekiste, in der er meine Waffe aufbewahrt hatte. Ich öffnete sie und fand mehrere Pistolen und Munition – nichts, was ich im Augenblick benötigte, aber immerhin eine Gelegenheit, meine eigene Pistole zu trocknen und zu laden.

Gerade als ich die Kiste wieder verschloss, kam mir ein Gedanke, der sich als treffend erweisen sollte: Bonaventi war ein Gauner, aber er war auch ein geschickter Kaufmann – und wo Geschäfte geführt werden, da gibt es auch so etwas wie eine Buchhaltung. Tatsächlich befanden sich auf den ersten Blick in seiner Kabine zwar keine Geschäftsbücher im eigentlichen Sinn, aber doch Papiere aller Art, die vielleicht bei näherer Untersuchung über die Natur seiner Geschäfte Aufschluss geben konnten.

Ich nahm mir also die Freiheit, seine Kästen und Laden zu durchsuchen, und förderte manches an Dokumenten und Aufzeichnungen zutage. Es waren in der Mehrzahl Handelspapiere, die ich in aller Eile überflog; vieles war in spanischer Sprache abgefasst und machte mir ziemliche Mühe. Bonaventis Geschäfte mit ausländischen Individuen waren jedenfalls zahlreich; einiges schien mir auf Anhieb verdächtig, zumal Dokumente, die sich auf Kriegsgüter bezogen.

Sowohl von Spaniern, als auch von Franzosen befanden sich Schuldscheine in seinem Besitz, die über den Hintergrund der Schuld keine Aufklärung gaben. Auch die "Lady Jane" schien aufgrund eines solchen Schuldscheins auf Bonaventi übergegangen zu sein: das Schiff war zuvor unter spanischer Flagge gesegelt, und im Gegenzug einer ungenannten Leistung in seinen Besitz gelangt. Eigenartig! Für einen Mann, der sich gerne als "Feind Spaniens" präsentierte, waren seine Geschäftsbeziehungen zu diesem Land ein wenig zu zahlreich.

Durfte ich soweit gehen, ihn der Spionage zu verdächtigen? Vielleicht war er einfach ein Räuber und Erpresser, der sich mit Brief und Siegel verpfänden ließ, was er mit Gewalt nicht bekommen konnte. Doch wenn mir auch der Schaden, den spanische Schiffsführer durch ihn erlitten haben mochten, reichlich gleichgültig blieb, so war es unerträglich, dass er die königliche Flagge für seine Betrügereien missbrauchte.

"Was machen Sie da?"

"Ah, Miss Anamaria."

Sie kam näher und blickte mir über die Schulter. "Was haben Sie da gefunden?"

Ich tat einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihr Platz zu machen. "Ich muss Sie enttäuschen, hier liegen nur Papiere. Papiere allerdings, die für die Admiralität von großem Interesse sein dürften."

"Für die Admiralität? Oh." Sie hob eines der Dokumente auf und drehte es hin und her. Dann fragte sie unvermittelt: "Wie geht es Ihrem Arm, Commodore?"

"Ah, nicht der Rede wert. So gut wie neu."

Mein Blick traf ihren, worauf sie sich brüsk von mir abwandte. "Gibbs hatte nicht vor, Ihnen ein Haar zu krümmen", sagte sie, indem sie die Bordwand musterte. "Der Branntwein macht seine Hände zittrig, verstehen Sie das?"

"Ich weiß. Er hat mir sein Herz ausgeschüttet."

"Wenn Sie wollen – ", sie drehte sich halb nach mir um, vermied es aber, mir ins Gesicht zu sehen, "Marty hat einiges aus dem Laderaum heraufgeholt. Orangen. Und Schinken. Und alles mögliche andere, dieser Bonaventi war ein richtiger Feinschmecker."

"Tatsächlich? Umso grausamer, dass er mich hat darben lassen."

"Dann steht Ihnen jedenfalls ein Anteil zu."

Sie wartete, und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass noch etwas gesagt werden sollte; aber in diesem Moment steckte Marty seinen Kopf in die Tür und rief: "Anamaria! Commodore! Das müsst ihr euch ansehen!"

Wir beeilten uns also, an Deck zu kommen, und sahen in einiger Entfernung unsere Beiboote vorüber rudern – darin Bonaventi, seine Leute, und was sie in der Eile an Wertgegenständen hatten zusammenraffen können. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte mich Bonaventi ausgemacht.

"Die Pest über Sie, Norrington! Die Pest und die Cholera!", schrie er herüber, indem er seine Faust schüttelte.

"Pass auf, dass du nicht über Bord fällst, Fettwanst!", schrie Marty.

"Hören Sie mich, Norrington? Wir sehen uns wieder, und dann Gnade Ihnen Gott! Die 'Lady Jane' wird Ihnen nichts nützen, ich bekomme wieder ein Schiff!"

"Die 'Lady Jane' ist wohl eher eine 'Donna Juanita'", murmelte ich, indem ich ihm den Rücken zukehrte. Seine Verwünschungen konnten mich nicht weiter anfechten; ich habe Schlimmeres gehört, und war im übrigen zufrieden mit seinem Erscheinen, denn es bedeutete wohl, dass Sparrow die Auseinandersetzung in seinem, in _unserem_ Sinne entschieden hatte.

Marty hing noch an der Reling und überschüttete Bonaventi mit Flüchen, da überlegte ich schon, was als nächstes zu tun sei. Mit Bonaventi anzubinden hielt ich für sinnlos; er konnte einstweilen keinen Schaden anrichten, und mit etwas Glück mochte ihn eine Patrouille aufgreifen, noch bevor er Tortuga erreichte. Wir hatten anderes zu tun; meine erste Sorge galt der "Lady Jane" selbst – ein wunderbares Schiff, schnell und wendig, alles in allem ein würdiger Nachfolger für meine "Interceptor" ...

Ja, ich muss zugeben, dass das mein Gedanke war. Schließlich ging es nicht an, das Schiff in Sparrows Hände fallen zu lassen _._ Rechtlich, so sagte ich mir, war das ohnehin die einzig saubere Lösung für die "Lady": Beschlagnahme, Genehmigung durch die Admiralität, Aufnahme in die königliche Flotte. Allerdings war mir wohl bewusst, dass die Entscheidung in dieser Sache von Sparrows eigenen Absichten abhängen würde.

"Lassen Sie uns den Anker lichten, Commodore", sagte Anamaria hinter mir. "Jack wird uns eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, sobald wir auf dem offenen Meer sind."

"Den Anker lichten? Mit welcher Mannschaft, Miss Anamaria?"

Ich wies nachdrücklich darauf hin, dass sich achtern und steuerbord von unserem Ankerplatz Untiefen befanden, sodass wir nur nach backbord und vorne freies Fahrwasser hatten; die nötigen Manöver waren mit einem Personalstand von drei, wobei ich Miss Anamaria nur widerstrebend mitzählte, hart an der Grenze zur Unmöglichkeit.

Sie lachte nur. "Schwierig: vielleicht. Unmöglich: nicht für uns!"

Ich warf einen Seitenblick auf Marty, der schief grinste – offenbar sollte hier meine Autorität, mehr noch: meine _Seemannschaft_ auf die Probe gestellt werden.

"Also gut. Sie gehen ans Steuer, Miss Anamaria."

"Aye."

"Warten Sie auf mein Kommando, dann wird schon nichts schiefgehen. Das übrige bleibt uns, Marty. Anker einholen, Mars- und Bramsegel beisetzen –"

"Meine leichteste Übung, Commodore."

Ich runzelte die Stirn über seinen Ton. Immerhin, Marty entpuppte sich als einer der geschicktesten Seeleute, die mir je begegnet waren; seine Gewandtheit im Segelwerk war phänomenal. Ich darf dabei hinzufügen, dass ich auch mit mir selbst nicht unzufrieden war – zwar liegt es einige Zeit zurück, dass ich mich in der Takelage eines Schiffes bewegt habe, aber es gibt Dinge, die man nicht verlernt. Mit großer Zufriedenheit sah ich die Segel gesetzt – dann allerdings hatten wir die größte Mühe, sie entsprechend scharf anzubrassen und schließlich den Anker vollends einzuholen. Anamaria verließ mehr als einmal ihre Station, um uns zu Hilfe zu kommen, wenn zwei Paar Arme nicht ausreichen wollten.

Aber endlich war der Anker gekattet, und mit einigem hin und her lief die "Lady Jane" hart am Wind. Als wir etwas an Fahrt gewonnen hatten, ging ich achtern, um nach dem Steuer zu sehen.

"Nun, was halten Sie von ihr?"

Anamaria blinzelte mir durch die aufgehende Sonne entgegen.

"Commodore?"

"Ich meine unsere 'Lady'. Was halten Sie von ihr?"

"Das kann ich nicht beurteilen, Sir. Ganz etwas anderes als die 'Pearl', aber sonst – "

"Glauben Sie mir, Miss Anamaria: das ist ein ganz vortreffliches Schiff. Ah, natürlich sind hier und da – ich meine, kleine Verbesserungen sind immer möglich, aber alles in allem: ein vortreffliches Schiff."

Sie lächelte plötzlich. "Und was halten Sie von der Mannschaft?"

"Ich würde sagen, die Mannschaft hat sich bewährt."

"Nur die Mannschaft?"

"Was meinen Sie?"

"Da draußen ist die 'Pearl'", sagte sie statt einer Antwort. "Sehen Sie? Da kommt Jack."

Und tatsächlich, da wehte die Totenkopfflagge über Sparrows schwarzen Segeln. Der Ankerplatz der "Black Pearl" musste an der Nordseite der Insel liegen, sonst wäre sie uns schon früher begegnet. Zu den beabsichtigten Reparaturen war aber offenbar keine Zeit geblieben, denn die berühmte schwarze Leinwand hing in Fetzen wie eh und je. 

"Sir? Wahrscheinlich will er an Bord kommen."

"Schon möglich. Wir werden beidrehen und ihn erwarten."

Aber noch während ich es sagte wurde mir bewusst, dass ich das nicht tun wollte. Sparrow hatte kein Recht an diesem Schiff, und der Teufel sollte mich holen, wenn ich es ihm freiwillig überließ!

"Warten Sie noch", sagte ich zu Anamaria, indem ich ihr die Hand auf den Arm legte, um meinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. "Ich will sagen –"

Mein Blick blieb an der 'Pearl' hängen, die geradewegs auf uns zu kam. Wenn ich daran gedacht hatte, eine Verfolgungsjagd zu riskieren, so war es jetzt zu spät dafür. Sparrow segelte auf Kollisionskurs, und mir kam der Gedanke, dass das seinem Charakter durchaus entsprach. Der Mann selbst stand am Bug und winkte zu uns herüber, während er mit der rechten Hand nach einer Leine griff.

"Ahoi, 'Lady'! Ein prächtiges Boot, Commodore Norrington, finden Sie nicht?"

"Drehen Sie ab, Sie Wahnsinniger, Sie werden uns rammen!"

Aber die "Pearl" legte sich sacht zur Seite und zog knapp an der "Lady" vorüber. Kaum waren die beiden Schiffe Bug an Bug, da schwang sich Sparrow leichtfüßig an Bord. Er kam an Deck zu stehen und schüttelte sich erst einmal.

"War wohl zu viel verlangt, dass man beidreht und den guten Jack bequem an Bord kommen lässt, was? Na, sei's drum! Diesen Bonaventi haben wir schön ausgebootet!"

Ich ging ihm entgegen. "Das Boot – das _Schiff_ von Mr. Bonaventi war eben Gegenstand unseres Gesprächs."

"So? Was wurde denn darüber gesagt?"

Er suchte und fand Anamarias Blick; offenbar gab es ein geheimes Einverständnis zwischen den beiden, von dem mir nichts bekannt war. Was der Gegenstand dieses Einverständnisses war, blieb mir allerdings auch weiterhin verborgen, denn Sparrow näherte sich mir mit dem Ausdruck größter Vertraulichkeit, legte mir den Arm um die Schultern und sagte:

"Wenn ich es recht bedenke, Commodore, dann sind Sie gegenwärtig gar keiner."

"Verzeihung?"

Sparrow räusperte sich. "Nun, meines Wissens bedarf es einer Flotte, um den Titel eines Flottenkommandeurs führen zu können, Mr. Norrington. Will sagen, um ein Commodore zu sein, brauchen Sie zumindest zwei Schiffe, nicht wahr? Und seit dem unglücklichen Ende der 'Interceptor' verfügt Fort Charles nur mehr über ein einziges, die 'Dauntless'– kein schlechtes Gefährt, aber eben nur eines. Klar soweit?"

Ich machte mich von ihm los. "Worauf wollen Sie hinaus, Mr. Sparrow?"

"Denken Sie in Ruhe drüber nach, Kamerad, und wenn Sie zu einem Ergebnis gekommen sind, sagen Sie mir, ob Sie die 'Lady' behalten wollen oder nicht."

"Behalten?"

"Sie werden natürlich eine Mannschaft brauchen, die Ihnen hilft, sie nach Port Royal zu bringen ..."

"Sie meinen -"

"... aber das ist doch kein Problem, Commodore!" Er klopfte mir auf die Schulter. "Sie werden glorreich in Port Royal einlaufen, mitsamt Ihrer Beute. Ah, denken Sie doch nur an den großen Auftritt! Glorreich, Norrington! Glorreich, ruhmreich, geradezu triumphal!"

 

***

 

"Kurs auf Port Royal, Sir?"

Ich stand noch immer wie angewurzelt und starrte hinter der 'Pearl' her, die sich langsam wieder von uns entfernte. Anamaria warf mir einen Blick zu, wartete, schüttelte schließlich den Kopf und trat ans Steuer.

"Klar zur Wende!", rief sie entschlossen, "Briggsegel mittschiffs, und ein bisschen flott! Worauf warten Sie, Commodore? Marty! Wir nehmen Kurs auf Port Royal!"

 _Jack Sparrow hatte mir ein Schiff geschenkt_.

"Miss Anamaria –"

Sie legte das Steuer zum Anluven, ohne mich zu beachten. "Klüverschoten los!"

Da ich keine Anstalten machte, mich zu rühren, rannte Marty los, um den Befehl auszuführen. Ich fuhr mir mit der Hand über die Augen. Die "Lady Jane" gehörte mir – gehörte der Königlichen Marine. Sparrow hatte sie mir ohne weiteres überlassen!

Ich suchte nach einer vernünftigen Erklärung, und fand keine.

"Achtersegel umbrassen! Commodore!"

Die 'Lady' drehte in den Wind; das Briggsegel begann zu killen, und das Geräusch brachte mich schlagartig zur Besinnung. Kurs auf Port Royal – da war Anamaria am Steuer, und vorne am Bug sah ich Marty, aber das Großsegel –

"Sind Sie fertig da vorne, Marty? Helfen Sie mir!"

Er kam keuchend angerannt. "Schon auf dem Weg zu Ihnen, Commodore."

"Achter rund! Und _ziehen_!"

"Aye, aye, Sir."

"Zum Teufel, was soll denn das?"

"Geht nicht – schneller – "

"Nein, nein, Sie missverstehen mich –" Herrgott, drei Mann – nein, _zwei_ Mann um ein solches Schiff zu segeln – das war bestenfalls eine Verrücktheit!

"Alleine schaff ich es nicht, Commodore!"

Ich sah ihn an. "Aber wir können doch ohnehin nicht – "

Die Großrah drehte sich knarrend in Position.

"Was können wir nicht?" Er hielt inne und starrte nach vorn. "Der Klüver, Sir."

"Klüver um!", rief ich, indem ich vorwärts lief. "Hören Sie, wir können doch nicht –"

Er stolperte hinter mir her. "Die 'Lady' nach Port Royal segeln? Sie sehen doch, dass es geht! Wir machen immer noch Fahrt!"

"Und selbst wenn alles gutgeht, was soll denn aus Anamaria und Ihnen werden? Haben Sie keine Angst, sich in Port Royal sehen zu lassen?"

"Keine Sorge, Commodore – Jack will, dass wir Sie nachhause bringen, und das werden wir auch tun."

"Schön und gut, und was dann?"

"Ah, uns fällt schon etwas ein!"

"Nicht plaudern", schrie Anamaria, "Vorquartier umbrassen!"

_"Verdammte Piraten!"_

Neben mir spuckte Marty fröhlich in die Hände.

"Das sind wir, Sir, und das bleiben wir. Auf eins - _ziehen_!"

Die 'Lady' wendete geschmeidig und nahm ohne Zweifel Kurs auf Port Royal. Wahrscheinlich, so sagte ich mir, hatte ich die falsche Frage gestellt – wo Jack Sparrow betroffen war, da gab es keine vernünftigen Erklärungen. Sparrow dachte in anderen Kategorien, in welchen, das mochte nur er allein wissen. Ich gebe zu, der Mann ist mir nach wie vor ein Rätsel.

Aber die Sonne scheint, und wir machen Fahrt. Vielleicht werde ich mit Marty noch einmal aufentern und Oberbramsegel setzen – der Wind ist günstig.

 

***


	5. Port Royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vierter und letzter Teil des Berichts - in dem Commodore Norrington eine schlechte und eine gute Nachricht empfängt.

 

Ich hatte beabsichtigt, diese Zeilen der Darstellung einiger Ereignisse aus der "neueren Geschichte von Port Royal" zu widmen. Dass die Erwähnung, nein, die _Erzählung_ von persönlichen Angelegenheiten schließlich soviel Platz einnehmen würde war mir selbst in keinster Weise bewusst gewesen. Mein Plan hatte gelautet, durchaus und vor allem auf der sachlichen, fachlichen Ebene zu verharren. Dazu ein oder zwei Worte über die persönlichen Hintergründe; so hätte ich die ehrbaren und weniger ehrbaren Zeitgenossen kurz charakterisiert – Gouverneur Swann, vielleicht Miss Elizabeth einerseits, Jack Sparrow, Captain Bonaventi andererseits – um ihre Handlungsweise zu erklären oder zumindest verständlich zu machen. Vielleicht hätte es den aufmerksamen Leser am Ende sogar interessiert, in kurzen Worten zu erfahren, wie es mir selbst als eigene und private Person ergangen ist – und damit hätte ich die Arbeit beendet und ihrem Zweck Genüge getan. Aber man sagt zu Recht: der Mensch denkt und Gott lenkt. Es hatte, wenn vielleicht nicht Gott, so doch die Vorsehung mein Abenteuer zu einem derart merkwürdigen, ja außergewöhnlichen Ausgang gebracht, dass nicht nur mein persönliches, sondern mein Allerprivatestes Leben zum Gegenstand der Erzählung werden musste.

 

***

 

Wie hatte Sparrow zum Abschied gesagt: "Glorreich, ruhmreich, triumphal!"

Vermutlich bedingte es mein Charakter, dass die Rückkehr nach Port Royal weder glorreich noch ruhmreich verlief. Freilich, die "Lady" war schon von weitem gesichtet worden, und mein Signal muss die Garnison in Aufruhr versetzt haben.

Ich wurde erwartet, und sah mit einer gewissen Rührung, dass Gouverneur Swann seine Hand im Spiel gehabt hatte, meine Ankunft feierlich zu gestalten: da war eine Einheit unserer stolzen Marineinfanterie, Gewehr bei Fuß; die trefflichen Kanoniere des Forts, in aller Eile angetreten; und vollends alles, was die Marine selbst an Offizieren und Männern aufbringen konnte. Aber ist das schon _glorreich_? Äußerlich vielleicht; aber im Inneren fühlte ich mich elend wie selten zuvor. In mehr als einer Hinsicht, so empfand ich es, war diese Heimkehr nicht ein Sieg, sondern eine Niederlage. Ah, Swann! Seine Großzügigkeit beschämt mich, umso mehr, da ich ihm mit einer Unwahrheit entgegentreten muss.

Ein Boot wurde ausgesandt, und man ruderte mich an Land mit allem Gepränge, das einem Admiral zukommt – während ich heimlich nach zwei Schwimmern Ausschau hielt, die in diesen Augenblicken irgendwo weitab des Forts ans Ufer kommen mochten. Die schmale Landzunge, die der Insel vorgelagert ist, bietet viele seichte, verschwiegene Uferstellen, an denen man gefahrlos und unentdeckt an Land kommen kann. Ich blickte mich um, aber die beiden waren zu schlau, sich sehen zu lassen. Vielleicht waren sie noch nahe am Schiff und warteten ab, dass mein Boot sich weit genug entfernte und die Aufmerksamkeit der Zuseher sich einem anderen Punkt zuwandte. Vielleicht schwammen sie auch unter Wasser, tauchten nur von Zeit zu Zeit zum Atemholen auf, wie wir es auf der Schatzinsel gemacht hatten. Vielleicht – aber hier war der Landungssteg, und hier war der Gouverneur.

Swann begrüßte mich aufs herzlichste; man umringte mich; ich schüttelte viele Hände, sah mich unwillkürlich nach Elizabeth um und konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Dann wurde ich mit Fragen bestürmt; ich musste in kurzen Worten erklären, wie ich an das Schiff gekommen war, dass die Mannschaft das Weite gesucht, ich die "Lady" ganz allein in den Hafen gebracht hatte. Ich erntete ungläubiges Staunen.

Jetzt nahm mich Swann beiseite und berichtete, dass Lieutenant Gillette am zweiten Tag die Suche nach mir abgebrochen hatte und nach Port Royal zurückgekehrt war, um von meinem Verschwinden Meldung zu machen. Dann sei die "Consolation" sogleich wieder ausgelaufen; Captain Summers habe es sich nicht nehmen lassen, die Mission zu kommandieren.

Auch erklärte sich der Gouverneur sogleich bereit, einen privaten Segler nach den entflohenen Piraten auszuschicken, aber ich winkte ab mit der Begründung, es sei jetzt vorrangig, einen Plan zur Ergreifung von Bonaventi auszuarbeiten. Dies wollte ich in Angriff nehmen, sobald ich mich ein wenig ausgeruht hatte; hier stimmte mir der Gouverneur bei und erklärte, ich müsse jedenfalls die Nacht zur Erholung nützen. Man bemerkte meinen Aufzug, der auf große Strapazen hindeutete; kurz, man vereinbarte, dass alle weiteren Dispositionen auf den nächsten Morgen verschoben werden sollten. Das war jedenfalls ganz in meinem Sinne.

Ich nahm also ohne weiteres meinen Abschied von der kleinen Versammlung und ließ mich zunächst in meine Wohnung fahren, fand aber keine Ruhe. So begab mich auf den Stützpunkt, wo ich nach einigen Versuchen, ein Protokoll der letzten Tage abzufassen, schließlich auf dem Sofa einschlief. -

Am frühen Abend erhielt ich ein Billett von Gouverneur Swann, des Inhalts, dass ich mich nach meinem Belieben zu einem Glas Sherry in seinem Hause einfinden solle. Der Nachricht war nicht zu entnehmen, ob es sich um eine größere Gesellschaft handeln werde; aber in Kenntnis der Gewohnheiten des Gouverneurs setzte ich voraus, dass nur wenige, vielleicht sogar nur ich selbst geladen war. Ich rief also Hopkins, der mir die Ausgehuniform brachte und mir beim Ankleiden behilflich war. Es liegt mir fern, in der Kleidung großen Aufwand zu treiben, aber nach den letzten Tagen, die mir insgeheim als "Lumpentage" im Gedächtnis bleiben werden, war es doch eine Genugtuung, sich in Rock und Hut wieder als Mensch fühlen zu dürfen. Der Abend war lau, und ich verzichtete darauf, im geschlossenen Wagen zu fahren. Stattdessen ließ ich mein Pferd satteln, und hatte einen äußerst angenehmen Ritt zum Haus des Gouverneurs. Es stellte sich heraus, dass ich tatsächlich der einzige Gast war.

Swann empfing mich in der Bibliothek. "Commodore! Ich freue mich, dass Sie gekommen sind. Sie nehmen doch einen Sherry?"

"Sehr gerne."

Swann winkte seinen Diener hinaus und übernahm es selbst, die Gläser zu füllen. "Auf Ihr Wohl, mein Freund. Ich bin erleichtert, Sie wohlbehalten wiederzusehen, höchst erleichtert!"

"Ich danke Ihnen, Gouverneur. Aber um die Wahrheit zu sagen, die Geschichte ist doch alles in allem sehr glimpflich abgelaufen."

"Glimpflich." Er nickte lächelnd. "Ihre Bescheidenheit ehrt Sie."

Ich hatte mein Glas geleert, bevor ich mich daran erinnerte, dass ich dem Genuss alkoholischer Getränke eigentlich abgeschworen hatte. Als ich das Glas niederstellte, fing Swann meinen Blick auf.

"Es mag Ihnen aufgefallen sein, Commodore, dass Elizabeth heute nachmittag nicht zu Ihrer Begrüßung erschienen ist. Sie hat mich aber inständig gebeten, Ihnen eine Nachricht zu überbringen."

 _Elizabeth_. "Eine Nachricht?"

Ich erwartete eine mündliche Mitteilung; stattdessen übergab mir der Gouverneur ein Kärtchen. Unschlüssig sah ich auf die zierliche Handschrift, die meinen Namen geschrieben hatte.

 _Ich bitte Sie, meine Unpässlichkeit heute Nachmittag zu verzeihen und nicht als Zeichen von Gleichgültigkeit zu missdeuten. Erlauben Sie mir, meiner Hoffnung Ausdruck zu geben, dass Sie mich weiterhin mit Ihrer Freundschaft ehren werden_. _Es verbleibt Ihre treue Freundin - Elizabeth Swann_

Das war höflich, und doch eiskalt. Hätte ich noch Hoffnungen gehegt, so bestand nun kein Zweifel mehr: sie hatte sich für William Turner entschieden.

Swann sprach fast begütigend. "Sie wissen, Commodore, dass ich Sie gerne in meine Familie aufgenommen hätte – aber es ist Elizabeths Wahl, mit wem sie ihr Leben verbringen möchte, auch wenn ich selbst vielleicht andere Präferenzen gehabt hätte. Sie verstehen mich, Sir?"

"Vollkommen, Gouverneur."

"Dann werden Sie vielleicht auch verstehen, was ich Ihnen als nächstes sage. Elizabeth hat Ihren Wunsch ausgedrückt, dass Sie an Ihrer Verlobungsfeier teilnehmen werden. Ich habe ihr zugesichert, Ihnen eine Einladung zu übermitteln."

Ich atmete tief. "Wenn es meine Pflichten erlauben, werde ich selbstverständlich an der Feierlichkeit teilnehmen. Und ich darf meine herzlichsten Glückwünsche aussprechen."

Swann legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich wusste es. Und jetzt wollen wir noch ein Glas miteinander nehmen, Norrington."

Meine Stimmung blieb eine gute Weile lang gedrückt, warum, kann ich selbst kaum erklären, denn ich hatte ja eigentlich nichts Neues erfahren. Aber mit dem Billett von Elizabeth, und vollends mit der unvorhergesehenen Einladung zu ihrer Verlobungsfeier hatte ihre Entscheidung doch eine Dimension von Endgültigkeit bekommen, die sie zuvor nicht gehabt hatte. Fast war ich dankbar, als der Gouverneur nach einiger Zeit ankündigte, er habe Doktor Flatley zu uns gebeten, einen ehrbaren Mediziner, der im Hause gewesen war, um nach Elizabeth zu sehen. Tatsächlich erschien Flatley kurz darauf und erbot sich sogleich, auch meine Gesundheit einer Überprüfung zu unterziehen. Ich dankte für sein Entgegenkommen, lehnte aber ab, und nachdem er sich mit einem guten Whiskey getröstet hatte wandte sich das Gespräch zusehends philosophischen Betrachtungen zu.

 

*** 

 

Es war spät in der Nacht, als ich mich von Swann verabschiedete und ein verschlafener Stallknecht mein Pferd aus dem Stall führte. Allerdings empfand ich trotz der späten Stunde keinerlei Müdigkeit, im Gegenteil, ich fühlte mich seltsam wach wie schon lange nicht mehr. Einiges, das der Gouverneur an diesem Abend geäußert hatte, war Gegenstand einer lebhaften Debatte geworden, und mein Kopf noch voll von Worten und Widerworten. Mein braves Pferd schnupperte die Nachtluft und fiel, kaum dass ich die Zügel locker ließ, in einen lebhaften Trab. Ich hatte keinen Grund, es zurückzuhalten, und überließ mich meinen Gedanken.

Die kurze Wegstrecke von Swanns Anwesen hinunter auf die Hauptstraße lag schon hinter mir, und ehe ich erkannte, was ich tat, war ich von der Hauptstraße abgebogen und ritt die Küstenstraße abwärts. Kaum bog ich die engen Serpentinen hinab, da spürte ich, dass die Seeluft frischer und das Rauschen des Meeres lauter wurde. Ich dachte an die See, die ich in meiner Kindheit gesehen hatte, die kalte See im Süden Englands – so ganz anders als der warme karibische Ozean.

Ich war ein gutes Stück in Richtung Strand gekommen, als ich den Rauch bemerkte. Ein schmaler Rauchfaden stieg aus dem Untergrund auf, schlängelte sich aufwärts durch die kühlere Luft. Von der Hauptstraße aus wäre er nicht zu sehen gewesen, aber jetzt erkannte ich sehr deutlich, dass sich da eine Feuerstelle befinden musste.

Vielleicht wäre es klüger gewesen, auf der Stelle kehrtzumachen und das kleine Feuer sich selbst zu überlassen. Es musste mich nicht kümmern, wer sich hier zusammenfand, und unter anderen Umständen hätte ich es nicht getan. Aber ich fühlte eine innere Unruhe, eine unbestimmte Ahnung, die mich dazu trieb, anzuhalten. Ein paar Minuten zögerte ich, ließ das Pferd auf der Stelle tänzeln und spähte in die tiefe Dunkelheit hinunter. Schließlich stieg ich ab – nahm das Pferd am Zügel, um dem Rauch zu folgen. Und tatsächlich, da unten, nahe am Wasser, flackerte ein Feuer –

"Guten Abend, Commodore Norrington."

Ich erkannte die Stimme sofort, auch wenn ich ringsum niemanden sehen konnte. Mein Herz schlug bis zum Hals.

"Guten Abend, Miss Anamaria", sagte ich in die Dunkelheit.

"Sie sind ganz alleine, Commodore? Der mächtigste Mann von Fort Charles ganz ohne Gefolge?"

"Sie schmeicheln mir."

"Ein Reiter allein ist ein leichtes Ziel. Eine Kugel aus dem Hinterhalt -"

Der Satz hing zwischen uns in der warmen Luft.

"Ich habe mir Sorgen um Sie gemacht, Miss Anamaria. Sind Sie beide sicher an Land gekommen?"

Ein Schatten trat mir aus der Dunkelheit entgegen und wurde zu Anamaria. Sie hatte ihren breitkrempigen Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen, aber jetzt schlug sie die Krempe zurück und lächelte ein wenig.

_Sie war wirklich sehr hübsch, wenn sie lächelte._

"Kommen Sie mit. Marty wird sich freuen, Sie zu sehen."

Das Pferd schnaubte und sträubte sich, als ich es vom Weg ab die steile Böschung hinunter zog, aber dann trabte es folgsam hinter mir her. Der Lärm blieb nicht unbemerkt; Marty hielt die Pistole in der Hand und zielte auf mich, als wir näher kamen. Erst als der Feuerschein auf mein Gesicht fiel, ließ er die Waffe sinken.

"Commodore Norrington? Aber was –?" Sein Blick wanderte hinauf zur Straße, die menschenleer war wie zuvor, dann wieder zu mir. "Sind Sie noch auf unserer Seite, Commodore?"

"Lass ihn, Marty. Er hat sich Gedanken über unser Wohlbefinden gemacht, das ist alles."

"Wohlbefinden! Ja, dann. Dachte schon – aber setzen Sie sich, setzen Sie sich, Sir. Wir haben uns erlaubt, ein kleines Feuerchen anzubrennen." Er sah mich an und zögerte. "Dann sind Sie nur hier um die gute Nachtluft zu atmen?"

"Unter anderem _",_ sagte ich, indem ich mich setzte. Anamaria tat das gleiche, und dann ließ ich mir erzählen, wie die beiden von der "Lady" an Land geschwommen waren, und sich bis zum Abend in einer Höhle unten in der Bucht versteckt hatten. Erst nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit, sagte Marty, hätten sie es gewagt, Feuer zu machen; aber Feuer sei schon deshalb unbedingt vonnöten, um der "Black Pearl" den Weg zu ihnen zu weisen. Sparrow wolle vor Tagesanbruch ein Boot an die Küste rudern lassen, um seine Leute an Bord zu holen.

Und dann war auch dieses Abenteuer erzählt, und das Gespräch stockte. Mir kam wieder zu Bewusstsein, wo ich war, und mit wem ich mich unterhielt. War es dahin mit mir gekommen, dass ich die Gesellschaft von Piraten suchte, um unter Menschen zu sein? Ich erhob mich also, fest entschlossen, mich zu verabschieden; da stand Marty ebenfalls auf und erklärte, er müsse nach trockenem Holz suchen.

Zurück blieben Miss Anamaria und ich, und die plötzliche Zweisamkeit machte mich verlegen. Piratin oder nicht, hier standen wir zusammen im nächtlichen Dunkel, und das war mehr, als ich je bei Elizabeth Swann erreicht hatte.

"Ich habe sie nie geküsst", sagte ich still. "Nie, nicht ein einziges Mal."

"Miss Elizabeth? Die Tochter des Gouverneurs?"

Wir gingen nebeneinander, der Sand knirschte unter unseren Stiefeln.

"Es war ein Fehler, ihr einen Antrag zu machen. Wir kennen uns schon so lange, und trotzdem ... Sie war immer nur ein kleines Mädchen für mich, Swanns kleine Tochter, und dann von einem Tag auf den anderen eine junge Dame, aber so ist das wohl. Ich glaube, ich habe einfach den richtigen Augenblick verpasst."

Anamaria schwieg, vielleicht aus Taktgefühl.

"Sie findet mich zu alt, das ist die Erklärung. Ich meine was sind schon zehn, zwölf Jahre – aber sie findet mich zu alt, da ist nichts daran zu ändern. Meine Güte, im Grunde ist sie ja wirklich noch ein Kind! Diese Ideen von Piraten und Abenteuern! Wer hätte denn wissen können, dass sie jedes Wort davon ernst meint?"

"Commodore –"

"Das ungewöhnlichste Mädchen, das ich je kennengelernt habe. Aber glauben Sie mir, sie war – sie ist - bezaubernd. In jeder Hinsicht – bezaubernd." Ich räusperte mich. "Glauben Sie nicht, dass ich sie hätte küssen sollen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Sir."

"Verzeihen Sie", murmelte ich, "das geht zu weit. Ich hätte nicht von diesen Dingen sprechen dürfen."

Sie hielt mich zurück. Ihre Stimme klang unerwartet warm. "Es liegt nicht an Ihnen, Sir, dass Miss Elizabeth ihr Herz an jemand anderen verloren hat. Man kann sich nicht aussuchen, in wen man sich verliebt."

"So."

"Liebe ist Schicksal, Commodore. Wer weiß schon, was das Leben für einen bereithält? Sehen Sie mich an, und Sie sehen meine Mutter, eine Freigelassene, und meinen Vater, der ein spanischer Seemann war. Ich habe mich oft gefragt, wie diese beiden zusammengefunden haben, aber so ist eben die Liebe."

Da war ein Schiff am Horizont zu sehen, und wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, war es die "Black Pearl". Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, aber im nächsten Augenblick war sie wie ein Schemen verschwunden.

Ich wandte mich um. "Liebe, Schicksal – die Wahrheit ist, wir treffen unsere eigenen Entscheidungen, und wenn wir nicht entscheiden, so tun es andere für uns. Das Schicksal ist der Sündenbock der Schwachen, wenn Sie mir folgen können."

"Dann halten Sie die Liebe für eine Schwachheit?"

"Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass sie es ist."

Anamaria blieb stehen. "Sie sind nicht der Mann, der einer Schwäche nachgibt, richtig, Commodore?"

"Man muss seine Pflichten kennen."

"Ihre Pflichten! Wem sind Sie denn so sehr verpflichtet?"

 _Anderen zu dienen, und nicht nur mir selbst_.

"Ich muss gehen", erwiderte ich.

"Ja", sagte sie, "Sie sollten gehen. Aber versprechen Sie mir eines – hören Sie auf, so traurig zu sein. Das passt gar nicht zu Ihnen."

"Wenn Sie es sagen."

Sie streckte die Hand aus und berührte einen winzigen Augenblick lang meine Brust. Dann zog sie die Hand zurück, indem sie rasch eine Faust machte, als hätte sie etwas darin gefangen. Schließlich öffnete sie die Finger und blies auf ihre Handfläche.

"Ich verstehe nicht – "

"Ihr Kummer wird verschwinden", sagte sie ernsthaft. "Glauben Sie mir."

_Schön, wenn ihr Haar so im Wind flattert._

"Ich glaube Ihnen alles."

"Aber Sie sind kein Mann, der einer Schwäche nachgibt." Jetzt lächelt sie wieder. Ich glaube, sie macht sich über mich lustig.

"Ganz recht."

"Anamaria? Es wird Zeit!" Das war Martys Stimme.

Ein kleines Boot kam in Sichtweite, schon hörte man die Ruderschläge. Ich hatte mich also nicht geirrt, irgendwo da draußen lag die "Black Pearl" vor Anker. Ich hoffte inständig, der Ausguck auf dem Fort habe sie nicht gesehen.

Marty warf hastig Sand auf die Feuerstelle. "Anamaria! Komm schon!"

"Geben Sie auf sich acht, Miss Anamaria."

Sie nickte. "Aye."

Und dann plötzlich, schneller als ich irgendetwas hätte tun oder sagen können, küsste sie mich auf den Mund. Ich schloss die Augen, und im nächsten Moment war ich allein. Ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, lief sie hinunter an den Strand.

Marty hob den Arm und winkte mir zu. Jetzt stiegen sie in das kleine Boot - ein Mann stieß es vom Ufer ab, die Ruder hoben und senkten sich, und nach und nach verschwand es in der tiefen Dunkelheit unter dem Sternenhimmel. -  

Die Küstenstraße lag so einsam wie zuvor. Das Pferd schnupperte und rieb seinen Kopf an meiner Schulter, dankbar, dass es wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte.

"Zurück nach Fort Charles", sagte ich zu ihm, indem ich aufstieg, und ein warmes, angenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus.

Ich glaube fast, es war Freude.

 

***

 

**Nachtrag**

Einige Wochen später erhielt ich nebst anderer umfangreicher Schriftstücke folgendes Schreiben aus Antigua:

_Dem Flaggoffizier_

_Mit großer Genugtuung wird bestätigt, dass es einer Patrouille unter dem Kommando von Captain Charles Summers gelungen ist, des sogenannten Freibeuters Bonaventi habhaft zu werden. Vorbehaltlich der gerichtlichen Entscheidung und der erforderlichen technischen Anpassung steht unter den gegebenen Umständen einer Überführung der Brigg "Lady Jane" in den Bestand der Königlichen Marine nichts entgegen._

_Für die Admiralität_

_J. P r e s c o t t_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die gesperrte Unterschrift von Admiral P r e s c o t t ist natürlich ein hoffnungsloser Anachronismus, aber ich habe eine Schwäche für amtliche Schriftstücke und deshalb musste das einfach sein^^ 
> 
> Danke fürs Mitlesen, alle die da waren und reingeschnuppert haben! Es war mir eine Riesenfreude, diese Geschichte auszugraben und wiederzubeleben!

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [vanasartis](http://vanasartis.tumblr.com)


End file.
